A Helping Hand
by AxelsKitty
Summary: Anabiel's the new girl in Gotham's business world and she isn't used to playing by this city's rules so of course she'd find her way under the new king's skin. Will she conquer or will she be put in her place? Stay tuned to find out!
1. Chapter 1

The first day in a new place was always the worst. The fact that it was in a completely new city as well made it all that much unbearable. What made it homicidal rage worthy was the fact that she had a couple of wrenches thrown into her plan, such as her mother finding out far too soon that she had really moved to Gotham instead of any other city on the planet.

"Anabiel. Rosalyn. Di Antonio. How could you lie to me about moving to... to that place. How could you willingly move to that sewage pit after everything that I told you about? I named you after the angel that cures stupidity not acts stupidly!" Her mother ranted. Anabiel knew she'd have to curb the tirade or it would last for the rest of the night.

"Mother that is why I moved here. This city needs a helping hand. I already have a couple of companies here creating jobs as well as motions in the council for a couple of not for profits. If I move my base of operations here I can create more jobs and get people off the streets. My being here will also make it easier for my business movements. I won't be an outsider stepping on toes." She paused listening to the silence that was coming from the other end. For a moment she thought her mother had hung up on her.

"I suppose your right." Her mother finally sighed, "But that place isn't safe, you're going to end up upsetting someone and getting hurt."

"I promise no toe stomping.." Anabiel smiled into the phone.

"oh this coming from the girl who used to walk up to bullies and punch them in the face because they were being mean?"

"It's no longer punches mother, Its corporate takeovers. Anyways someone has to look after the little guy."

"Your bleeding heart is going to get you killed." Her mother was getting exasperated with her.

"Eh. Whether its blood loss from my bleeding heart or a bullet going trough it I'm willing to be a martyr if it gets shit done." Anabiel joked.

"That is not funny young lady." She could hear the scowl on her mothers face.

"Mom. I was kidding. I wont let anything happen to me. I know self defense and I have security systems in place. No need to worry." She practically cooed in order to calm her mother. "Now if you don't mind I need to unpack."

"Make sure you get to bed at a decent hour."

"Yes mother."

"And brush your teeth before bed."

"yes mom"

"and lock all the doors and windows."

"ma!"

"Okay. Okay I love you."

"I love you too." Anabiel said as she hung up the phone, tossing it onto the sofa next to her.

She padded her way into the kitchen to get a glass of wine but once she was there she decided she needed something stronger after that conversation. She reached into one of the boxes on the counter and pulled out a bottle of cognac and a glass. Almost as quickly as she poured she had downed her first two glasses, basking in the warmth that was spreading out to her limbs. She poured a third and brought it back into the living room.

She looked down at the papers spread across the coffee table. All of them pertained to her new city in one way or another. Newspaper clippings, reports from the police, autopsies, all the way to files on politicians. If everything had went as planned she would have had the city kneeling before her in under two years but with recent events it looked like it was going to be more like a five year deal now.

She shifted her attention to a folder filled almost to the point of over flowing. It was paperwork she needed to fill out to acquire several new buildings and permits to do as she pleased with them. She was especially looking forward to two buildings in particular. One was to become a bar and the other was a casino. The revenue created by those two alone would pay for all the clinics and shelters she had planned.

She already took care of the sick in this city with her pharmaceutical company, might as well give them a place to get better with her drugs. Plus it would help her keep a better eye on the black market. Get the leaks early on and what not.

She looked up from the papers and saw it was time for the news to come on. Pulling out her cell phone she pulled up the local channel and listened to the reports of a city falling apart when an article she wasn't expecting popped up.

"And who is this new power company on the rise? Rehema Corp is on our streets and helping our needy earning them the nickname 'A helping hand' by our down trodden, but do they have an ulterior motive? Are they here to sweep us up? Has the queen of hostile takeovers, Anabiel Di Antonio turn her eyes on Wayne enterprises? More on this topic after the break."

Her phone instantly started ringing when it went to commercial. Anabiel didn't even need to check who it was. She knew it was her press team.

"Did you see the news? I can't believe it! You're not even in town one night and already your competitors are muck racking!" Her PR president was practically frothing at the mouth." You've done nothing but help these ingrates and now they're trying to pull this? Just say the word miss."

"Just make us look like the good guys and them like idiots. Oh and this reporter is obviously in someones pocket. Find out who's and destroy their creditability." Anabiel stated curtly before she hung up the phone.

She waited for the commercials to finish and couldn't help but smile when the news came back on. The reporter that was slandering her company looked quite sheepish.

"we would like to apologize to our viewers for the rather misleading introduction into our next segment. We do not mean to paint Rehema Corp. in a bad light but the exact opposite. They are a welcome breath of fresh air in a city that's doing little to fix itself. Please join us in this segment that shows how they plan to do just that."

Anabiel smiled when one of her company's adverts came on and exited out of the screen. She was definitely going to have to give the press team a job well done gift. She was rather proud of how quickly they had acted.

Grabbing her drink she walked over to the window and looked down at the city below her. She couldn't help but think it looked like a sparkling gem and if she played her cards right, it would be her gem in no time flat.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm screamed in Anabiel's ears, so much to her annoyance that she sent her arm swinging with a little more force than intended. Upon hearing the plastic crack though she was awake and checking the damage, coming to the conclusion that the little clock would live to see another day.

She sighed as she got up to rummage through a box for her toiletries. When she found them she headed straight for the shower, turning the temperature to just under the fires of Mordor on the heat scale.

Anabiel couldn't help but to glance into the mirror as she brushed her hair, waiting for the water to warm and sneer at it in disgust. She hated how she looked. In her opinion her eyes were a boring brown and just a little too squinty thanks to her Mongolian heritage. He lips weren't plump or pouty and she always said that was the reason why she had resting bitch face. Her nose had been broken too many times to count and now had a bump in the bridge that was just annoying. Plus the tip of her nose was too button-esque. She despised when people tweaked it thinking it was cute.

The only thing she did like was her hair. She had her natural auburn on top while by the nape of her neck was bleached blonde so she could do crazy colors whenever she wanted. She even shaved it on the left side up until her ear. Sure it wasn't very "professional business woman" but she liked it

The shower was finally ready so she jumped in and began following her usual routine. Shampoo once, condition twice. Body wash in the loofah. Left arm, over the chest, right arm. Stomach. Back. Left leg. Right leg. Privates then butt. Grab the scrubber and exfoliate the knees and elbows. Face scrub. Turn the shower to ice cold and let her pores close. Exit. The bathroom is thoroughly steamed up by this point but she doesn't bother to wipe off the mirror as she brushes and flosses her teeth, contemplating the going ons for the day.

She makes her way to the closet and picks out one of her business suits. Black fitted pants, white shirt, blue brocade vest, matching black fitted jacket. Going to her dresser she picked one of her traditional light colored panty sets. Bringing it all back to her bedroom she dresses.

Once Anabiel was dressed she decided to go over to her vanity and put on a bit of eyeliner and mascara. After checking herself in the mirror she just rolls her eyes at her reflection and says "wish me luck".

In the living room she grabs her briefcase and fills it with all the necessary paperwork for the day, paging her driver as she does so. Anabiel was anxious about having a new driver but her old one knew nothing of the city. Anyways, her uncle recommended him so he had to be good right?

After grabbing a breakfast smoothie from the fridge she sat in one of the stools at the island. Slowly she drank the vile liquid, making a face with every sip. She hated the damn concoctions but it was either them or forget to eat and starve. Anabiel was happily interrupted when her new driver paged that he was there and waiting up front. She grabbed her briefcase and headed down to meet him.

The traffic was horrible so she struck up some light conversation to get to know her new employee. His name was Tom. He was widowed. Had two kids practically grown. Both girls. Alissa and Chelsea. To was finishing up a story about the three of them camping when he finally pulled up in front of the city hall. Anabiel let him finish before she got out of the car because she really wanted to know how it ended and what happened to the snake. When Tom was finished with his story she politely excused herself and climbed up the steps to the building.

Several grueling hours later she had all the permits and buildings in her grasp. She couldn't help but have a smile on her face as she walked out to the car.

"Where would you like to go Miss Anabiel?" Tom asked, not being able to with hold his own smile at her happiness.

"I would like to go see my new bar and tell the manager myself that we got all our licenses." Anabiel beamed. Tom gave a nod and pulled into the traffic.

When they finally reached the building her smile grew even wider. It was looking marvelous. The renovations had made it one of the most pleasant buildings on the block and it was only a hop skip and a jump from the business district. Meaning all the corporate stiffs and accountants would be coming in after work, giving her their hard earned cash. They had plenty to spare.

She climbed out of the car and practically skipped her way inside. She couldn't wait to see how the interior was coming along. When she got inside she was not disappointed. The contractors had gotten so much done it was just days from being ready. Final touches. Then one more inspection from the city official. Then it was home free with opening night. It was going to be marvelous.

Anabiel scanned over the sleek new interior looking for the manager and found him on the stage going over several lists as he spoke to a rather large man, neither of which had seen her. She bee lined her way through tables and materials, coming up along side the pair.

"Dion I do believe introductions are in order." Anabiel stated, causing Dion to nearly jump out of his skin. In all her years of knowing him Dion was almost never jumpy and the fact that this man made him act this way made her very cautious.

"Uh right boss. This here is-"

"Butch Gilzean. You can just call me Butch." He said as he held his hand out for a shake. Anabiel just looked at his hand but didn't clasp it. Her gut told her that this guy was no good, especially with how Dion was acting, and she didn't like him for that.

"I was just looking for the owner of this fine establishment." Butch said as he dropped his hand back to his side. "Dion here said you were a hard lady to get a hold of but lo and behold you come walking in like an angel called."

"Remember Mr. Gilzean, it is devils that are called upon their mention." Anabiel smiled stiffly. Sh did not like the vibe coming off of this guy at all. "so now that I am here, what did you need of me?"

"I'm just here on behalf of my boss-"

"Let me stop you right there." She interrupted, catching butch off guard. She gave him a sickeningly sweet smile as an apology and continued. "If your boss has business to discuss then he shall speak to me directly. I don't have time nor patience for middle men. They have the potential to muddle things. Now if you'll see yourself out, I have a business to attend to."

Butch looked at her stunned for just a moment before he plastered a smile onto his face. Anabiel got the feeling that he was not used to being spoken to like that as she stepped to the side and ushered him past. Keeping a eye on him as he whistled a tune out the door

"Girlie you have the kahunas the size of a bulls and made out of steel" Dion said when she finally looked back at him.

"What was that about?" She replied ignoring her friends previous comment.

"You're catching peoples attention and that guy was selling insurance if you catch my drift." Dion's face had worry all over his caramel colored face. "And you came in, swatting him away like he was a gnat. I wouldn't be surprised if there's a fire tonight."

"And what did he say to get you, the guy who's had my back in every fight since middle school, acting so twitchy?" Anabiel raised her eyebrow at him.

"Let's just say he's very persuasive." Dion stated and then tried to change the subject. "So what brings you here anyway?"

Anabiel couldn't help but smile as she reached in her briefcase and pulled out the paperwork with a little Ta-DA. A smile plastered on Dion's face when he saw it.

"I'll get ordering everything right away."

"I'll let you get to work." Anabiel smiled back at her friend. "Do me a favor and send me a report on Butch as well as his picture from the cameras. I'm going to do a little looking into him. I'll send you copies of the papers so you have them on hand should the need arise."

She left Dion humming a happy tune as she made her way back outside.

"Shall I take you home now Miss?" Tom asked when she got into the car.

"No. take me to the police station." She replied distractedly looking through the report Dion sent to her email. Wow that was quick.

"Everything alright Miss?" Tom asked looking at her through the rear view with a concerned face.

"Everything's fine. Just doing research." She replied, thumbing the report.

When she finally reached the police department the sun was just deciding to set, tinging the sky red. Anabiel couldn't help but think back to an old proverb her father used to say. Red at night sailors delight. Her father used to say that good things would come tomorrow.

Once she was inside she realized how chaotic it was the of the fact that she had no idea of where to go. It must have been plain on her face because a tall, gangly man in a lab coat slid up next to her.

"You seem to be in a predicament. Is there any way I can assist you?" He asked cocking his head slightly to one side.

"Um. Yes. I was looking for some information Mr...?" Anabiel held out her hand.

"Nygma. Ed Nygma."He said taking it. "If it's information that you seek, com see me. If it's pairs of letters you need I have consecutively three. Who am I?"

"A bookkeeper." She said after a pause."We hurt without moving, we poison without touching. We bear the truth and the lies. We are not to be judged by our size. What are we?"

Nygma looked taken aback that she replied to his riddle with one of her own, then gave a large toothy grin. "Under pressure is the only way I work and by my self is the only way I'm hurt. What am I?"

"Pssh. Easy. A diamond. I'm teary eyed but never cry. Silver tongued but never lie. Double winged but never fly. Air cooled but never dry. What am I?"

"Mercury. I can run buy never walk. Where ever I go a thought is close behind. What am I?"

Anabiel stood there, still holding his hand, as she pondered the riddle. After a few moments she had to concede. "You got me on that one. What is it.?"

"A nose." He smirked rather proud of himself.

"I'll get you next time." Anabiel said, giving him a mock glare. "Now you said I need to find the bookkeeper?"

"Yes but unfortunately Miss Kringle has left for the day. I may be able to help though."

" I need to see if a certain gentleman has a record." She pulled up her email and showed Nygma the picture. "Goes by the name Butch Gilzean."

"May I?" Ed asked tilting his head toward the phone. She nodded and handed it to him.

Ed studied the picture carefully before handing it back to her. With a smile he motioned for her to follow him and he led her to a door labeled records annex. Once inside Nygma went straight to a filing cabinet in the corner, pulled out a drawer and started running his fingers through the tabs.

He gave a little ah ha in triumph as he pulled out a file and brought it to her, spreading it on the top of the cabinet in front of her. Even at a quick glance Anabiel didn't like what she saw. He was a career criminal that started at a young age and then got connections with the mob.

"Mr. Nygma is there anyway I can get a copy of this?" Anabiel asked as she ruffled through the papers.

"Unfortunately I can't. You would have to go through the court house for that." He said with an apologetic look. "Did you find what you needed?"

"Yes I did. Thank you for your help." She grabbed a business card from her pocket and wrote her cell phone number on the back. "If there's any way I could help you just give me a call. No matter the time."

Ed took he card with a smile and grabbed a paper and a pen, writing his own number in return, giving it to her. The pair then made their way to the door and said their goodbyes.

Anabiel steeped out into the cool night air. The sun had set and the temperature had dropped causing her to give a little shiver.

"Where to now Miss?" Tom asked when she was settled in the backseat of the car.

"Home. It's been a long day." She sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

When Anabiel finally got home she tossed her briefcase on the chair, kicked off her shoes and plopped onto the sofa.

While she was in the car she had sent all of her managers Butch's profile and told them not to even speak to him. She got an almost instantaneous reply from the casino manager. Butch had apparently been there trying out to figure out how to get a hold of her.

Anabiel couldn't help but shake her head. Already she was running into the scum. She did know it was going to end up happening eventually, she just expected it to take just6a little bit longer than this.

With a huff Anabiel decided to change into her night clothes and have some of the cognac that was still sitting on the counter before attending to the massive amount of paperwork sitting on the table.

Once she got herself all settled on the couch her phone started ringing. She glanced at it and saw that it was Taylor, a friend that kept her eyes and ears open out on the streets for her. The fact that Taylor was calling her meant something interesting had to be going on.

"Hello?" Anabiel answered the phone and wedged it between her shoulder and ear so she could keep organizing her paper work.

"Hello Ma'am. I've heard some things on the street that might interest you." Taylor paused until Anabiel made a sound of acknowledgment. "Apparently the Butch fellow has high ranking connections with the mob. He isn't just some low level lackey. He reported back to his boss and they decided that they need more dirt on you so you're more than likely going to have someone on your heels for a while. Don't be alarmed. He only has orders to observe."

"Thank you for the heads up Taylor. Keep your ear to the ground for anything else will you?" Anabiel said with a sigh.

"Will do ma'am. Oh and ma'am. You've gotten the attention of the king of Gotham. Please be careful. His reign is a bloody and violent one if you know what I mean." Taylor said before she hung up.

Anabiel sat on the sofa and stared into the flames of her fireplace as she contemplated the information she had just received. She knew she must be making waves if things were happening this fast.

Anabiel's alarm blared, waking her from a dead sleep. She smacked the snooze button, silencing the infernal contraction while she fumbled h the switch. Her hand went from the clock to the phone on her nightstand. Grabbing it she checked the date and saw that it was Wednesday. Her first day with her new personal trainer. She couldn't contain the groan of dread that escaped.

She got up and donned her gym clothes and sneakers before heading into the kitchen to grab a smoothie for later. After an internal debate she decided to grab a bottle of water as well and headed for the door.

Two hours later Anabiel came back home covered in sweat and bruises, feeling extremely sore. The new trainer definitely pushed her. Hard. She hated him for it.

A shower sounded like heaven to her right now and nothing was going to stop her from taking one. She quickly jumped and went through her normal routine while going over the days schedule in her head.

All she had to do today was a tour of her pharmaceutical facility with a little mixer afterward and then she could waste the rest of the day waiting on the cable man. How fun.

Anabiel quickly got dressed in another black suit but this time she chose a green vest. She paged tom as she got all her paperwork ready and went outside to wait for him.

While waiting she noticed a gentleman sitting on a stoop across the street with a keen interest in her. She watched him just as closely until the guy got up and walked away which was fortunate because er car had just arrived.

The tour of the company went splendid. Everything was ahead of schedule and the politicians were smitten with it. They were especially happy with the mixer at the end, but politicization loved any occasion that they could rub elbows.

Anabiel was entertaining a particular group of big wigs and discussing an upcoming proposal when she got a call. Politely excusing herself she went into the hall and checked who was calling. It was Dion so she answered it quickly.

"Girlie this is weird. You got a bunch of flowers delivered here." Dion said with an uneasy edge to his voice.

"Is there a card? Who are they from?" Anabiel replied rolling her eyes at him even though he couldn't see. She knew he didn't like Gotham but he really did have to stop jumping at shadows.

"Heh let's see..." She heard him fumbling around before he spoke again. "It says I apologize if we have gotten off on the wrong foot. I would love to discuss business without a middleman. It's signed Sincerely Oswald Cobblepot. You think that's Butch's boss?"

"It would seem so now wouldn't it." Anabiel slightly snapped.

"You're not really going to discuss business with him are you?" Dion asked worriedly.

"Of course not. As long as he thinks there's a chance though he'll be on his best behavior." She ended the call. She was done with the conversation.

Anabiel excused herself from the mixer and headed home, glad to be away from the stiff necks. She hated the social aspect of here career. She was more fond of the buildings and property she acquired but she would never tell anyone that.

When she got to her apartment she found the cable man just about to knock on her door.

"Oh. I'm glad that your early" She stated as she came up behind him, causing him to jump

"I-I'm Tom from the cable company. Are you M-Miss Di Antonio?" He stammered as he showed her his ID.

"Yes I am. Your name should be easy enough to remember, my drivers name is Tom." she unlocked the door and led him in.

Anabiel didn't know why but the guys uneasiness sent off alarm bells in her head. She was going to keep a very close eye on him she thought as she showed him where the only television in the house was and where to hook up the internet. She would be glad when she wasn't eating up so much data on her phone plan. Maybe her next business venture would be telecommunications...

Anabiel stayed within eyesight of him the whole time. The longer she watched him the shakier he got. Then she noticed it. He hovered over the box just a little too long.

"Well that's everything Miss. I just need you to sign this paperwork." Tom said as he handed her a clipboard and pen.

Anabiel held up her finger in a 'just a moment' sign and went around to her desk. Tom's face paled as she reached into her bottom drawer. He breathed a sigh of relief when she pulled out a small mechanical device and then his curiosity got the better of him.

She began sweeping it over every place he had touched, every shelf, every book case, every table. It occasionally beeped as she did so. When it did she would look for a bit and come away with what looked like a watch battery, then continue scanning. By the time she was done she had a handful of the little devices.

Tom was visibly shaking when she finally turned to look at him. Obviously not a professional. So he was either a greenhorn or being blackmailed.

"Who?" was the only thing she asked. Tom just looked at the devices in her hand and gave his head a slight shake.

With a Tsk of annoyance she grabbed the front of his jumper and dragged him into the kitchen. She let him go, pulled out the blender, dropped all the devices into it and hit puree.

After she was thoroughly satisfied that they were decimated she turned back to tom, raising her eyebrow.

"I don't know who the guy was. He just came up to me before I came up and told me to do it. I told him I wouldn't and he called my boss. I need this job ma'am I'm so sorry I didn't want to."

"How would you like to work for a pharmaceutical company?" Anabiel asked.

"I- I don't think i'm qualified..." Tom said, his face showing his shock plain as day. Anabiel couldn't help but smile.

"I'll find a position for you, even if I have to make one. Maybe put you with the IT guys?"

"Why?" He looked genuinely confused.

"Because when I'm done with your boss there isn't going to be a company left." Something must have crossed over her face because a look of fear passed over his.

"Sure-"

Tom didn't even finish his sentence before Anabiel had her phone out and calling HR. She handed him her phone so he could give HR his personal information and within fifteen minutes he had a new job

"What now?" Tom asked as he handed her phone back.

"Simple. You go home. Call your old job and tell them to fuck off."

"Will do." He shook her hand, "With pleasure."

Tom practically skipped out of her apartment as she sent a quick email to HR telling them to keep an eye on Tom stating that he was a possible security leak. A confirmation message responded in less than thirty seconds.

Anabiel looked at the clock and saw it was only four thirty. She weighed her options. She was in no mood to work out and she didn't want to wander around her apartment. Anabiel finally threw her hands up in the air and said screw it and decided to explore the city.

In her closet she decided to throw on her favorite pair of black ripped jeans and a red shirt. She put on a black leather jacket as she stood in front of her shoes and debated on sneakers, heels, or boots and finally decided on a pair of old black Converse.

On her way out the door she threw her wallet in her pocket and shot Dion a text telling him she was hitting the streets. She asked him if he wanted to join. She was in the elevator when she got a reply from him saying that he would be busy for a few hours but when he was done he would join her.

Anabiel grabbed the bus to the market district to do a little shopping. There was no use in bothering her driver. The best way to explore a city was to dive in. Maybe even get lost.

When she got there she was dismayed to find that most of the stores were clothing boutiques. She hated to go clothes shopping. Fortunately she did find a little stretch of antique stores. She greatly enjoyed all things with character especially old things with character. A trait she probably picked up from her grandmother.

Anabiel was meandering through a little shop with so many obscure treasures she couldn't help but smile. Even when she picked up a bottle containing a preserved tape worm. She just set it down with a little chuckle.

"Most of these city folks are repulsed by such a thing and yet you just laugh. What kind of soul are you?"

Anabiel looked up at the counter and saw a lady watching her. She couldn't determine her age. She had graying hair and crows feet but her eyes had so much life in them.

"I honestly couldn't tell you. I'm still trying to figure that one out for myself." Anabiel replied with a shrug of her shoulders

The lady just looked at her with a strange smile that looked like she was pondering something. She must have figured the answer because she motioned Anabiel forward. "Your hand please."

Anabiel gave the lady her hand and watched as she scoured over every crack and wrinkle of it.

"Do you wish to know what I see?" The lady asked after a while. Anabiel just nodded her consent before the lady continued. "I see hard work of the body and spirit. I see a kind heart that has been scarred. I see a soul that is still a but but will blossom to change the world, whether for worse or better is still unclear. I see so many riddles with only half the answers. There is a flightless bird with a heart with the power you've granted no one else willingly. I see so much power but be warned. That power has the ability to break. Take caution. Remember your roots."

The silence hung heavy on the air as Anabiel stared intently at her hand causing her to jump a mile when her ring-tone pierced the air. She quickly excused herself and turned around to answer it.

"Hey girlie. Got all the work done. Wanna meet at the little cafe place on second?" Dion's chipper voice came through the speaker.

"Uh. Yeah. Sure thing. Meet you in a few." She replied and hung up.

Anabiel turned around to thank the lady for the reading but she was gone. Anabiel quickly looked around for her but couldn't find her anywhere. Grabbing one of her business cards Anabiel wrote thank you on the back and left it on the counter.


	4. Chapter 4

"That shit is heavy." Dion stared at her from across the little table as Anabiel sipped her coffee. "And then the lady just disappeared, ninja style?"

"Yup." Anabiel said with a nod.

"Freaky." Dion exhaled as he leaned back in his seat.

"Yeah to say the least." Anabiel agreed as she sat there fiddling with her coffee cup, spinning it back and forth.

"How did you remember all that prophecy mumbo jumbo?" Dion asked. Anyone could tell he was truly trying to wrap his head around the situation.

"Probably sheer terror." She admitted. Of course when she met up with Dion she'd tell him everything that had just happened. The more she though about it the more freaked out she got.

"It's official." Dion said as he slammed his coffee cup a little harder than he meant. "Coffee isn't strong enough for this case of the heebie-geebies. We're going to a bar."

"Oh god pleas no-" Anabiel started to protest but Dion's hand covered her mouth before she could finish.

"Shh. It's happening." He said in a mockingly soothing tone.

Anabiel groaned as she leaned back in her chair, grumbling to herself as Dion asked the couple next to them where the closest bar was. When Dion was done chatting he grabbed her hand and led her out of the coffee shop and dragged her to the new scene much to her protest.

"But I hate bar scenes!" She whined like a child, dragging her feet, as he pulled her along.

"Get over it. You're too much of a shut in anyways." Dion snapped at her from over his shoulder.

"Not true. I was at a mixer just today."

"Doesn't count. It was a work thing and you weren't there of your own free will." Don countered earning a groan from her.

She just suffered in silence as he dragged her across several city blocks. When they finally reached their destination, she was ushered in with such haste that she didn't even get the name of the establishment.

"See. Not so bad." Dion said as he turned to her. She had to admit it. He was right. It was a casual kind of place with a stage to the back much like her own bar. No obnoxious club music. No obnoxious dancing. No obnoxious people.

There was a band on stage that was pretty decent and people seemed to be enjoying them.

"Fine. Just one drink." She conceded and Dion just flashed her a smile.

Three hours late and several drinks in, Dion was sweet talking one of the waitresses in some dark corner.

Much to Anabiel's chagrin she was also on the receiving end of a chatty guy who had absolutely no concept of personal space. At first she was cordial but now she was desperate for this guy to leave her alone.

"So baby, how bout you and me head over to my place?" He said as he stroked her arm, causing her to tense up.

"Unfortunately I came here with that gentleman in the spiffy suit with the red stripped vest so I'm going to have to decline." She said before finishing her drink and ordering another.

"You mean that guy making out with that chick in the corner?" Her head snapped up and sure enough the creep was right. "Looks like your time just freed up a bit."

"I'm still going to have to decline." She said leaning away because he was just far too close for comfort. Unfortunately every bit she moved away he took right back up.

"Aww come on baby, you can drop that feminist crap." He leered.

"I believe that the lady has stated her disinterest. So if you would kindly. Leave her alone."

Anabiel turned her head to see the man attempting to come to her rescue and found a somewhat less than promising sight. He wasn't very physically imposing and yet he had an air that nothing could touch him. She found herself fascinated by him. He was dressed to the nines but made it seem effortless. His hair was an unusual style of fluff and spikes that seemed to suit him. The way that he looked down his beak of a nose at people gave the impression that he knew something that they didn't.

"This doesn't concern you." The creep stood up and was now giving this guy all of his attention.

"Oh but I'm afraid it does." Her rescuer stated in a condescending tone. "You see friend, it is my job to ensure that everyone is enjoying themselves and she clearly is not because of you."

It took a few moments for the words to sink into the creeps head through the alcohol haze he was suffering. But when he did decide on a response he foolishly chose a violent one.

A very poor choice on his account. As soon as the creep advance with the intent to harm her rescuer, he was swooped up by two rather large men and escorted out of the building.

Anabiel couldn't do anything but try and stay out of the way as the creep was carted off. She didn't do a very good job of it because one of the men stomped on her foot on the way out, making her wince.

"Are you quite alright?" Her rescuer asked her, stepping closer. He looked down and noticed the scuff mark on her otherwise white toe rubber. He clicked his tongue in disapproval and motioned for her to lift her foot. Anabiel obeyed and gentler than she had expected he took it and started cleaning the scuff mark off with his own handkerchief.

"Oh you don-" She began to protest but her words caught in her throat when he looked up at her with his bright blue eyes. She finally shook off the effect and finished meekly. "You don't have to do that."

"I insist. After all it was one of my men that did it." He said as he returned her foot to the ground and straightened up.

"Um. Th-thank you I guess." Her cheeks reddened as there was a slightly awkward silence. "can I get the mane of the man who rescued me?"

He couldn't help but smile at her. "Certainly. It's Oswald. Oswald Cobblepot."


	5. Chapter 5

Shit.

Anabiel was in the bar of Oswald Cobblepot.

Speaking to Oswald Cobblepot.

After being saved by Oswald Cobblepot.

Shit.

Anabiel's panic must of shown on her face causing Oswald to raise an eyebrow but she quickly reigned in her emotions.

"Thank you for your assistance. I think I have had enough excitement for one night so I'm just going to collect my friend and head home."

"I believe your friend has already left" Oswald said looking out over the bar.

"What?" She scanned the people and sure enough he was right. Dion was gone. "What a freaking ass!"

"It seems so. I do not believe I caught your name." Oswald stated turning his attention back to her.

"That is because I hadn't given it and if you don't mind I should really be going." Anabiel turned to head toward the door and saw that the fates were making her their one woman comedy show tonight.

"Ah good to see you again Miss Di Antonio." Butch said with a smile as he walked in.

"Anabiel Di Antonio?" Oswald asked, more to butch than to her.

"Ah fuck me." Anabiel mumbled under her breath as she looked down and hid her face behind her hand. Unfortunately it wasn't mumbled as softly as she would have liked, earning some curious glances from the two men. "Look before this goes any further, I am neither in the mood nor condition to discuss anything. I'm leaving."

"Then I insist you take my car." Oswald stated.

"No." Anabiel rejected and judging by the look on his face, he didn't like being told no. For a split second his careful demeanor fell and Anabiel momentarily saw rage in his eyes.

Before anyone could say a word she bolted for the door and out onto the street, briskly walking home. She briefly debated on paging Tom but decide against it. He was at home with his girls. She wasn't going to bother him like that.

After several minutes of walking around she finally snapped out of her thoughts long enough to realize she didn't recognize any of her surroundings. She reached for her phone to pull up her GPS and didn't find it in the usual pocket. After her panicked pat down she came to the damning realization that she had left it sitting on the bar.

At Oswald Cobblepot's bar. Shit

"It seems that you are thoroughly lost."Anabiel turned around to find Oswald in the backseat of a sleek black car watching her closely. She wondered how long he had been following her. He held out her cell phone and she glared at it for the traitor that it was. "I believe you forgot this on the bar."

"May I have my phone so I can be on my way?" Anabiel asked politely, extending her hand.

"You may have it only if you allow me to drive you home." He said placing it on the seat beside him.

"Fine. Keep it. I can get another." She started walking the way she had been facing

"I do believe you are lost." Oswald s car was crawling along next to her. She just sniffed and crossed her arms over her chest as she continued walking.

"I do believe I can find my way home perfectly fine. Thank you" She stated curtly, trying to ignore him.

"So you live on the docks?" Oswald asked in a matter of fact tone.

"What?"

"You're heading toward the docks." His condescending smile made her have to resist the urge to smack him. Anabiel growled in frustration and stopped to face him. When the car halted she stomped over to the door and yanked it open.

"Move over." She practically barked at him, causing him to smile as he obliged. She slammed the door shut as she scanned the interior. All posh. All leather.

"Was that so hard?"Oswald asked causing Anabiel to practically set him ablaze with the death glare she was giving him.

The silence hung in the air as Anabiel gazed out the window, practically grinding her teeth in frustration as the car continued on its slow jostling crawl through a construction zone. After a few more minutes Anabiel held out her hand.

"I would like my phone back."

"Once we get you home. For now we can have a conversation to pass the time."

"No we can not." Anabiel retorted.

"And why not?" He asked with genuine confusion.

"because I have been drinking and I am on the tipsier side and do not want to go babbling on and embarrass myself much like I'm doing now. Damn." She said angrily to herself.

Oswald couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched her sulking. He casually held out her phone to her and she snatched it up. He had a feeling that it was going to be fun playing cat and mouse with her. She was so power hungry. So smart. So naive. He was going to be able to turn her into a great ally or crush her. He hadn't decided yet.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Anabiel glaring at her phone as she went through messages and Oswald switching his gaze between Anabiel and the scenery outside. When they did finally reach her apartment building Anabiel practically flew out of the car.

"So when shall you be more fit to discuss business? Tomorrow I presume." Oswald called from the car.

"Sorry I'll be busy. I'll call you when I get some time." She tried to play him off.

"Good thing I added my information to you phone then."Oswald smiled, clearly seeing through her ploy.

Anabiel not knowing what to say just walked into her apartment building, listening as the car drove away. She stomped through the vestibule up to the elevator and smashed the button a couple of times. As she waited for the doors to open that's when it hit her.

She had never told him where she lived.


	6. Chapter 6

Anabiel sat in her apartment sipping on some form of liquor as she stared into the dancing flames, going over the events of the evening.

First off she was killing Dion. That little shit dragged her to a bar, when he knows how much she hates them, then had the audacity to ditch her and take off with some floozy! She couldn't help but hope he suffered from whiskey dick and couldn't perform.

Then the fact she ran into Oswald Cobblepot. She was not prepared for that encounter at all. She would have preferred to have read up on him. Had the encounter on neutral ground. Had been freaking sober for crying out loud.

Anabiel threw her head back and groaned as she played the events. She hadn't been very tactful in her proceedings. She looked weak and skittish. She wanted to kick her own ass for being a damned dingus!

Getting up to fill her drink once more Anabiel found the container empty. With a pout she just put her glass in the sink and headed off to the bedroom.

"I love you bed." She mumbled as she just plopped down, snuggling her face into one of her pillows. She gave a quick glance up at the clock and groaned once more when she saw that it was after three in the morning. She was going to pay for this when she woke up of that she was certain. She had mounds of paperwork and at least three meetings. She even had a phone interview for a magazine article scheduled during her lunch.

With sigh she resigned herself to her fate and and tried to get as much sleep as she could.

Anabiel's sleep was a deep one without any dreams and everything was peaceful. Until something felt very wrong.

Her eyes snapped open and she saw the figure of a man hovering over her. On pure instinct she sent her leg out in a wild kick, arcing it up toward her intruders face. Her shin connected with a dull thud.

"What the hell girlie?" Dion sat on the floor, clutching his face. "What the hell?"

"I am so not sorry." Anabiel crossed her arms over her chest as she sat on her bed.

"What did I do to you?"

"First off you dragged me to a bar, which I hate and then you left me there! Why the hell would you leave me there!? Why didn't you tell me!?"

"When I went to tell you I was leaving you were talking to some dude that was holding your foot. I just figured you were trying to play the field. I didn't want to kill your mojo." Dion defended himself.

"Do you want to know who I was talking to Dion? Do you?" Anabiel was spazzing out on him. "Oswald. Fucking. Cobblepot."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah and do you know why he was there? Because he owns the fucking bar you jackass!"

"Oh. My. God."

"Oh and on top of that, A. I forgot my cellphone on the bar. B. I got lost leaving the bar. C. Cobblepot grabbed my phone, picked me up on the roadside, and drove me home."

"Ha ha C for Cobblepot."

"They won't find your body Dion."

"What was so wrong with C anyway?" Dion asked quickly changing the path of the conversation.

"I never fucking told him where I live Dion." Anabiel threw her hands into the air in exasperation.

"Well shit." Dion just stared at her with a dumb look on his face earning a pillow being chucked at him.

"Why are you even here?" Anabiel asked clutching her head in a poor attempt to ward off her oncoming migraine.

"Because it's ten in the morning and you weren't answering the phone for anyone." To reiterate his point Dion just pointed at the clock on he nightstand. Anabiel let out a shriek and flew off her bed, into the closet. How the hell did she forget to set the alarm. She had to hurry.

"What about my first appointment?" She called from the closet as she got dressed.

"Moved back to ten thirty." Dion yelled from her bedroom

"And my ten thirty?" Anabiel asked as she practically fell trying to get her foot into the right pant leg.

"Moved to eleven thirty." He replied non nonchalantly. "And before you ask you're still having the phone interview over lunch and your last meeting is at one. Oh and the paper work isn't due until seven. So you can do them quick and then run them over."

Anabiel briskly came out of her closet and went straight to her vanity to fix the makeup smeared on her face. Looked like she was going nude today. She pulled out a drawer on her vanity and grabbed a large pair of sunglasses from it.

"Today's going to suck you know that right?" Dion was in her doorway with her briefcase and smoothie.

"You owe me bitch." She growled, grabbing the items from him and heading out the door.

Dion was right. Today sucked. Between having to apologize for being an idiot and her damnable hangover, she just wanted to curl up under her desk and die. She knew she couldn't though. Shit had to get done and no one else was going to do it for her.

Anabiel finally had time to take a small breath and do some of the paperwork that was piled in front of her when she heard her phone go off. She took a quick look to see who it was.

Oswald Cobblepot.

She opened up the messaging screen and navigated to his text.

Time to discuss business tonight?

He hadn't been joking. He had put his info in her phone as well as taken her info. Just the thought of someone invading her personal property pissed her right off. Anabiel just hit reply and sent a short, simple, sweet message.

NO

She smiled a little smile of triumph and proceeded to continue her paperwork.

The day was finally done Anabiel thought with a sigh of relief as she sank into the back seat of her car. She felt as if the day was never going to end.

"Shall I bring you home miss?" Tom asked looking at her through the rear view.

"If you'd kindly." She responded.

"Miss may I speak with you candidly?" Tom turned in his seat to face her.

"Of course." She was rather curious where this conversation was going.

"I heard about your little excursion from Mister Dion." Tom stated. Of course Dion would run his mouth. That was his prerogative. She didn't want to kill him any less though.

"My daughters are less than a decade younger than you. I don't know if that's why I feel protective of you or if it's the fact you're a bright young lady who is actually doing this city good, but do not EVER let me hear of you not paging me when you need a ride." His stern fatherly demeanor threw her off for a moment.

"I- I forgot my phone." She argued weakly.

"Then use a payphone or borrow a phone or put a bloody signal up into the sky for all I care. Just don't ever put yourself into harms way like that again."

"Tom."

"Yes Miss?"

"Call me Ana." She smiled.

Anabiel was finally home. She could not wait to just collapse in her bed and sleep. She swung the door open and trudged inside, kicking her shoes off as she went.

She shuffled into the living room and froze.

"Good evening Miss Di Antonio" Oswald greeted from the sofa chair in front of the fireplace. Anabiel didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the sick sense of humor life had. Oswald continued. "I had hoped to make it cozy but Butch here can't seem to figure out your fireplace."

She could only guess what emotion was on her face as she stared at him, pulling her phone from her pocket and pressing a button. The fireplace burst on with a poof causing the two men to give little cheers. Oswald then turned his attention back to her and tried to speak. Anabiel interrupted him by holding up her hand and shushing him. She came into the living room throwing her briefcase onto the seat furthest from the pair and after unbuttoning her jacket threw it on top of it.

Anabiel then padded away from them holding up her hand when Oswald tried to speak once more, effectively silencing and infuriating him at the same time. She mad her way through her bedroom and into her closet. She might as well get as comfortable as she could. Grabbing a pair of her flowing black pj bottoms she quickly stripped and threw them on. She scanned around her closet and decided to use one of her sports bras of the same color.

On her way out she stopped by her vanity and threw her hair into a messy bun. On a whim she threw on a touch of lipstick and mascara.

When she returned to the kitchen Anabiel saw that the pair were still there. She was kind of hoping that they would give up and leave but it didn't look like she would be so lucky.

"Would you like some tea?"Anabiel called across the room.

"Excuse me?" Oswald was looking like he didn't know what to do and from the look of it, it didn't happen often.

"Tea. Do you want some?" She turned her attention to Butch. "You look like a guy who appreciates a good homemade cookie. I have a batch my mother made. They're a couple days old but would you like some? Chocolate chip."

"Sure I'll take some." Butch shrugged his shoulders earning a sideways glance from Cobblepot.

"I don't want it said I'm not a gracious host." She said as she put the kettle on the stove and got the tray ready.

Anabiel reached into the cupboard to grab the teabags when she noticed something she had completely forgotten was in there. A special brew of tea. She grabbed the special teabags and set them on the tray with all the essentials.

She carefully made her way into the living room, setting the tray on the coffee table in between them and took the seat across from Oswald. That's when she noticed where he was looking. The same place that everyone looked when they saw her in anything but modest clothing. At her scars.

Anabiel didn't blame anyone for looking. She couldn't. She knew they were ugly puckered things marring an otherwise pleasant form.

Oswald locked eyes with her and hastily reached for some tea, causing Anabiel to smile as she took a sip of her own.

"So what do I woe the pleasure of two men I barely know breaking into my home?" Anabiel asked as she gently set down her teacup while crossing her legs.

"Business of course." Oswald said with a smile as he put down his teacup as well. "We have much to discuss after all."

"Such as insurance policies?" Anabiel pursed her lips as she asked.

"No no. Nothing as barbaric as that." Oswald leaned back in his chair. "Just taxes. Some fee's on the alcohol I'm going to be selling you and the construction crews of mine you're using. After all I've been building all your little shelters and clinics."

His little chuckle at his own cleverness almost made Anabiel roll her eyes but she had to play the cordial host for a little longer.

"And what prithee is keeping me from just going to one of your competitors?

"What you've probably failed to notice is, that in Gotham, I have a monopoly. An empire if you will. So if things are to go smoothly in any of your... your little endeavors..." Cobblepot gave his head a little shake as he paused.

"Boss-" Butch cried out as he fell to the floor unconscious, spilling tea and cookies everywhere.

Oswald's head snapped back to find Anabiel just sipper her tea. "What have you done?"

"Here's a fun little fact." Anabiel leaned forward. "I used to suffer from insomnia. So my mother's friend, a cute little Asian lady who hobbied in herbology made me this amazing tea. Unfortunately I have since grown immune to the effects but when I first got it one cup would knock me out for the whole night. A nasty little side effect though is you had to drink it quickly because if you didn't it would act more like a paralytic. Make it near impossible to move and what not. Tastes great though."

As Anabiel spoke she watched Cobblepot's fine motor functions abandoned him. When they locked eyes she raised her cup in a mocking toast and finished her tea.

Oswald attempted to speak but it just came out in an unintelligible mumble.

"Oh hush hush little Oswald." Anabiel cooed as she got up from her seat and straddled him. She grabbed his collar and made him look her in the eyes before she continued. "I promise I won't harm anything but your precious little male ego. I don't play to kill."

Anabiel was feeling bold. She didn't think she could feel so powerful. So invincible. This supposedly untouchable man was powerless beneath her. Before she could even think about it she leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips. When she pulled back, their eyes met. She couldn't help but smile and give him a playful slap across the face before she got up.

Dancing across the living room Anabiel went to her coat pocket and pulled out her phone. She paged Tom and then called Dion.

"Hey girlie. Miss me already?" He cheerfully answered the phone.

"Nah. I actually need you here ASAP." She practically laughed.

"Why what's up?" He asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Come see for yourself."

When she hung up the phone she made her way into the bedroom to grab a hoodie and stopped at her vanity. She saw the lipstick that she had put on earlier and couldn't contain the wicked smile that spread across her face. Hurrying into her closet she grabbed on of her larger purses and several silk scarves. She slid on her hoodie and stopped by the vanity to grab the tube of lipstick.

In less than fifteen minutes Dion strolled into her apartment and stopped dead in his tracks, dropping his coffee on the floor.

"Oh my god did you kill them?" Dion asked running over and checking their pulses.

"What? No! I just knocked them out." Anabiel scoffed at him.

"What are they even doing here!?"

"They invited themselves in when I wasn't here. I just made them tea." Anabiel grabbed a kitchen towel and started cleaning up the mess Dion mad on her floor. She turned to him a little miffed. "By the way love how the first thing you think is that I killed them."

"Hey I practically grew up with your family too." Dion looked at the pair and turned to Anabiel. "What are we going to be doing exactly?"

Anabiel just gave a smile that rivaled that of the Cheshire cat.

"I don't like that look..."


	7. Chapter 7

Anabiel half carried, half dragged Oswald across the lobby of the hotel, earning curious glances from everyone that they passed. Dion was close behind carrying Butch and being his chatty self with several passerby.

"Can I help you?" A very confused receptionist asked when Anabiel finally reached the desk.

"Hi. Yes you can. My friends had a little too much to drink and I'd like to rent a room for them." She said with a somewhat apologetic smile.

"One bed or two?" The clerk asked returning her smile.

"Um one please. They're kind of an item." Anabiel pulled out her ID and card handing it to the clerk. She quick adjusted Oswald's weight into a more comfortable position.

In less than ten minutes they were up in the room. The clerk was a sweet little thing and rushed so Anabiel didn't have to hold Oswald longer than necessary. Anabiel threw Cobblepot onto the bed none too gingerly and reached into her purse. She pulled out the scarves and proceeded to tie each of his limbs to the bed.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Dion asked setting Butch down next to the bed with more care than she had with Oswald. "Isn't he going to be mad when he wakes up and finds himself like this?"

"I'm not too worried. I'll have an insurance policy." Anabiel stated as she jumped onto the bed and straddled Cobblepot's thin frame.

Ana unbuttoned his jacket and vest, sliding them off as far as they would go before she turned her attention to his shirt. She un-tucked it from his pants and with a little force ripped it open, sending buttons flying everywhere.

Reaching back into her purse Anabiel pulled out the tube of lipstick. Looking down at his pale torso she sat there watching his chest rise and fall with each breath and an uncontrollable blush crept over her cheeks.

"If I remember correctly, that is the closest you've ever been to a guy." Dion's voice interrupted her thoughts. When her blush deepened he couldn't help but chuckle.

Anabiel finally decided on a simple heart and quickly drew it out. She then turned to Dion. "Can you give him some hickeys?"

"What!? No! No way. I'm not sucking on some guy that looks like a penguin in a hotel room. That's how rumors start." He scoffed at her. "You do it."

"I-I don't know how to..." Anabiel's stammered as a blush cascaded over her entire face.

"What? You just kiss roughly where you want to put the hickey." Dion put his hands on his hips. "You have kissed before haven't you?"

Anabiel's entire face was as red as a tomato at this point and she hissed at him. "I haven't really done the whoring myself out thing like you Dion. I've been busy making a name for myself. You know trying to take over the world and what not."

"OK jeez. Well just try it because I'm not doing it. And I don't whore myself out thank you." Dion just looked at the floor scratching the back of his head. Anabiel looked down at Oswald.

"Hey Dion." She said still looking down.

"What?"

"You're right he does look like a penguin." She cocked her head to the side.

"Stop stalling." Dion snapped.

Anabiel took a deep breath and put her lips to Oswald's skin. She had decided to be a little kinder and put them where clothes would cover up the bruises. She did a couple of small marks and moved to his collar bone, causing him to let out a low throaty moan.

Anabiel practically jumped back at the sound of it and Dion couldn't help but laugh at her reaction

"apparently you did a little too well." Dion snickered, earning a scowl that would have cowered any other person but him. He'd seen it far too much growing up with her.

"Just take off Butch's shirt and lay him draped over Cobblepot." She snapped as she crawled off of Oswald.

Dion just chuckled to himself and did as he was told. With a huff he finally hoisted Butch onto the bed next to Oswald and posed the pair so Butch was snuggled into his boss' side with an arm hanging over his 'lover'.

Anabiel reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Bringing up the camera she took a picture of the two lovebirds. She exited out of the camera and went into the messaging, pulling up Oswald's information. She wrote him a text and attached the picture she had just taken..

The next time you feel like inviting yourself into my home remember how poorly this could have ended. If you wish to discuss business again, Set an appointment.

Anabiel pressed send as she grabbed her purse and headed into the hall. Dion closed the door behind them. The two walked in companionable silence down the hall to the elevator. Dion reached out and mashed the button to have the doors open almost immediately. The pair walked into the elevator, looked at each other, and laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Anabiel woke up feeling refreshed even before her alarm went off and padded off into the bathroom for her normal routine. When she was fresh and squeaky clean she stood in her closet debating on what to wear. She had been wearing an awful lot of pant suits lately and she wanted to wear something... flowy.

She grabbed a black and white stripped skirt with a fluffy tulle petticoat underneath. She decided on a white button up shirt to go with it. Setting down her choices, she went over to all her shoes, picked out a nice pair of white heels, and set them next to her outfit.

Glancing at her clock Anabiel had a few choices. Throw on gym clothes and work out but she threw that idea out almost instantly. She didn't want to get sweaty and scummy. She could get dressed for the day and do research until it was time for her first appointment. Then there was the last option. Say screw it and stay in to unpack the rest of her boxes. After leaning heavily to third option she ended up getting dressed and went to her office to do research.

The rest of her house was sleek and modern looking but this room, her beloved office, was all rich woods, brown leathers, and brass. It reminded her of a Victorian gentleman's study. Right down to the globe in the corner and the butterfly spreads hanging on the walls.

Anabiel sat down behind her desk and booted up her computer. What Cobblepot had mentioned bothered her. Did he really pull all the strings with the construction companies? Had she been working with him all this time? What about the alcohol? She was going to need it for both her bar and her casino. Was she going to be run dry if she didn't pay him.

Not if she could help it.

Several hours later, after dredging through dead ends and shell companies, Anabiel came to the conclusion she was silently praying against; Oswald Cobblepot was indeed the king of Gotham. In fact he was sitting on a nice little empire, his fingers in all kinds of honeypots all over the city, ranging from mundane to exotic.

It would be a shame if some one started making waves.

Anabiel's phone started ringing violently on her desk. A quick glance told her that it was Dion, before she answered. "What is it?"

"You might want to get down here girlie. The construction crew is trying to leave. They're saying that their boss is pulling them out." Dion's voice was frantic.

"Let them." Anabiel said calmly as Dion was ranting on.

"What?" It was clear that Dion thought she had lost her mind.

"Let. Them. Leave." Anabiel enunciated each word to reiterate her point before she hung up.

A second just as panicked call came almost immediately after from her casino manager. Anabiel told her the same thing she told Dion and hung up.

Anabiel paged tom as she went into the kitchen and grabbed a breakfast smoothie. She packed her briefcase with essential paperwork and paced around the apartment her heels clicking as she did so.

Cobblepot moved almost as fast as she did. Under different circumstances she would have been impressed and possibly offered a business deal but fate had a different idea. Regrettably for him though, she was a queen at going with the flow and already had a plan that would also be great press.

Anabiel got the page that Tom was at the door and waiting for her so she grabbed her briefcase and left. In the hallway though she couldn't shake the feeling that something was kind of... off.

Ignoring it she punched the button for the elevator, waiting a few moments for the doors to open. When they did they revealed a man already inside. She briskly entered and pressed for the lobby, watching him from the corner of her eye.

The guy sent up warning bells in her head. He was completely bald almost to the point of spit shine and dressed all in black. She saw the outline of the guns under his jacket, concealed weapons. Great.

The guy caught her looking at him and she had to come up with a cover on the spot, "That's a lovely jacket. Mind if I ask where you got it?"

"I've had it for a couple of years. I don't remember where. Sorry." He gave her his full attention. "Might I say you look quite lovely yourself."

The look he gave her made her skin crawl. He looked at her as if she was a meal and he was starving. She gave him a quick, cordial thank you as the elevator doors opened and headed for the lobby doors.

"Where to Miss." Tom asked like he always did as she sunk into the back seat

"To the temp agency." Anabiel stated. This caused Tom to give her a quizzical look in the rear view mirror. "I have to create a construction company and employ all of the workers by tomorrow if I wish to keep ahead of schedule."

With a knowing nod of his head Tom carefully merged with traffic. While Tom navigated the jungle that was Gotham's traffic, Anabiel navigated the minefield that was Gotham's politics. Creating a business in a single day was near impossible but the key word is near. She was going to build this company and do it in record time just to spite Cobblepot. She was just sad she wouldn't see his face when he heard the news.

When she finally reached the temp agency her thumbs felt like they were going to fall off from all the messages she had composed. She had her personal assistants running around like their heads were on fire and their asses were catching, getting all the forms and such filled out and filed with the proper authorities. On a side note she was the happy new owner of Gotham's largest cable company.

With a sashay to her hips she trotted right into the temp agency. It was the first company she set up in Gotham and business was booming. Plus the Intel and connections it acquired was a juicy little bonus.

The receptionist behind the desk gave her a dirty look when she saw her. "Can I help you?"

"Yes you may." Anabiel subtly corrected her greeting, earning a pop from the receptionist's gum in response. "I need to speak to Marge right away."

"Yeah...She's busy." The receptionist flipped through a magazine on the desk in front of her.

"I didn't know that this agency employed psychics. Please do tell me what your future is going to look like if you don't tell marge that Miss Di Antonio is here to see her." Anabiel gave the receptionist the sweetest sarcasm filled smile she could muster.

"No need. I can tell ya for 'er. She's gonna be rather unemployed quick as a flash." A stout woman said coming up to the two of them.

"Ahh Marge. Good to see you." Anabiel held out her hand.

"So ta what do I owe this pleasure?" Marge asked taking it and giving a vigorous shake.

"I need every contractor, plumber, electrician, and carpenter we have files on employed into my new construction company. ASAP." Anabiel said with a smile.

"I thought ya were going to use the ones already in Gotham? Boost the economy and what not."

"I was. Until their boss decided to play games with me." Marge gave a short laugh. She knew Anabiel for a couple of years now and knew you don't play with her business or there would be hell to pay.

The two chatted as the receptionist was sent to gather all the files that Anabiel had requested. She made short work of it, earning Anabiel's surprise.

"Yeah. Has the attitude of the ass end of a fudder-rucker but works damn hard and knows her way around a filing cabinet." Marge said looking at the piles of folders on the desk. "The only reason she still has a job."

"Can I count on you to make the calls." Anabiel asked.

"Just need the company info and what not." Marge replied causing Anabiel to pull out her phone and message the information.

"You still need a general contractor to organize them all. We have a couple of small ones but no one with the experience to manage everyone. The receptionist said snapping her gum.

"You can leave that to me." Anabiel said heading for the door. "Thank you ladies."

When she got to the car she plopped down with an unladylike growl.

"Anything I can do miss?" Tom turned to look at her.

"Unless you can give me the name of a general contractor with a ton of experience I'm flailing in the water. Ugh I was so close." Anabiel leaned back into her seat and covered her face with her hands.

"As a matter of fact I play cards with a couple of my mates every week. One of them was a contractor with a large company until the mob shut him down." Tom said with a toothy grin. "Would you like me to give him a call?"

"Tom. You are a god send."


	9. Chapter 9

Anabiel strutted like the world couldn't touch her all the way to her office. She saw her flock of PA's hard at work making her revenge a possibility. Any moment now she would have the approval for her construction company.

The lead that Tom had given her had panned out perfectly. Easton was his name and as soon as he found out he's be spitting in the mobs eye he jumped on board.

Ana closed her office doors and sat down behind the large imposing desk. She was rather fond of it. Her grandfather had made it for her and spared no expense. It was made out of black walnut for crying out loud. A knock came at the door and her time keeper poked her head through.

"Miss Di Antonio I penciled in an appointment for you, last minute."

"Send them in Gloria." Anabiel said causally flipping through the paperwork stacked in her in box. A loud thunk on her desk made her look up to see what caused the noise.

Oswald Cobblepot was standing before her, an umbrella on her desk.

"Mr. Cobblepot, please refrain from scratching the wood. I'm rather fond of this desk." Anabiel said with a smile until she saw movement behind him. It was the creepy gentleman from the elevator this morning.

"This is my associate, Victor.." Oswald introduced when he saw Anabiel looking.

"We've met." Anabiel stated

"My my what a small city. " Oswald had a smile plastered on his face as he sat across from her, making himself comfortable.

"Can I off you some tea?" Anabiel asked, instantly wiping the smile from his face.

"No thank you." The fury on his face was barely contained.

"Don't let it be said I'm not gracious host." Anabiel said leaning back, rifling through her papers once more. "So thank you for making an appointment and to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"As you've seen by now I have the fate of your little companies in my hands. Now I'm willing to forgive that little outburst of yours yesterday but for a price. For a small percentage of your business I'll let the contractors continue work free of interference and you'll be under my protection." Oswald seeped with a sarcastic know it all tone. Anabiel just kept rustling through her papers until she reached one in particular.

"That is a very kind offer Oswald. May I call you Oswald? But this little paper says that I'm the proud mommy of a brand new construction company." Anabiel held up the paper and smiled at the shock on his face. "So it looks like I won't be needing your services after all."

"I can still run your bars dry." Oswald was seething.

"Ah. About that." Anabiel pulled out her phone and sent a few messages. "I'm a silent partner in some winery and distilleries. It's my cousin's passion. Has even gotten awards and everything. Besides the point but he has stated that he is ecstatic to import to and supply my places. They'll be the only spots in Gotham you can get it. So it looks like I won't be needing ANY of your services after all."

Anabiel shrugged her shoulders as she tossed the phone on the edge of the desk. She felt bold. "And the awesome part about it Oswald. I did it all legally so you can't touch me."

The look on Cobblepot's face clearly showed that he wanted nothing more than to murder her then and there. All Anabiel could do was smile.

"A shame we couldn't come to terms in a civil way." He said as he angrily got up. Oswald threw his finger into the air in a little ah-ha sign like he had remembered something he had almost forgot. Giving his companion a slight nod of his head Victor moved faster than she had anticipated. Ripping her up from her seat, he wrapped his arms around her. Pinning her arms to her sides, effectively restraining her.

"Your body feels amazing." Victor whispered in her ear, squeezing her a little tighter, earning a swift kick from her. Regrettably she missed her intended target of his nether regions, causing him to laugh. "Ooo Feisty."

Oswald just meandered his way around her desk and picked up her phone.

"Even though I did enjoy the kiss last night I did not enjoy the scenario I found myself in." He looked her square in the eyes, causing her to blush at the memory. "And to find out that a picture was taken of such a compromising circumstance. Well that just will not do."

Cobblepot went through the pictures until he found it and deleted it with a flourish. "So where's the back up?"

"There isn't one. I didn't think you'd be foolish enough to mess with me after that." She practically laughed causing Victor to squeeze her harder.

"Should I visit your little friend Dion just to double check that?" Oswald's smirk said that it'd be a visit where there was more than talking.

"Leave him out of this." Anabiel snapped at him.

"Boss I think we struck a nerve." Victor practically purred.

"I do say we did." Oswald stepped closer to her. Just close enough.

Anabiel sent a kick flying out at him but he saw it coming. He barely stepped out of the way in time but it was just enough to have the hit glance off. Victor picked her up and threw her onto the desk, smashing her head as he did so. Anabiel was seeing stars but she needed to keep her head clear. She felt Victor pressing his body onto hers, entangling all her limbs.

"Here Victor. Why don't you use this?"Oswald said holding up one of her scarves. Victor obliged his boss and tied her hands up above her head. The latched the other end to the desk itself via one of the exquisite carvings and loomed over her.

Anabiel heard a click and saw Oswald had locked the door to her office. A sense of dread coming over her.

She felt Victor's hand sliding it's way up from her ankle and she kicked out at him. This time she got square in the face, snapping his head back. When he recovered from his stumble she saw that his nose was bleeding and he had a manic smile on his face.

"Release me now Cobblepot." Anabiel practically spat his name.

"It's simple." Oswald shrugged. "Just tell me where the copy is."

"There freaking isn't one!" She said a little more frantically than she had wanted as she struggled. The more she struggled though the tighter the knots around her wrists got. She let out a frustrated growl.

"Fine. The hard way it is." He smiled condescendingly and motioned to victor.

"Fine! I emailed myself a copy and that's it. Christ. Let me go now!" Anabiel snapped.

"One thing first." Oswald limped his way over so he could undo the bindings. Instead of releasing her he pulled her up so they were face to face.

Oswald kissed her. Smashing their lips together Oswald demanded something more and she fought him to his utter annoyance. In a none too kind manner he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled causing her to cry out. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss using his tongue to explore every corner of her mouth.

She bit him. Hard.

Oswald pulled away checking his lip and seeing blood on his fingers. A look of pure hunger came over his face before he laughed. He gave a little tsk tsk as he grabbed her chin and exposed her neck at a somewhat painful angle. Before she could fight him, he had his lips on her skin, sucking and licking at a spot above the vein on her neck. Anabiel moaned.

He pulled back breathing raggedly and gave a little chuckle. "Oh I could get used to that sound."

Anabiel stared at the ground in front of her blushing, trying to calm her heartbeat. She was positive that he was able to hear it. It was about to pound it's way out of her chest.

Oswald hastily untied the scarf from her wrists and handed it to her. "You're going to need it."

"Got it boss." Victor's voice chimed in. "Deleted and didn't find any others."

"Well Miss Di Antonio it was a pleasure discussing business but unfortunately I have other engagements." Oswald said collecting his umbrella and waddling his way to the door. Victor threw the phone on her desk as he joined his employer's side.

Anabiel couldn't help the maniac laugh that escaped her as she tied the scarf around her neck, earning the curious glances from the duo. "I still won Oswald."

"Excuse me?"

"I still won. I thwarted your plan and cost you butt loads of cash, but worst of all I undermined your authority. No ones going to take you seriously."

A knock at the door summoned everyone's attention.

"Miss Di Antonio? Mr. Dion is here to see you." Gloria's voice was muffled through the thick wooden doors.

"Well gentlemen. As you can see I'm a very busy woman." Anabiel got up from her desk and strutted to the door. Unlocking it with a quick flick of her wrist, she threw open the double doors with a flourish, finding herself face to face with Dion. The look of pure confusion from Dion was glorious and almost made her laugh. He knew she never locked her office. Ever. The look only got better when he saw who she was meeting.

Anabiel steeped to the side and ushered Cobblepot and his associate past. Giving a smile as she did so.

"Oswald." Anabiel called out when he was half way to the exit. When he turned to see what she wanted she gave him a playful wink. "Have a glorious day."

She turned on her heels and slammed the doors shut behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

"What the hell was that about?" Dion was staring at her as he just stood there holding his coffee.

"Just stomping on some toes." Anabiel said with a shrug. "You should be used to me doing that by now."

"Yeah but you're in the big leagues now girlie." Dion's serious tone made her look and really pay attention to him. "These guys. They're sharks. They don't take kindly to humiliation. They make sure to get what they want."

"As do I."

"Yeah but they'll kill for it!" Dion actually shouted at her. "You won't. You're too much of a goodie for that. Do you even remember how you got those scars?"

"You know very well that I do." Anabiel's glare would have cut him to ribbons if looks could kill and her voice was low and dangerous, much like a predator giving a final warning. "Don't you dare lecture me on danger. I've lived through what would have killed most."

"Yet you don't act it. You go playing with fire while doused with gasoline. You're a kid compared to some of these guys." Dion was waving his arms while he spoke, almost sloshing coffee everywhere. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Then so be it." She hissed through gritted teeth.

The two of them glared at each other over the desk. The air charged with emotion. Both refusing to be the first to back down.

With a sigh Dion sat down and took a sip of his coffee before stating what to him was obvious. "You can't blame me for worrying about you."

"Yes I can." She snorted, the corner of her mouth turning up in a smirk.

"Fine be a bitch." He returned her sass.

"Why are you here anyways you pain in my ass?" Anabiel said as she put her papers in order.

"Oh jeez. I don't know. Probably because we don't have construction crews and no one else will even return my calls."

"Taken care of." She held out the paperwork on the new company. Dion snatched it and gleaned over it quickly, his jaw dropping lower with every line.

"I'm calling Guinness. This has to be a new record. Fastest creation of a company. How are we going to find workers for it?"

"Already done." Anabiel anticipated the next question. "Temp agency."

"Dion pointed at her and smiled. "You. You my dear are a freaking genius. I could kiss you."

"Please don't make it awkward and why do you still doubt me?" She said as she loosened the scarf. It was suffocating.

"What. Is. That!" Dion practically growled. Anabiel looked up and saw right where his eyes were resting. "That looks fresh."

"It's nothing."

"Don't tell it's nothing. Who-" Anabiel saw the dawning realization play out over his face and couldn't help but look for an escape route only to fail at finding one before he continued. "Did he put his hands on you?"

The rage that Dion displayed now had only truly shown itself a handful of times in the years that they had known each other. Especially once before, when she had been hurt all those years ago. The fact that he was this livid right now scared her.

"Dion stop. You know I can take care of myself." Anabiel pleaded softly

Dion didn't say a single word to her. He just let out a growl and stomped out of the office in a whirlwind of frustration. All Anabiel could do is watch.

Several hours later Anabiel was just pacing circles around her apartment. All of the business was running smoothly. That wasn't the concern. The problem was her personal life. Dion was a jumbled mess of emotions and she seemed to be at the center of it. She just had to leave him alone.

So of course that's when she would start getting flash backs. When she had to leave the one person she turned to for support alone that's when the jumbled mass of memories, sights, smells, and pains attack in an almost crippling manner.

Anabiel followed a routine. She'd stand still and take deep breaths until she some what calmed herself and then just pick up her pacing once more. Then an attack, stop, breathe, and repeat the cycle.

Everyone told her that she had to talk about it. Get it into the open and face it head on. She didn't want to. What she could remember of it was painful and bloody and confusing. What could possibly accomplished by remembering it? Why couldn't she just buck up like a good girl and soldier on?

Deep breaths. Just take deep breaths. Just keep going.

Anabiel couldn't shake this memory. It was the one that went with a particularly long thick scar that ran from under her shoulder blade, down and around all the way to a few inches under her navel. It was one of the first. It was especially bad because she had fought and squirmed. She learned quickly that if you didn't fight back they didn't hurt as badly.

The knives didn't hurt as bad as the burns and the burns didn't hurt as much as the 'specialty tools'.

Anabiel needed to get out. The longer she stayed alone the longer she would dwell. She grabbed her cellphone and started running through all her contacts. All business people were out so that minimized the list exponentially. Couldn't call Dion. Sure as hell not her mother. Not her uncle. Not with this. He blamed himself for it.

She stopped on Edward Nygma's info. Without a second thought she dialed him up.

"Hello?" Ed answered on the third ring. Probably trying to figure out who's number it was.

"Hi. You've probably forgotten about me but this is Anabiel." She wanted to kick herself for stumbling around like an idiot. "I was wondering if you had any free time?"

"Of course I remember you." Nygma said. "Unfortunately I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Oh." Anabiel was disheartened.

"But I could use a break." Anabiel could tell Ed had heard her disappointment and agreed out of pity but she didn't care. She needed to get out.

"How about I pick you up from work? Is it going to be your lunch of coffee?" Anabiel was already starting to feel better and was speaking in a lighter tone.

"Lunch but we can do coffee. I'll be waiting."

They hung up with each other and Anabiel paged Tom to get the car ready. On a whim she paged him again and told him to grab the classic as she checked herself in the hall mirror. She decided to sloppily put her hair up. With a quick touch up to her mascara she was out the door.

When Anabiel entered the station she clearly saw that Ed had not been kidding. The place was packed to almost bursting with bodies. She scanned all the faces and didn't see Ed's anywhere. That's when she realized she didn't know where to go to ask for him.

"Second damn time being lost in this place." She mumbled to herself as she made her way to a detective sitting at a desk. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" He snapped until her looked up at her. Then she had his full attention. "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for someone. Do you have the time to help me?" Anabiel smiled cordially. Of course she'd pick the sleazeball out of the room.

"If you're looking for you future squeeze I''m right here." The detective leaned back in his seat and put his feet on his desk.

"Um I'm looking for Mr. Nygma. Uh Edward." Ugh Anabiel was not in the mood to deal with this guy.

"What do you want with that weirdo?" The detective scoffed.

"Miss Anabiel." Someone from across the room called her name.

She looked around at all the faces and finally made eye contact with Ed. She couldn't help but smile as she wove her way through the crowd to his side.

"Mr. Nygma. I'm glad that you decided to meet with me." Anabiel looked up into his face and smiled.

"Call me Ed. What occurs once in every minute, twice in every moment, and yet never in a thousand years?"

"The letter M. I told you I'd get the next one." Anabiel's smile widened. "Before we get into a riddle war, shall we go get some coffee?"

"Gladly." Ed agreed. To his surprise Anabiel held onto his arm as they made their way out.

When the duo finally got outside the cool night air brushed against their faces. Anabiel looked over at the car and saw a crowd had gathered around it. That was the usual response. She wasn't a car girl but the sleek design and chromed out accessories had caused even her to splurge on this little item.

"Hey Nygma even you came to check this baby out?" One of his co workers asked with a nudge of his elbow. Edward didn't have time to respond. Tome seeing Anabiel got out and opened the door for the two of them. Ed being a gentleman held her hand as she slid into the car and quickly joined her.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Anabiel asked when she caught him looking back at the stunned faces.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

Anabiel and Ed sat at the coffee shop for close to two hours before they forced themselves to bring him back to work. He assured her that he wouldn't get into trouble for taking such a long break. The two of them had so much fun with each other. Spouting off riddles and nonsense and talking about whatever came to their minds. It was a very welcome distraction for the both of them.

Anabiel was sad to drop him back off in front of the department and even sadder when he gave a little wave as she rode off.

Now she just stared at her ceiling trying to fall asleep so she could get on with tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a week since Anabiel's coffee break with Edward. Ever since they would randomly send the other a riddle and wait for a response. So far Ed was in the lead but Anabiel was only two riddles off from beating him at his own game.

The flashbacks had died down like they always did after a few days. They were barely more than a passing thought if even that. That's the way she preferred it. Still. Dion and her were still a little shaky because of it.

Then there was business. Her buildings were up and running. Her construction crews were even looking at other projects. It's just her alcohol kept mysteriously getting taken. Actually there was nothing mysterious about it. When her booze came into the city men with guns would come take it. They had taken three truckloads already.

If that wasn't enough, the police refused to do anything about it. If she could even get them to write statements, that was a miracle but then the paperwork would simply disappear. Anabiel was getting so frustrated she wanted to pull her hair out.

Cobblepot. She knew the little shit was behind this.

The phone ringing on her desk pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hey boss." Dion's voice came over the line. "Sorry to tell ya this-"

"They got another one?" Anabiel sighed.

"Yup. The manifesto says they even took a trunk that was specifically for you. That sucks. Would have loved to try some." Dion paused for a moment before continuing. "Maybe we should just pay him off."

"Excuse?"

"We can't have a bar with no booze girlie. The casino's even gonna take a hit. Maybe until we get started?" Dion sheepishly asked.

"Absolutely not." Anabiel hung up on him. She wasn't going to get herself riled up this early in the morning.

She looked out over the city as it basked in the morning light. So many people out there living their own lives. It was kind of humbling. It also drove her. She was going to make sure that her name was on every one of those lips, whether cursing her or praising her, she had yet to determine.

Anabiel thought how she would enjoy Cobblepot cursing her existence. She wanted to infuriate him so he shouted her name to the heavens in damnation. Maybe even make him breathlessly moan her name into a pillow...

"What the hell brain?" Anabiel hit herself in the temple with the heel of her hand. These thoughts were becoming more frequent to her utter annoyance. Anabiel shook her head and focused on the task at hand. She was absolutely hiring guards for the next shipment. That was a given. What was she going to do about the lost shipments though? Maybe it was time to call in some favors.

Several phone calls later her plan was in motion. The missing shipments were tracked down and being watched. Plus she had tickets to the opera tonight. Now to get a date. She pulled up the info and called Oswald.

"Hello Miss Di Antonio." Oswald practically purred her name. The smug little shit. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Do you like the opera?" Anabiel fiddled with some papers in front of her, "La Traviata. Composed by Giuseppe Verdi. Eighteenth century classic. Tonight."

"Why?" She could hear Oswald's smirk.

"We need to talk business." Anabiel scowled ahead of her.

"So you're trying to butter me up.?"

"Must you make this difficult? My pride is rather large and quite hard to swallow." Anabiel spun in her chair to keep from screaming.

"Fine. What time shall I pick you up?" Oswald sounded like he was holding back laughter.

"Uh. I thought I would pick you up." Anabiel didn't want him in control of whether she could leave or not.

Oswald clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Now now. A gentleman always retrieves the lady.."

"Well it starts at eight-"

"I'll pick you up at seven." Oswald interrupted

"Why so early?" Anabiel was genuinely shocked.

"I'm eager to see you."

Anabiel stuttered over herself to no avail because he had already hung up.

Well She had her date she thought as she checked the time. It was only a bit after ten in the morning. It felt later to her and she knew now that time was going to drag. She groaned to herself when she realized that she would have to wear an evening gown. That would mean she would have to go shopping. Clothes shopping. She loathed clothes shopping.

Best to just bite the bullet and get things done. She sent a message to Gloria to clear her day and one to Tom to fetch the car. Getting up from behind her desk she gave a little stretch. She meandered her way into the bedroom, grabbing a pair of jeans and a hoodie. After changing she grabbed her wallet, made her way to the lobby and waited for Tom.

"Good morning Miss. Where would you like to go?" Tom said in his usual chipper voice.

"uh- I don't know..."

"If you don't know how am I supposed to take you there?" Tom had an eyebrow raised.

"I have to get a dress for the opera tonight..."

"Why not get a personal shopper?"

"Oh god no. That's so...so..." Anabiel searched for the right word.

"Pompous?" Tom interjected.

"Exactly." Anabiel was thankful he understood.

"Don't you have any female friends?"

"I've been too busy working. I'm lucky to have Dion." Anabiel shrugged her shoulders. She was OK with not having that many friends.

"Would you like me to call my daughter and ask what stores are best?"

"Are your daughters busy?"

Anabiel was on the way to Tom's place to pick up his daughters and for some reason she was nervous. She had never really done the making friends thing. The only reason Dion was around was because he had just latched onto her and refused to stop pestering her.

"What if they don't like me?" Anabiel asked

"They'll like you." Tom smiled.

"Yeah but what if they don't." God she sounded like a kid on her first day of school.

"They will." Tom just laughed as he pulled up in front of his apartment building and honked his horn. Two girls came bounding down the front steps and hopped into the car.

"Alissa, Chelsea this is Anabiel. Anabiel the girls." Tom introduced.

"I've heard so much about you." Anabiel said greeting the girls.

"Likewise." Chelsea stated

"Yeah we hear about how amazing you are all the time. I was starting to think you were a made up super hero." Alissa stuck her tongue out at her dad when he gave her a stern look. It obviously had no effect.

"So what do you need help with?" Chelsea asked getting straight to business. She was obviously the more focused and driven one. Anabiel could remember Tom saying she wanted to be a lawyer.

"I actually need a gown for the opera tonight and I hate this kind of thing." Anabiel answered.

"Of course we can help." Alissa clapped her hands in joy. "Anything in particular?"

"Actually yeah. It has to have sleeves and cant be backless."

"Well you know how to complicate things." Alissa sat thinking for a moment. She must have thought of an idea because she then told her father where to go. "I know just the place."

The girls chatted to pass the time. Anabiel found out Chelsea was indeed trying to become a lawyer and was filling out paper work for colleges. Alissa was still in high school but would be graduating next year. She actually wanted to get into costume design of theaters and movies.

"Here you go ladies." Tom said puling up in front of a quaint boutique.

"I had a feeling you'd like this." Alissa stated after seeing Anabiel's quizzical look.

"Good call." Anabiel said climbing out of the car. Upon entering Anabiel saw it was an explosion of vintage clothes and accessories. Alissa immediately took the lead and started rummaging through the racks of clothes. She'd find something, hold it up to Anabiel and either put it back or drape it over Chelsea's arm. Most of it went back on the rack.

"Are you girls finding everything OK?" The sales lady asked after sneaking up on them. Apparently the store hired ninja's.

"Actually I was wondering if you guys are keeping anything special in the back. It needs sleeves and a covered back. Have anything like that?" Alissa asked with an authoritative tone.

"I'll see what I can do." The sales lady smiled as she head into the back.

"I think the red one will make you look like a porcelain doll." Chelsea stated as she held up a dress that was draped over her arm. "I think the beige on will be too oriental looking for the opera though..."

"I personally don't know about the lilac one." Alissa interjected. "You're either gonna rock that color or it's going to make you look sick."

Anabiel grabbed the lilac on and held it up to herself in the mirror. She just shook her head and the girls agreed as she put it back onto the rack.

"Here we go girls. I found two but the one is really iffy." The sales lady handed them to Chelsea. "Do you need to try them on?"

The sales lady led them to the fitting room when they all shook their heads yes. Once there Chelsea handed Anabiel on of the beige ones first. After a quick change they all agreed that it was in fact to oriental looking.

Anabiel then quickly changed into the other beige dress but immediately put it back on the hanger. It looked too much like a muu muu to her.

Chelsea handed her the red one. It fit like a glove. Anabiel opened the door to show the girls.

"Oh my god it's so pretty." Alissa did a happy little jump.

"I told you it'd look great with her pale skin." Chelsea said. "How do you feel in it though?"

"Eh It is pretty and I do like it but..."

"It's not perfect." Alissa chimed in. "Totally agree. Try on the black one."

Anabiel closed the door and changed into the black one. She was at a loss for words. She just opened the door again.

"Oh. My. God." Alissa made a show of having her jaw drop

"Yeah if that's not perfect your standards are impossible." Chelsea stated as she pulled Ana over to the mirror. Anabiel had to agree. The dress clung to her figure and accentuated it nicely. She even loved the pattern of the lace and how it fanned out around her legs.

"Are people going to be stepping on it though?" Anabiel asked looking at it trail on the floor behind her.

"Nope." Alissa pulled it up and handed her a little loop of fabric. "Hold this and no one will step on your train."

Anabiel looked back in the mirror and loved everything about this dress. It made her feel amazing and elegant and powerful. It accentuated every move she made.

"Perfect?" Chelsea asked

"Perfect." Anabiel agreed.

"Then let's go buy it!"


	12. Chapter 12

Anabiel walked into her apartment and set down her shopping bags. Looking back on her day she had a lot of fun. She ended up being convinced to get a manicure and pedicure and then took everyone to lunch as a thank you because the girls wouldn't take any money. The girls even made plans with her to have a movie night at their house next week.

She looked up at the clock and saw that it was a little past four. Anabiel grabbed the dress bag and brought it into her closet, hanging it up on the back of the door. She grabbed a pair of her strapping black heels and placed them with the dress. Now she knew what she was wearing for tonight but she worried if it wouldn't be right. She just shook her head at her childishness. She couldn't help but be nervous.

Anabiel jumped into the shower and too her sweet time. Enjoying the heat. She focused on getting ready and not on the butterflies in her stomach. By the time she got out it was heading toward six.

She quickly dried herself and blew dry her hair making it fluffier than it usually was. Six fifteen.

She sat at her vanity and applied her make up, going for a more subtle look. As she rooted through her makeup bag she found a certain shade of lipstick and couldn't help but smile as she applied it. Six thirty five.

Anabiel went to her jewelry box and looked through the earrings. Should she do dangling ones? Studs? Should she wear a necklace? She decided to let the dress be the statement piece. Donning a simple pair of diamond studs she went into her closet. Six forty three.

She rooted through her drawer of purses. She didn't want something bulky. That's when she found it. Her mothers old black clutch. Six forty eight.

Anabiel grabbed her shoes and headed into the bedroom. Stopping at her vanity she spritzed herself with perfume. It was her favorite scent. Light and airy with just a hint of cedar. It reminded her of her childhood. Six fifty.

She padded her way into the living room and set her shoes down when she heard a knock at the door.

"He's early." Anabiel muttered to herself as she opened the door. To her surprise it wasn't Oswald but Dion. He looked up at her surprised , no doubt by her current attire.

"Yes Dion?" Anabiel gave him a strained smile.

"I just wanted to come over here and apologize." Dion slid his way into the apartment. "I know things have been tense between us and I wanted to see if you wanted to grab a coffee and chat. Got other plans though?"

"I'm going to the opera tonight." Anabiel stated simply. She didn't have to tell him who with.

"Ugh I hate them." Dion sighed loudly.

"Well fortunately my life doesn't revolve around you." Anabiel kind of snapped.

"Ooo girlie think you can keep those claws in?" Dion feigned a hurt expression. "But seriously can we do coffee tomorrow?"

"I'll pencil you in." She joked with him. She walked over and started putting her shoes on. "But you should head out. I need to get ready."

"Sure thing girlie." Dion said with a little wave. He swung the door open and froze. On the other side stood Oswald Cobblepot. Dion instantly went on the defensive. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Anabiel got up with a sigh. grabbing her clutch she headed to the door simply stating, "You told me to play nice."

"Well not that nice." Dion retorted. Anabiel just shrugged her shoulders and walked past Dion and into the hall.

"A pleasure to see you Mr. Cobblepot." Anabiel greeted him cordially.

"And you too. May I state you are looking lovely this evening?" Oswald's eyes scanned her entire body. "Shall we be going? We don't want to be late."

Anabiel gave him a nod and turned to Dion. "Lock up when your done will you?"

The pair walked away leaving Dion flabbergasted.

When they reached Oswald's car they sat in silence of a few moments before Oswald turned to her.

"Mind my asking what that was about?" Cobblepot was smiling his usual sarcastic smile.

"Dion is just protective." Anabiel replied with as little information as possible. The less Cobblepot knew the better.

"I take it that you did not tell him about our plans for the evening?"

"Why is it any of his business?" It was Anabiel's turn to give a smile. When Oswald looked at her lips he noticed what she was wearing. "Do you like my lipstick?"

"I do admit it is a lovely shade, though the next time you apply it to my body I do hope it's from your lips instead of the tube."

Anabiel blushed profusely at his statement. She did not expect such bold statement. They sat the rest of the trip in silence. Oswald smirking and Anabiel flustered.

They reached the theater in a timely manner given the amount of traffic. The sidewalks were filled with the finely dressed people milling about. Anabiel had to mentally steel herself for the oncoming crowd.

"I do hope you don't mind if I don't mingle too much." Anabiel said softly as Oswald helped her out of the car.

"I had you pegged for someone who didn't like crowds." Oswald practically whispered into her ear. "Shall we just go to our seats?"

"If you don't mind."

The pair of them were shown to the box where they would be sitting by one of the workers, who quickly took off once his job was done.

"I hope you don't mind but I bought out the entire box." Anabiel was looking about, taking in all the luxurious embellishments.

"This is fairly private. I do hope you don't plan to embarrass me again."

"I promise. No trickery planned for the moment."

"For the moment?" Oswald repeated.

"You know I am a little devious." She said giving him a coy smile.

"Mm. That's why I'm worried." Oswald looked at her standing by the ledge. "I feel I must say it again. You look rather lovely."

Anabiel couldn't stop the blush that crept across her cheeks as she stumbled over a thank you.

"I must ask though. Is this the first time you've ever gone out with any one in such a setting?" Oswald took a seat in one of the available chairs.

"Are you asking have I ever been on a date?" She asked. He simply nodded before she continued. "No. I have not. I didn't know this was a date. I thought this was to curry favor before we discussed business."

"I must admit after what you pulled, you have a lot of sucking up to do." Oswald laughed. "And what makes you think this will even work.?"

"Because you won't be able to resist." Anabiel knelt in front of him looking into his eyes. "You want to put me in place. You want to have power. Absolute power in Gotham and I'm the only thing in your way really. You want me in my place under your thumb as a testament to your power. So all others will see me as an example and follow suite. Is that about right?"

Oswald just reached down and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "That is a lovely shade of lipstick on you."

Anabiel and Oswald spent the opera in companionable silence. She had though that Oswald would have tired of it like Dion and fallen asleep halfway through the first act but no. He relished it. He was attentive through the whole thing. When it was finished they waited until most of the crowd had left before they went to Oswald's car.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Anabiel asked truly interested.

"Immensely. Mother loves to play her records of it. She would simply die if she had come."

"Perhaps we can bring her next time." Anabiel blurted without even thinking.

"Perhaps." Oswald stated, staring intently at her as he helped her into the car.

The traffic to get away from the theater was horrible. They sat in a stand still for almost an hour, making small talk to pass the time.

"So I must ask, when would you like to discuss business?" Anabiel asked when the car was finally moving along. Oswald sat there for a bit checking the messages he missed while they were watching the show before he answered.

"Actually I'm bringing you to my office to discuss that now if you don't mind." Oswald gave her a smile.

"Oh I suppose not." Anabiel watched as he returned to his phone. Taking cue from him she turned on her phone and nearly gasped. There were almost fifty messages and she didn't want to even look at the missed calls. With a sigh she began sifting through them.

Dion went from scolding her, to pleading with her, back to scolding her, and finally ended with panicked worry. She quickly composed a message.

Dion cut the crap. The show just got over and my phone was off as not to interrupt it. Oswald has been nothing but the perfect gentleman unlike yourself.

She hit send a little rougher than she had intended and scowled straight ahead. Within a few moments though her phone started ringing.

"Oh shit." Anabiel mumbled as she looked down at her phone.

"Problem?" Oswald asked giving her his attention.

"It's my mother..." She said sheepishly playing with her phone. "Do you mind."

She answered the phone and immediately regretted it.

"Anabiel. Rosalyn. Di Antonio!" Her mother's voice nearly blew out her eardrums. Oswald tried to hide the smile that was creeping on to his face.

"It's not funny." Anabiel mouthed as her mother continued to rant on loud enough for Oswald to hear every word.

"Anabiel! Are you even paying attention!?" Her mother screeched

"Actually no mother, I was recovering from the hearing loss you caused with your banshee wail." Anabiel was not in the mood.

"Don't you sass me young lady!" Her mother persisted. Oswald was now trying to hold in his hysterics.

"Mother. If you don't mind I am busy." Anabiel sighed.

"I've heard. Out fooling around with mangy tom cats. I didn't raise you to be some painted hussy!"

"Mother I don't even date!"

"Oh and where are you now? Still out with this mystery man Dion won't tell me about? You don't even tell me his name!" Her mother was on a tangent. Without so much as a 'how do you do' Oswald took the phone from her hand.

"Good evening Mrs. Di Antonio. My name is Oswald Cobblepot. I'm sorry if I have inconvenienced you in any manner but Anabiel was only abiding by my request to keep our meetings in secret until I could find an appropriate time to tell my own mother." Oswald's voice was a soothing as a kitten's purr. He listened as her mother spoke in a normal tone before he replied. "Do not worry ma'am. I will not rush her into anything she does not wish, including coitus and yes I promise if it does get that serious we will use protection."

Anabiel died a little inside at the moment. A blush cascaded over her entire face as she curled into the corner of the car making sure not to face him. She couldn't listen as they continued their exchange. All she could think of was how she wanted the earth to swallow her whole.

"Well. She seemed nice." Oswald said cheekily after he hung up. He held out her phone and she snatched it from his hand making sure no eye contact was involved. She was absolutely mortified. Anabiel couldn't believe that her mother had discussed sex with him. Him having sex with her. The thought of it was... was...

"Anabiel." Oswald said firmly, like he had been trying to get her attention for a while now.

She looked up at him and found that he had moved himself closer so that their bodies were almost touching. She stared into his blue eyes as he leaned in and kissed her.

It was gentle at first, feather light and chaste, but a need grew between them and it became a battle for attempted dominance. Each willing the other to submit.

With a growl Oswald wrapped his arms around her and pressed her body against his as he continued the assault on her lips.

Anabiel couldn't contain the moan that escaped her which only increased Oswald's fervor until she finally pulled back breathlessly nibbling his bottom lip as she did so. The two of them sat there staring at each other, trying to catch their breath when the car came to a stand still.

Oswald got out of the car and held his hand out for Anabiel. She graciously accepted and as soon as their skin touched the tension between them returned. Anabiel couldn't help but look at the ground to avoid eye contact. She quietly followed Oswald into his house, taking in all the grandeur and decor. He certainly did live like a king.

"I'm afraid my place isn't quite as modern as yours." He declared as he led her through the foyer.

"That's quite all right. I'm rather fond of antiquities." She said eying a particular stand in the hall. "I like things that have character."

"Then you'll love it here." Oswald gave her a smile as he led her to the study.

Anabiel looked around the room while leaning against his desk. Taking in all it had to offer when she looked over to the fireplace she saw Cobblepot leaning against the mantle watching her closely.

"I wish my fireplace was real wood." Anabiel said as she stared into the flames. "So would you like to start discussions now?"

"I would like to reiterate what we were discussing in the car." Oswald said as he casually shambled to her side.

"We discussed a few things. Care to refresh my6 memory?"

Anabiel didn't even have enough time to take a breath before Oswald had her in his arms kissing her. He slid his hands down her sides and gently guided her to sit on the desk. She went to happily obey but her dress had other ideas. Anabiel's phone rang once more and both of them growled in frustration as they pulled apart.

"What!?" Anabiel snapped at the person on the other end of the line. Oswald shuffled his way back over to the mantle.

"Ma'am, It's Gloria. You're going to need to come down to the office. Some one seems to have broken in." It was really Taylor on the line.

"Was anything taken?" Anabiel asked, still speaking in their code.

"No, but four yellow roses were left on your desk. So far nothing else is disturbed." Taylor responded.

"I'll be there soon." Anabiel hung up her phone and turned her attention to Oswald. "It seems I can't catch a break in this city."

"I could fix that you know. What's the problem?" Oswald asked looking at her with a hunger in his eyes. He was clearly hoping to pick up where they left off.

"It seems someone has broken into my office. I need to go." Anabiel straightened her spine. The scrutiny at which his gaze was giving her caused her to almost falter for a moment. Did he know it was a ploy.

"Please take my car. Regrettably the driver left but I'll happily loan you Butch."

"Thank you but I can page my driver-"

"I insist." Oswald stepped closer to her.

"Then I accept." Anabiel agreed as she grabbed her clutch from his desk. Oswald escorted her to the door, grabbing butch along the way and sending him to bring the car around front.

"This may seem like an odd question." Oswald began as the pair of them waited on the front porch for the car to be pulled around. "But may we do this again? Minus the business I mean?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Anabiel couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I'll have to think about it. I mean I did enjoy our time together but isn't it a bad policy to mix business with pleasure? Not that the kiss was business, it was very much pleasure but-"

Oswald silenced her mouth with his own. He thought the way she rambled when she was nervous was rather...agreeable.

The two of them pulled apart as Butch brought the car to the door.

"You have my number if you wish to get a hold of me Miss Di Antonio." Oswald opened the passenger door for her.

"And you have mine as well Mr. Cobblepot." Anabiel slid into the seat and gave a smile to him as he shut her door. Butch started heading down the driveway and she couldn't help but look back at Oswald.

"So where do you need to go?" Butch asked her once they were heading into the heart of Gotham.

"My office please." Anabiel said fiddling with her phone. She sent a message to Taylor and put the phone away.

The phone rang five minutes later like planned.

"Ma'am. Gloria again. It seems everything is in order. You don't need to come in."

"Are you quite sure?" Anabiel played along. "I've already changed plans to come in."

"Quite sure."

"Fine. If it turns out you need me just call." Anabiel turned to Butch. "It seems you can just take me home. My people have already taken care of it.

"As you say boss lady." Butch said with a smile. They rode in silence for a few minutes before Butch spoke. "So those cookies your mother made were delicious. Any way I can get some more?"

"I'll have her send some more up. You should try her jammy dodgers." Anabiel gushed.

"What's a jammy dodger?" Butch asked looking at her like she had two heads.

"You've never had a jammy dodger!?" Anabiel spazzed. "So it's basically a biscuit made with shortbread with jam filling in the center and it is so delicious. I'm calling my mother in the morning. You have got to try them."

Butch couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm as he pulled down another road.

"Butch? Can you tell me about Oswa- I mean Mr. Cobblepot?" Anabiel asked.

"Depends on what you want to know. Can't be giving away all the boss' secrets you know."

"Nothing like that. I promise." Anabiel reassured him before continuing. "It's just does he have a lot of lady friends?"

Butch actually laughed at this. Not a little chuckle but a full hearted belly laugh. "Miss. The only woman I've seen him pay any mind to was his mother until recent events and of course by recent events I mean you."

"Why me?" Anabiel was shocked.

"I think it's because you infuriate him."

"Oh gee thanks."

"That's not what I meant. It's like most girls are into dumb girly things but you. You made yourself a fortune and an empire of your own and your not even halfway to sixty yet. You come marching into Gotham, as a nobody, declare you're going to make changes, and you follow through with it. You're not just smart you've got smarts. You know how the world ticks. So when Mr. Cobblepot tried to play you like you were a normal person and was thwarted. I think that caught his attention. The fact that you keep up and surpass him, he likes that but it pisses him off too."

"Butch why are you telling me all this? Why are you being so honest with me?" Anabiel was curious. She didn't expect Butch to be talkative.

"You had the perfect opportunity to kill the boss and me but you didn't. You're not out to hurt people." Butch shrugged his shoulders. "Anyways its not like I'm tellin' ya anything vital."

Butch finally pulled up in front of her apartment building.

"Hey Butch. Does that guy on the stoop belong to you guys? He's been following me since I first met you and it's starting to get irksome."

"I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but he's not one of ours" Butch said before he got out of the car. He came around to her side and opened the door offering his hand. He walked her into the lobby and straight up to the elevator.

"Miss go straight up to your place and lock the doors.."

"Is everything OK?" Anabiel was starting to get worried.

"Everything's fine." Butch smiled.

"That's what grown ups tell children when everything is in fact, not fine." Anabiel retorted.

"Everything's fine."


	13. Chapter 13

When Anabiel made it up to her apartment she found Dion sitting on her sofa sipping on a scotch.

"Make yourself at home." She muttered sitting next to him and taking off her shoes.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Dion asked staring straight ahead, not making eye contact.

"Yeah I guess. The opera was exquisite. One of my favorites. You know that." Anabiel took his glass and took a sip.

"That's not what I mean. Did you enjoy your first time? I didn't think you'd use your body as a bargaining chip." Dion said mostly to himself causing Anabiel to spit out the drink in surprise. Dion persisted. "I shouldn't have pushed you into making a deal. I was just worried we'd be shut down before we began."

"Dion! I didn't do anything with Cobblepot!" She spat at him. He finally turned and looked at her. "You ninny! I had to get him out and away so we could get the shipments back!"

"You didn't do the hanky panky with him?"

"No."

"The horizontal mambo?"

"No-"

"The dip, doink, and do?"

"What?"

"Play hide the salami?"

"You're making these up."

"Raise the flagpole?"

"Dion!"

"Storm the cotton gin?"

"Quit it you pervert!" Anabiel slapped him playfully in the arm causing him to laugh. "What is wrong with you! God!"

"Absolutely nothing thank you." Dion was laughing so hard at her reaction that tears were streaming down his face. It took a couple of minutes to compose himself. "So nothing happened?"

"Oh don't you start that again." Anabiel snapped.

"So why did you go out with him?" Dion was genuinely puzzled.

"I had to get him to turn off his phone in case the team I sent to retrieve the shipment got caught. Plus who better an alibi than the person that you're retrieving the merchandise from?" Anabiel said delicately.

"You." Dion had a smile plastered across his face. "You little minx."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"But what I don't understand." Dion said stroking his chin. "Why wasn't I in this little loop?"

"You're not very good with the poker face thing." Anabiel admitted coyly into the drink.

"So in other words I'd botch it?" Dion feigned hurt. "I'm disappointed you feel that way."

"Oh quit it. The fewer people that knew, the better." Anabiel swatted him and smiled. "Think about it. As we're talking my team is stocking the bar and casino. We'll be able to open on schedule. In one weeks time we will be raking in the cash."

"Unless our little penguin decides to be an upstart." Dion interjected.

"Way to be a buzz-kill." Anabiel pouted.

"What makes you think he won't find out? What can you do to guarantee your safety? If he does find out, and I think he will, he'll be furious. You're that pebble in his shoe that keeps stabbing him whenever he takes a step." Dion took his drink back and finished it off.

"First off it's not like he can go to the police, he stole them first. Second, It's not like he's going to bust my kneecaps. What I did wasn't that bad."

"You made him look like an idiot." Dion slightly snapped. "The mob runs on ego and respect and you just damaged both of his. He's just been playing until now."

"As have I." Anabiel snapped as she got up and went into her briefcase. She pulled out a red leather-bound book and dropped it on the coffee table in front of Dion."

"What's this?" Dion asked as he flipped through the pages.

"Uncle sent it when he found out I was moving to Gotham." Anabiel sat back down next to him.

"You're kidding." Dion said flicking through, actually reading it this time.

"So let's say I have years of experience at my fingertips." Anabiel practically purred.

"I thought we were the good guys?" Dion whispered.

"It's only so I know my enemies. I won't ever use any of it." Anabiel promised him.

"I'll kick your ass if you do." Dion flashed a toothy grin.

"I'd love to see you try."

Dion ended up spending the night in the guest room. Anabiel didn't really mind. She liked having another person in the apartment.

It's when he woke her up at the ass crack of dawn to exercise that she minded. She grumbled and moaned the entire way to the gym. She bitched some more when the personal trainer kicked her ass and then she complained that she was sore once she was home.

"Why do you have a personal trainer if your going to whine the entire time?" Dion snapped at her, sick of hearing her complain.

"Because fat is bad but so is exercise..."

"So you do the most difficult forms of self defense?" He couldn't wrap his head around her logic.

"It's a challenge."

"I don't think I'll ever understand you." Dion muttered as Anabiel hobbled off to take her shower.

Anabiel sat in her closet debating on what to wear yet again. She didn't want to be super business formal but she didn't want to be completely casual either. Why not go in the middle and do business casual?

She grabbed a pair of denim capri's and a white shirt, a sports jacket to throw on top, and a pair of fun little wedges to finish it off. She stood in the mirror looking over her outfit and decided it was adequate. The phone rang in her bedroom and Anabiel quickly ran out to answer it.

"Hello sweetie." Her mother's voice rang out in a sing song way.

"Good morning mother." Anabiel smiled.

"So how was your date?" Her mother punched right to the point. "He sounded like a respectable little gentleman."

"It wasn't a date mom." Anabiel cringed when she said it. She knew what was coming.

"Oh that's too bad." Her mother sighed.

"Wait. What?"

"I said that's too bad."

"I know that but no lectures? No guild trips? No speech about grandchildren?" Anabiel felt like she was in the twilight zone.

"No. It will happen eventually."

"What have you done with my real mother you body snatcher?" Anabiel made her mother laugh.

"Anabiel I know these things take time. I guarantee you don't even know what his eye color is-"

"Blue." Anabiel said without thinking.

"Blue?"

"His eye color. Bright blue." Anabiel fiddled with the odds and ends on her nightstand.

"Uh-huh."

"What?"

"Nothing sweetie."

"Oh hey ma. Can you make a cookie assortment and overnight it? Definitely going to need some jammy dodgers." Anabiel's mouth watered at the thought of it.

"Do I look like a personal cookie servant?"

"Yes."

"Fine. You better love me child." She could hear the smile on her mother's voice.

"I do." Anabiel said before they hung up. She looked up and saw Dion in the doorway.

"So what's on the agenda for today girlie?" He asked as he plopped on the bed next to her.

"A couple of meetings. I have to get a hold of Easton to see how things are going. You know. The normal." Ana shrugged her shoulders. She looked at her clock and noticed the time. "Speaking of which we should get going. I need to get into the office."

"Already paged Tom. He should be here any minute."

Anabiel's morning was uneventful Drab even. Definitely monotonous. She wished something would happen to spice it up. Regrettably this was one of the times that life was all to happy to oblige. Gloria came into Anabiel's office with a knock carrying a large bouquet of white roses.

"What's this?" Anabiel asked when the flowers were set on her desk.

"A delivery." Gloria said peeking around the massive amount of flowers.

"From whom?" Anabiel asked searching for a card and not finding one.

"I don't know. The delivery guy didn't have a name." Gloria almost shrugged her shoulders but stopped herself. "It looks like you have an admirer."

"So it seems..." Anabiel trailed off.

For the rest of the day the flowers were always on her mind. Were they really from an admirer? Were they a threat? Were they simply flowers? Was it a mistake at the company? Were they from Oswald?

The last thought made her heart flutter. Would he do something like that? Did he have a thing for her? Anabiel trudged through the rest of her meetings, silently trying to put the puzzle pieces together but failing splendidly. It was near maddening.

She stayed late in the office that evening. She had so much paperwork she felt like she had a small forest's worth sitting on her desk. It was well past eleven when she finished.

Tom took her home telling her stories about his daughters to keep her awake until she got to her apartment. Once she got home she stripped down to her underwear and threw on a crop top for bed. Once her head hit the pillow she was dead to the world.

The clattering from the kitchen woke her from a dead sleep, alarm bells ringing in her head. A quick glance at the clock told her it was two and change in the morning. Far too late to be expecting guests.

Anabiel silently crept her way down the hallway, her back to the wall so nothing could sneak up on her. When she got to the doorway to the kitchen she carefully peered around the corner and found Oswald standing there helping himself to a glass of one of her liquors.

"What have I told you about letting yourself into my home Mr. Cobblepot?" Anabiel glared at him as she charged into the kitchen. The sound of a gun cocking made her freeze in mid step and turn to look in her blind spot. There stood Victor holding a gun aimed straight at her head. She just glared harder.

"I figured that would be the least of your worries." Oswald said as he snooped through her cupboards.

"Is this where you ask for the peanut butter so you can make yourself a snack and attempt to threaten me?" Anabiel sarcastically smiled at him.

"No but that is a good idea. I'll remember that for my next late night kitchen raid." Oswald oozed sarcasm right back at her. "I'm actually looking for the wines your cousin sent you."

"You have them or so I would assume. After all it was you who took my shipments. Again or so I would assume."

"Don't Insult my Intelligence." Oswald glared at her, rage clearly showed on his face. Even his body language radiated it. "I know you stole them back."

"Retrieved."

"I don't think you're in the position to correct me." Victor stepped a little closer when Oswald sneered at her.

"Ugh. Do you know how obnoxious Dion's going to be when he hears about this." Anabiel crossed her arms over her chest. "He's going to do his little 'I told you so' song and dance. It's going to be very grating on the nerves."

"Well luckily you'll be dead so you won't have to hear it." Oswald looked at Victor, signaling him to advance.

"Tsk tsk tsk Oswald. Finally realizing you couldn't beat me so you're just going to try to get me out of the way. It must be so unsatisfying that I'm not on my knees begging for my life. Saying I'm too young to die. That there's so much that I wanted to do and all that rubbish." As Anabiel spoke she moved to the counter and leaned against it. Victor went to advance but Oswald was intrigued.

"And why6 aren't you I wonder? Hatching some devious plan?"

"As you can see. I've dealt with worse and lived to tell the tale." She said with a sweeping motion of her arms to emphasize her point.

"Do tell how you got those." Oswald was curious.

"Maybe tomorrow. Lunch?"

"You won't live past tonight." He said as a matter of factually.

"Yes. I will." With that Anabiel threw the bag of powdered ghost pepper that she had left on the counter earlier into Victor's eyes and rushed him, grabbing his gun arm. The weapon discharged into the air as she wrenched it out of his hand. She grabbed the other on from it's holster and pointed one gun at each of them. Victor was sputtering and coughing, trying to get the burning of his throat to stop.

"Oswald dear. Please take Victor's hand and lead him toward the door. I am rather tired and you have overstayed your welcome." Anabiel growled. Keeping the gun trained on him as he did what she said. She followed the pair down the hall and out the door. When they got to the elevator Oswald pressed the button and they waited. Anabiel finally spoke. "So. Lunch tomorrow. One. Meet me at my office."

Oswald couldn't believe what she was saying. Was she freaking insane? He had just tried to kill her and now she was talking a lunch date. What the hell?

"Oh and Oswald. I'd prefer it if you were alone." She winked at him as the elevator doors opened with a ding and the duo shuffled their way in.

"Boss I think I'm in love with that girl." Victor rasped and the elevator doors closed on Oswald's astonished face.

Anabiel turned around to find her neighbor staring at her from the doorway.

"Good morning Mrs. Pinkette." Anabiel politely waved, accidentally flashing the gun at her. When Ana realized what she still had in her hands she hid them behind her back.

"Good morning honey." The elderly lady said with a smile. "Guy troubles?"

"Yeah. You could say that." Anabiel nodded. "Trouble sleeping again?"

"Yes. It's this damn hip. Just can't get it to sit right. Oh do tell your mother that those cookies were fantastic. Do you think she would share the recipes?'

"I don't know. I'll ask her for you though. Worst case scenario she says no." Anabiel shrugged.

"You're such a dear. Good night honey." Mrs. Pinkette went back into her apartment, locking the door behind her. Anabiel couldn't help but smile as she walked back to her own apartment.

Once she had locked the door up tight she put the guns in one of her empty kitchen drawers. She would deal with those in the morning. Right now all she wanted was sleep.

She made her way back to her bedroom and once again fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The alarm blared in Anabiel's ears as she stared up at the ceiling. She was dog tired and just wanted more sleep. It had been a hell of a week doing final touches on the casino. The bar had actually opened early and that had relieved a lot of her stress but this damn casino was getting a lot of little setbacks. Like having to order all new glassware because the other company couldn't get it shipped in time.

That wasn't what was on her mind though. For some reason she was thinking about Oswald Cobblepot and their lunch from almost a week ago. The thing that had surprised her was he had actually shown up.

Anabiel was sitting at her desk filling out several forms needed to get permits to use special lighting outside the casino on opening night when she heard the familiar shuffle of feet.

"I'm glad you decided to come." Anabiel paused in her writing and looked up. "And with no lackeys in tow."

"I know when I've been beat." Oswald sniffed as he walked in.

"You're planning to poison me during lunch aren't you?" She said with a smile.

"The thought may have crossed my mind." He admitted earning a laugh from Anabiel. "So is this just to gloat the fact that you seem nearly impossible to kill?"

"Nope. This is pleasure not business." Anabiel shuffled her papers together. "Well business and then pleasure."

"What?"

"I don't mix business and pleasure remember. Bad policy to have. So I figured we'd have a chat and then we'd leave the business aspect in the office. Then perhaps if you're willing we could go and have a pleasant lunch. No threats. No trickery. Just...us."

"Are you mental?"

Anabiel laughed. Wholeheartedly. "No. I don't believe that I am. Just very forgiving. Maybe even to a fault."

"Why?" Oswald was watching her intently.

"Why what?" Anabiel asked.

"Why, after all of our interactions and everything I have done, do you still want to..."

"Even look at your dumb face?" Anabiel interjected, earning a scowl. "Because when I went to the opera I actually enjoyed my time with you. I realized that if you take out the business aspect of our... relationship we could actually be amicable."

"So you want to be friends? How quaint." Oswald sneered.

"Socially yes. Business wise no. Business wise I view you as a pawn and I'm pretty sure you see me in the same manner. What I'm talking is an alliance." Anabiel leaned back in her chair. "Last night has made it perfectly clear that you will persist in being a pain in my ass unless I throw you a bone."

"You're throwing me a bone now are you?"

"Poor choice of words. I apologize."

"So what are you thinking? Pay me off to make me disappear?"

"Absolutely not. That would be the same as you winning. No. Money will never exchange hands. Ever. I'm thinking a quid pro quo if you will. If you need a favor and I can help, I'll do it for you. Vice versa."

"What if I want more?"

"Then we continue this little game of ours. Though I personally think it's becoming too much like a classic cartoon plot. Should I start calling you Elmer if you choose this route?"

"I don't know. I personally find the chase invigorating."

"Until you end up with a stick of dynamite in your face." Anabiel stood, smoothing the wrinkles from her skirt. "Think on it for a bit. Now here is the question I truly want to know the answer to. Would you accompany me for a light lunch?"

Oswald sat there, clearly contemplating everything she had thrown at him before he spoke. "So who's going to be the first debtor? Who is going to be the first one to ask for help?"

"You mean who is going to relinquish their control and put themselves out at the others mercy." Anabiel translated.

"Exactly."

"Fine. To keep us from a stand still. I will be the first." Anabiel pulled a file folder from her desk and threw it in front of him. "I have someone tailing me. Butch was kind enough to tell me he didn't belong to you so that has me wondering. Who is he and who is he working for? My people on the streets have next to nothing. Maybe yours can figure it out."

Oswald grabbed the file and started flipping through it. "I'll put my best people on it. How can you be certain I won't abuse this?"

"Call it a leap of faith." Anabiel came around her desk and stood in front of Oswald.

"So the up and coming queen of the corporate world and the king of Gotham." Oswald had gotten up from his seat and his body was inches from hers. "People are going to talk."

"Let them."

Anabiel finally got out of her bed slamming the alarm clock off as she did so. She needed to take a break after the casino opened tonight. Maybe take a weekend for a stay-cation. She was already greatly looking forward to her movie night with Alissa and Chelsea tomorrow.

The shower was nice and steaming when she jumped in. Her mind went back to that lunch once more and more specifically to how Dion had reacted when he had heard about it. She had to tell him everything. Even about them breaking in once again. Dion was livid when he found out that she had a gun pointed on her. It took everything she had to keep him from going and shooting Oswald.

She jumped out of the shower and just walked around her bedroom trying to air dry herself. She finally decided to go into her closet and get dressed. She didn't have too much to do today. Just had to run into the office for a phone conference so she didn't have to dress up. She decided on a pair of jeans and a tank top. She grabbed a hoodie to wear over the tank and a pair of black knee high boots. She looked in the mirror and actually decided to wear a slouch beanie so she didn't have to fight with her hair today.

Anabiel's phone vibrated on her nightstand. Rushing forward she answered the phone noticing it was Oswald.

"Hello Mr. Cobblepot. What can I do for you?" Anabiel greeted.

"I would like to discuss what I've found about your stalker. Will you be in the office?" Oswald got straight to the point.

"Yes. I'll be in for a couple of phone conferences. Nothing too long though. Find anything interesting?" Anabiel was curious.

"You'll just have to wait until our appointment now won't you?"

"Well I'm heading in right now. I'll have some time until my first appointment calls. Do you think you can make it in?"

"As her majesty commands." Oswald hung up with her. Anabiel couldn't help but smile at the nickname he had given her. At first it had annoyed her to no end but now it kind of grew on her.

Ana paged Tom to meet her out front and made her way to the lobby. She made a little detour by her vanity to put on a touch of makeup. When Tom pulled up Anabiel jumped into the back of the car with a happy little bounce.

"Good morning Miss. Still on for tomorrow?" Tom asked.

"Of course! I'm excited to be able to relax." Anabiel beamed.

"Good. The girls are excited too." Tom paused. "So to the office?"

"If you'd kindly."

Anabiel walked into her office and froze. On every desk, stand and table was a vase of white roses.

"Gloria. Gloria!" Anabiel called looking around for her.

"Yes miss?" Gloria stood up from behind a particularly large bouquet.

"What is going on?" Anabiel said grabbing the vase and moving it so she could speak face to face with Gloria. "Where did all these come from?"

Deliveries again Miss. Again no card and the delivery man didn't know either. I even asked if they were using a credit card but they aren't. They're paying cash." Gloria sneezed after she gave her report. "Sorry Miss. Allergies."

"Take care of yourself. I need you in tip top." Anabiel took the flowers and moved them far away from her sneezing receptionist. "And don't take any more deliveries. I'll be in my office if you need anything."

When Anabiel walked into her office she saw her paperwork pile wasn't nearly as full as she thought it would be and gave a sigh of relief. She needed a nap before the casino opening because she knew that she was going to be up all night running around.

Ana had gotten done with a decent chunk of her paperwork when she looked up and found Oswald sitting across from her.

"How long have you been there?" Anabiel asked as she tossed her pen down and leaned back, stretching out her spine.

"Not long. So what is going on with all the roses?" Oswald countered.

"I have no clue. No card. No name on the delivery. The person uses cash. Anyone who knows me, knows that I hate white roses..."

"An you didn't think to tell me? It could be related to your stalker." He chastised her.

"It started out harmless enough." Anabiel shrugged. "So what have you found out?"

"Almost nothing." He wore a scowl on his face as he leaned back. "It's like this guy is a ghost."

"Eh. You'll find something sooner or later." She paused. "So if you haven't found anything why did you want to see me?"

"To see if there was anymore information."

"No other reason?" Anabiel raised an eyebrow.

"Does her majesty wish there to be."

"Perhaps." Anabiel smiled. "I was wondering if you'd accompany me to an event tonight."

"Your casino opening?" Oswald guessed.

"Ooo. You're a smart one." Anabiel joked with him. "Yes. The opening. It'd be nice to have someone to chat with in between hectic shenanigans. Anyways it's always better to go with someone to charity benefits."

"Or are you inviting me so you can keep a close eye on me?" Oswald asked.

"That's just a bonus."

"Is it wise to be seen in public with me? Rumors are one thing but flaunting it. That's a different matter entirely."

"And what exactly am I flaunting? You're just another well off good Samaritan that is going to a charity event to socialize."

"So I'll be there but I won't be there with you?" Oswald asked, a strange look coming over his face.

"Yes and no. In front of the camera's I don't know you. Behind the scenes though we can fall into a regularly scheduled programing."

"Must protect your precious reputation now mustn't we?"

"Yes. If someone found out about our friendly manner it could undermine and taint every good thing that I've done. I've put a lot a lot at risk for our interactions. Should I reevaluate that?" Anabiel watched him carefully. He was acting oddly.

"No. I'll remain her majesty's dirty little secret." Oswald stood up abruptly. "Unfortunately Miss Di Antonio I have other plans so I will not be able to attend. Good day."

Oswald left her sitting there speechless. The amount of sarcasm he had thrown at her was high even for him. Had she said something wrong? Did she do something to offend him? She cursed the fact that she was so socially inept.

Anabiel stared out her door pondering for a moment before returning to her paperwork. She had to get it done if she wanted to sleep.

Ana walked into her apartment and glanced at the clock. It was one in the afternoon. If She got to sleep now she could get up at six and have five glorious hours of sleep. She would also have an hour and a half to get ready for the ceremony at eight.

Perfect plan.

She trodded her way into the bedroom, loosing articles of clothing along the way.  
By the time she reached her bead she was only wearing her bra and panties. With that she flopped down, threw the covers over her and fell asleep.

The kitchen was soaked with the morning light that crept through the windows as Anabiel stood at the stove, putting the kettle over the flame. Her favorite mug was still sitting in the sink from the previous day so she grabbed a sponge and began running the water. She wasn't going to run the dishwasher for a single cup. She got the sponge soapy and began scrubbing away. That's when she felt the arms snake their way around her waist.

"Good morning Miss Di Antonio." Oswald whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her skin. "Up bright and early I see."

"Oswald I'm trying to concentrate." Anabiel scolded him as he moved her hair to the side and gave her neck a kiss.

"Oh yes. Rinsing a cup requires so much of your brain capacity." Oswald chided as his hands traveled further south and he kissed her again. Anabiel finished her cup and turned off the water.

"It does when I have such a distraction." Anabiel twisted around in his arms to face him. She couldn't help but smile.

"Oh I am capable of so much worse." He growled. He kissed her. Hard. Pouncing on her lips and claiming them for his own. One of his hands cupped her face as he kissed her and his other held on to her hip, pulling her body into his.

She let out a low breathy moan as she deepened the kiss. A ravaging need was all she could think of. Both of his hands found their way to her buttocks and gave a squeeze, making her moan again.

"Play fair." Anabiel pleaded.

"Never." Oswald said as he assaulted her neck with kisses and nips. His hands found their way under the oversized t-shirt she was wearing and ran his fingers over her soft skin, tracing the lines of her scars.

"I don't think there's time before I need to go to work." Ana said breathlessly as he played with the hem of her underwear.

"There's always time for this." He said running his thumb over her clit in a circular motion, making her gasp and twitch. She smashed their lips together once more as Oswald continued his ministrations. She couldn't handle the vast amount of pleasure and tried to pull away only to have the sink block her.

"Oswald." She pleaded in a whisper.

"Yes your majesty?" He smirked, making her unsure of whether to throttle him or kiss him. Maybe both.

"Please." She begged.

"Please what?" He teased, making her growl in frustration.

"Fuck me." She pulled his hair and lightly bit him on the collar bone causing his laugh to hitch in his throat. He obeyed her wish. Spinning her around and bending her over the sink he ripped her underwear off of her, plunging himself into her depths.

Ana couldn't contain the gasps and moans that filled the room alongside Oswald's panting breaths. Feeling him moving inside her was on of the most amazing things she had ever felt. It wasn't long before she felt the pressure building up in her lower stomach and Oswald knew it. He grabbed her arms and pulled her against him, plunging deeper than he had been. With out any warning he bit down on her shoulder and her body couldn't withstand all the sensations. She tightened almost painfully around him causing him to curse under his breath as he released his orgasm inside of her.

Leaning against each other for support they stood there catching their breath. After a moment he finally slid out of her with a groan and she turned to face him.

"I think I love you." She blurted out, a blush creeping over her cheeks. Oswald just looked at her, his hand on her cheek, and open his mouth to speak.

Anabiel's phone woke her out of a sound sleep and a fantastic dream.

"What!" Anabiel snarled when she answered the phone.

"Easy girlie. Just calling to check on ya. Did I interrupt something?" Dion's annoyingly chipper voice came over the phone.

"Just my sleep." Anabiel stated a little more civilly

"That was way too surly for interrupting sleep."

"I was having a very nice dream if you must know."

"Oh I must. What about?"

"Don't worry about it." She snapped, blushing at the memory of her dream.

"Ooo. Was it a naughty one?"

"Why do you even care?" Anabiel was getting annoyed.

"Oh that was defensive. It was! Who with?" Dion was acting like a high school girl getting juicy gossip.

"It's official. You know me too well. Quit it."

"It was with me wasn't it?" Dion said playfully, earning quite a bit of hysterical laughter from her. "You could have just said no."

"Why'd you call Dion?" Anabiel asked trying to get the conversation back on track. She threw her legs over the edge of the bed and sat up.

"Like I said. To check up on you. So you going to tell me who with?"

"No."

"It was Oswald wasn't it?" Dion asked with a weird tone to his voice. Anabiel was speechless.

"H- How did. I mean how could-"

"There's only really two guys in your life. Plus Tom. But he's more of a fatherly figure. But I'm rambling. Was our little dream penguin good?"

"Why do you insist on embarrassing me so?"

"Cause I love ya and I'm that annoying big brother type."

"Well I'm hanging up and I'm going to go get ready. If you remember the real reason you called, message me." Anabiel hung up and looked at the clock. It was only four. She was going to kill Dion for interrupting her nap.

Anabiel strode into her closet and went straight to her cocktail dresses. She chose a cute little black dress that went down a little past her knee's with sleeves and a bateau neckline. She put on a pair of white stockings to hide the scars on her legs. Anabiel debated on whether or not to wear heels for the night. She finally decided not to and slid on a cute little pair of flats instead.

She opened her jewelery box and pulled out a chunky gold necklace and bangle bracelet. She also grabbed the earrings that matched her necklace and threw them on. She decided not to do anything fancy with her hair and just have it hanging loosely to one side. Anabiel donned a natural look to her makeup and looked in the mirror. She looked cute and classy. It would also last her the whole night in both the looks and comfort department.

She paged Tom to pick her up. She figured she would get there early and make sure everything ran perfectly.

Anabiel had been running around like a chicken with her head cut off just like the rest of her workers and her casino was looking glamorous because of it. She designed it to be a tribute to old style Vegas. When Frank Sinatra and the Rat Pack roamed. If one stood still long enough you could feel the spirit of the ere long since gone.

Ana stood in the casino managers office and touched up her hair. The crowds were starting to gather outside. She was trying to steel her nerves for the amount of people she was going to be around. She had a plan. Go mingle for five minutes then spend the rest of the time in the security room.

Regrettably it didn't go as planned

It had been three hours and she still had not been able to slip away. Every time she had tried, she got roped into another conversation or picture opportunity. She was close to a panic attack when life decided to send her a savior.

Dion came up behind her, spun her around, picked her up, and started dancing around with her like she was a rag doll. Anabiel couldn't throw her head back and laugh. He hadn't done that since they were kids.

"Good evening mi' lady." Dion said after setting her down. "You seemed as if you needed a distraction."

"Again I'm going to have to say that you know me too well." Anabiel said as she readjusted his tie. She couldn't help but smile at her friend. Her brother in bond.

"You know I love it when you smile. Gives me the warm fuzzies in my tummy." He teased her.

"Quit it you. So did you come to scope out some ladies?" She teased back.

"Nope I'm here for only one girlie tonight."

"Oh I feel so special."

"So. This has to be a new record for the longest time you've been in a crowd."

"You know, usually I'd have some kind of snarky retort but I think you're right." It was Dion's turn to laugh as Anabiel looked up at the security cameras. "Care to go to the security room with me?"

"Trying to sneak away with me? You naughty girl." He joked. Anabiel just grabbed his hand and dragged him into the back.

The security room was her favorite room. She could watch over the entire casino from this one room via the wall of monitors and not have to interact with a single person. Right now though she was trying to just calm her self.

"I thought you were left in charge of Gotham's hottest scene?" Anabiel asked as she sat in a vacant chair.

"Ah read the article in the paper huh?" Dion sat across from her

"I cut out the clipping and put it in my scrapbook." Anabiel teased. "I especially liked the picture. The aerial silk dancers above your shoulders were a nice touch."

"Ha. That was a photo bomb but I do admit it came out great."

Something on the monitors caught Anabiel's attention as Dion was speaking. Coming through the kitchen. A group of hoodlums with stripes over their eyes. They had guns.

"Miss. I suggest you stay here while we round them up. We already contacted the police." One of the security chiefs barked at her.

"Absolutely not. I must see to my guests." Anabiel barked back as she picked on of the walkies off the wall. "Call me when you're done and don't let them into the main area. I don't want people getting hurt."

Anabiel ignored anything else that was said and hastily made her way through the winding halls. She pulled her cellphone from her pocket and dialed up someone that she suspected may or may not have something to do with this.

"Hello Miss Di Antonio. Enjoying your party?" Oswald answered.

"My casino is currently in the process of an attempted robbery. Do you have any knowledge of this?" Anabiel got straight to the point as she casually entered the party area and merged with everyone else.

"Not my doing I can assure you." She could hear the smile on his voice and blushed profusely. The dream rushing back into her mind.

"Good because they're being rounded up as we speak. I would hate for one of them to rat on you and you end up in jail." She whispered quietly as she made a circuit around the outside perimeter.

"As would I." He retorted as she hung up.

"Report." Anabiel ordered after she put the earwig piece in.

"They did a sneak attack on them and got them but one made a dash for it." It was Dion on the other end. "Looks like she's heading your way girlie."

"Dion tell me which hallway so I can cut her off." Anabiel was on high alert. She didn't want anything ruining a perfect evening.

"Um A-2. A-2."

Anabiel walked hurriedly over to it and entered. She didn't have to wait long before a wild eyed girl came barreling around the corner and halted. A small group of security came quickly behind her. The girl saw that she was trapped, her head whipping back and forth, finally rested on Anabiel.

"Oh honey. Don't even try it. I will end you." Anabiel said putting her hands on her hips. The girl took a moment to reconsider her options and put her hands in the air as she got onto her knees. "Good girl."

It was a nice happy ending to a situation that could of gone from bad to worse in a split second. The icing on the cake was all of her guests were none the wiser. She had chosen her security team well.

"Good job girlie." Dion's voice came through her earwig.

"Dion care to head to my place for a nightcap? I think the security team has this under control. Don't you?"

"Just let me grab my coat."

Anabiel poured another glass of wine for Dion and herself before returning to the stool at the kitchen island. She couldn't even look at the sink with out that dream creeping back into her thoughts.

"So why do you keep blushing every time you look at the sink? Did it tell you a dirty joke?" Dion asked. Was she that transparent to him?

"Just that dream is all." She admitted

"You finally going to tell me what it was?" Dion waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Do you really want to know?" Dion nodded his head and she continued. "I was at the sink washing out a dish and he came up behind me and did very intimate things."

"And he is? Oswald?" Dion asked as she blushed profusely.

"Yeah. I don't even know where it came from. I've never really had a dream like that." Anabiel was still blushing

"Probably because you have a crush on the little twittering fool." Dion said none too kindly. "What's that say about your taste in men? If you can call him that."

"Dionysus Mitchell! You don't need to be so rude." Anabiel scolded.

"Oh did I insult your poor wittle penguin? Good. You need to realize you're too good for him."

"I shall be the judge of whom I am too good for thank you. What has gotten into you? Why are you acting like this?"

"Nothing! What's gotten into you to get you to finally go soft? You used to be so business driven but now your acting like every other stupid girl. Next thing I know your going to be tripping all over this dumb guys dic-"

Anabiel slapped him right across the face and glared. She was on the verge of tears but she wasn't going to let him see that. Dion just stared at her stunned, his fingertips touching the red hand print starting to mar his otherwise clear skin.

"Don't compare me to other women and don't you dare be so vile with me." Her voice was uneven. "I told you that stuff because I trust you. You have no right to make fun of me or be this cruel."

"Maybe you shouldn't trust me. Maybe we shouldn't be friends. If I can't be real with you." Dion stood up grabbing his coat. "You know what. Call me when you get your head on straight and come out of your little dreamland. Look around you girlie."

Anabiel watched as Dion stormed out of her apartment and did nothing but finish off her drink.


	15. Chapter 15

Anabiel stretched out under her covers with a yawn. It was nice not being woken up by a screaming alarm and being able to sleep in to her hearts content. Too bad sleeping in to her was only until nine. She flopped over and drove her face into one of her pillows, trying to force herself back to sleep but failing. Miserably.

With a heavy sigh she flung herself out of bed, almost tripping on the blankets in the process. Padding her way into the bathroom she began her normal routine. When she was squeaky clean she hopped into her closet and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a black hoodie over a t-shirt. She also put on a pair of her comfy sneakers. It was her vacation and she was damn well going to make sure she was comfy.

She looked up at the clock and saw it was only ten thirty. She had some time to kill and nothing to do. Usually she filled any of her downtime with work but she was supposed to be resting.

"Ugh! Vacationing is hard!" Anabiel moaned as she made another circuit around her apartment. She finally plopped down in her sofa chair and scowled at the coffee table. Her apartment was clean thanks to the maid that came twice a week while she was at work so she had no cleaning she could do. She wasn't that good of a cook much to her mother's disappointment. She remembered the first time she tried to make dinner for the family. She caught the oven on fire. Not a good experience for anyone. Though Anabiel's cousin did meet her husband because of it. He was the first fireman at the scene.

"Screw it." Anabiel muttered as she got up, putting her keys and wallet in her pocket. "I'm going to get some brunch."

A little bit later Anabiel sat in a little cafe watching people walk by as she sipped her coffee. It was one of those places that hipsters and art students seemed to flock to but she didn't mind. If one was to strike up a conversation you'd find out that they were the type of people that had extraordinary and fantastical ideas. In fact Anabiel had recently hired someone after eavesdropping on them and their friends. Turned out to be a great idea.

She was scanning over the crowds on the street over the rim of her coffee cup when the chair across from her became occupied by a familiar face.

"I didn't know you were a cafe kind of girl." Butch said putting his coffee down.

"I'm usually not but I had some time to kill. What brings you here?" Anabiel asked, fiddling with her coffee cup.

"Just picking up some coffee for the boss. He loves the place."

"I'll make a note of that. By the way did you ever get the cookies?" Anabiel asked. Butch reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a baggie containing a few of the a fore mentioned cookies. Anabiel couldn't help but chuckle. "I see that you did. Aren't they getting stale?"

"Makes 'em perfect for dunking." Butch shrugged. "Oh and amazing call on the jammy dodgers. You're ma could get rich making those."

"I know. I've tried to get her to give me the recipes but she doesn't want me to corporatize it." Anabiel sniffed. "She's infuriating."

"Like mother, like daughter?"

"I take that as a compliment actually. My mom's awesome." Anabiel took a sip of her coffee as Butch gave a little laugh. "Butch I have to ask. Have you ever though of going legit?"

"Why? You hiring?"

"For you I'd make a position."

"That's sweet but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Have you ever thought of going rouge?"

"Ahh good point." Anabiel said with a sad smile.

"It's in the blood. It can't be helped."

"But circumstances do change."

"Make you a deal. If circumstances change you're the first girl I'll call." Butch gave a toothy grin.

"I'm holding you to that." Anabiel said holding her hand out for him to shake.

"Deal." He said grabbing her hand. After a vigorous shake he tilted her hand so he could look at her watch face. "I had better get goin'. The boss won't like cold coffee."

Anabiel watched him leave after they said their goodbyes. He really was a big teddy bear at heart but she knew even bears have teeth and claws. She couldn't help but wonder what Butch had done in the name of his boss as she finished her coffee.

Anabiel still had sometime to kill so she decided to go for a walk and she couldn't help her mind from wandering to Dion and their fight. She felt so guilty for slapping him. With out even realizing it, she had her phone out and calling him. Several rings later his voice mail picked up. She hung up and didn't leave a message. He would get a hold of her when he got the time. She figured he was probably still sleeping, or he hated her. Either of which she wouldn't blame him.

Anabiel found herself in a little garden park when she came out of her thoughts. It was meticulously manicured and she couldn't help but marvel at all the beautiful blooms. It was a little gem amidst all the dirt and decay. She loved it. She sat down on an ornate little bench and came to a momentous decision as she took in the lovely scenery. She needed to get out more. She had been in this city for weeks and only just found this place. It was unacceptable.

A message tone came from her phone. She pulled it out to see if it was Dion and saw it was Tom. Apparently the girls were driving him crazy and he wanted to know if she'd come over early. She gladly agreed.

Anabiel was attacked as soon as she walked through the door and was pulled over to the couch. On the coffee table she found a stack of movies that the girls had pulled out as well as a few dozen nail polishes. Anabiel picked up a tube of something and read it. It was a mud mask made with red sea mud and algae from the pacific. Anabiel must have made a horrified face.

"It's not that bad." Alissa promised, laughing at Ana's incredulous look. "It makes your skin super soft."

"OK. I'm just going to trust you on this." Anabiel still wasn't so sure.

Several hours later Anabiel completely trusted them about the face mask. It had made her skin baby soft and she couldn't stop rubbing her cheeks as she watched the movie. When the girls found out that she hadn't seen Lord of The Rings they made it a marathon. Ana had to admit it was a dang good movie. She usually hated book to movie adaptations.

While they were watching the movie Anabiel started to get a little warm so she took off her hoodie.

"Oh my god what happened?" Alissa exclaimed in a loud whisper, causing Anabiel to go rigid. She knew exactly what Alissa was asking about.

"Alissa! Where are your manners?" Chelsea scolded her sister with a hit.

"It's OK. I'm used to it. I've had them for years. When I was younger I lived through some pretty terrible things." Anabiel said running her fingers along a random scar.

"Is that why you were so specific about the dress?" Chelsea asked.

"Yup"

"How old were you?" Alissa asked, anger and worry showing plainly on her face.

"Six." The silence hung on the air after Anabiel answered. They could easily tell that someone had inflicted them on her. They were also disturbed to find out that it had bee done to someone at such a young age.

"I hope they burn in hell." Chelsea said practically to herself.

"So does a long list of other people. It doesn't bother me anymore. They're apart of me now. They remind me that I can survive and even thrive no matter what's sent my way." Anabiel said in a lighter tone, trying to ease the tension.

"Geez. What are you, Some kind of super hero? Most girls I know their world ends when they break a freaking nail and then there's you." Alissa threw her hands up in the air, pretending to be exasperated earning a chuckle from Anabiel and her sister. "If you do become a super hero can I design you costume?"

"Sure. Make it something with a hood." The lighthearted mood had returned.

The girls had finished the movie they had been watching and were taking a break before they started the next one. The news was on in the background while they were up stretching and getting some drinks. Tom was practically falling asleep at the kitchen table while he was playing solitaire. Alissa ran into her room and came back out with a sketch pad and pencils. She sat next to her father and started madly sketching away.

"what are you making now?" Tom asked Alissa.

"Ana's superhero costume. Duh." Alissa said without even looking up.

"She's a superhero now?" Alissa just looked at her father like that was the dumbest question ever asked in the history of questions. "Alrighty she's a hero then."

Anabiel couldn't help but laugh as she stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. Tom looked up at her and gave a smile but something behind her caught his attention. Anabiel turned as saw a bar on the news. Her bar. Covered in police tape.

Anabiel turned to Tom to ask to leave but he was already in motion, grabbing his jacket and keys. With hurried excuses and goodbyes they were out the door and running to the car.

Tom had never driven so fast nor aggressively before but Anabiel was thankful. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach. The kind that tied it all in knots. The sooner she found out what had happened the sooner she could fix the situation. Did someone get killed in a drunken brawl? She hoped a bouncer didn't get hurt. She couldn't sit with that on her conscious. She didn't want to be responsible for one of her workers not going home to their family.

Tom made it to the bar in record time and pulled up behind one of the police cars. The car hadn't even fully stopped before Anabiel had jumped out and started charging toward the crime scene. She ducked under the police tape only to have an officer by her side in a heartbeat.

"You have to stay behind the tape." He said grabbing her and pusher her back. She whipped out her license and practically shoved it in his face.

"I am the owner of this property and you will not keep me off of it." Anabiel growled as she pushed past him. He tried to protest but she blatantly ignored him as she wove her way through the uniformed bodies. When she got to the door she threw it open. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness as she walked into the bar. When they had she looked up to assess the situation.

She screamed.

On the stage, her stage, was Dion hanging from the stage grid in some sort of grotesque mockery of a crucifix. He had been cut open, sternum to groin. His ribs cracked outward and his organs hung about the room like some kind of horrific Christmas decorations, leaving him a hollow shell.

She retched.

She didn't even have enough time to find a garbage can. Her knees just gave out from under her and she released the contents of her stomach on the floor next to her. She could feel the people hovering over her. Could hear that they were talking but she couldn't understand them. She looked back up at the stage. To Dion. NO. To the shell of Dion. She watched as his blood dripped down to the stage floor. A slow steady beat of drips. On the stage were flowers. White roses. Stained with splatter. Nestled in the middle of them, safe and secure, was a mask.

A mask of an owl.

 _Author's Note_

 _Hi guys. I just wanted to thank everyone for the amazing support. Every fave, follow, view and review is appreciated._

 _Hopefully it will continue, especially after what it I just pulled._

 _Just know that I am truly sorry._

 _Really. I'm sorry._


	16. Chapter 16

Dion. Dion was dead. Dead and gutted and hanging up on display to the world. Her precious Dion. Who would do such a thing? Her friend Dion. Why would they do such a thing? Her brother Dion. Was it meant as a message to her? Was Dion dead because of her Was it her fault? Oh god the last thing she had done was slap him! Her last words to him were filled with anger, hate, and hurt. She had been cruel and now he was dead and it was all her fault. All her fault. All her fault. All her fault. All her fault. All her fault.

Anabiel woke up to a horrible smell filling her nostrils. When she opened her eyes she was staring at the ceiling of an ambulance, stretched uncomfortable on a gurney. She looked to the side and found Tom hovering over her, looking pale and worried.

"Dion." Anabiel whispered. Tom held her hand and gave it a pat saying something but she couldn't concentrate on the words. No words. Empty words.

Oh god Dion.

She felt the tears begin to roll down her cheeks. She usually fought them with every ounce of her strength but she didn't care. She didn't care who saw. She just curled up and cried and didn't care.

She had no idea how long she laid there, curled into a tight ball, sobbing. She had run out of tears a while ago but her she insisted on crying still. If she had her way she would keep crying until the end of days but she couldn't and she knew it.

She started paying attention to her surroundings. Listening to the beeps of machines. She could sense the ambulance driver in the cab, playing on his phone. She could hear the voices outside. Chattering. Chattering, Chattering insistently.

"She clearly can't answer any questions right now! She's in shock!" It was Tom's voice. It was yelling and angry. She had never heard it like that before.

"She's going to have to. We need to catch this psychopath before he does something like this again." It was a voice she had never heard before. There was arrogance in it. Authority. She immediately didn't like it.

"Jesus Christ! She just lost someone! Can't you give her time!?" Tom again. She could hear his muscles coiling in tension. He wanted to hit the officer.

Anabiel uncurling herself, sat up, wiping the makeup and tear stains away from her eyes. She threw her legs over the edge of the gurney and disconnected herself from the blood pressure cuff. From the corner of her eye she saw that she had gotten the attention of tom and the officer. Tom hopped up into the back of the ambulance and knelt in front of her, grabbing both of her hands in his. He looked into her face, a million questions and condolences running through his mind.

"Are you OK sweetie?" Tom asked. Any other time Anabiel would have smiled at the informality he had with her but she couldn't. She couldn't feel. She was numb.

"As OK as I can be." Anabiel responded, her voice cracking. She cleared it.

"Good to see you up Miss Di Antonio. I'm detective Zeke, I need to ask you a few questions." The detective flashed her his badge. Tom glared at him and Anabiel could tell he did not like the detective.

"How can I be of assistance detective?" Anabiel asked. Her voice was devoid of emotion.

"I don't think this is the proper time." Tom interjected.

"It's OK. Detective let us cut to the chase. I don't know who would have done this to him. No he did not have any enemies. He was beloved by many, if you had known him, you would have liked him too. He was just like that. Yes he did sleep around a little, you should check in with any of the girls if they have jealous exes. The last time I spoke to him was last night and I haven't heard from him at all today. I tried calling earlier but he didn't answer so I assumed he was sleeping. Is there anything else?" Anabiel was tired. So tired.

"No. Not right now. Just don't leave town in case we have anymore questions. If you remember anything else here's my card." Zeke held up his card to Tom.

"Don't leave town? You make it sound like she's a suspect!" Tom snatched the card.

"That's right." Zeke said, making Tom go red in the face.

"Tom. It's OK. I wouldn't consider him a proper detective if he didn't." Anabiel hopped down out of the ambulance, right in front of the detective, and stared him right in the eyes. "Have a good evening detective."

Tom had insisted that Anabiel come back home to him and the girls but Anabiel refused, stating she just needed quiet and sleep. He stated his discomfort at leaving her all alone in a time like this. When she reached her apartment Tom told her to call if she changed her mind no matter the time. She reassured him that she would.

When she reached her apartment she went straight to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a cognac from her cousin. It was apparently the best one he had. She lost track of how many glasses she had. She lost track of how much time had passed. She was just standing there, staring out the window, both hands clutching her glass. That's when it hit.

The rage.

It came in tidal waves and crashed over her, nearly drowning her. She couldn't keep from shaking. She could barely contain it.

She remembered everything. Everything that had happened to her all those years ago. Every cut. Every burn. Every humiliation. The man with the cruel cruel eyes and the yellow tooth. The mask he wore. The mask that hung up behind him, staring at her. Watching her.

The same mask that was under Dion.

Anabiel screamed and threw her glass across the room, shattering it into a million pieces. She would find the man who did this. She would find him and make him live through everything she had. She would find him and kill him in the same manner he had killed Dion. She would find him. But how? Wait for the police to catch him? No that won't work. They wouldn't give him to her. She couldn't force them to either. Too many questions. Had to find him before the police. Have to find him. Have to find him. Have to find him. How to find him?

Penguin. Her little penguin. He'd know. He could do it. He could find him. Get him. Get her everything she needed too. Needed to. But he'd want something. He always wants something. Want. Want. Want. No. She'll make him.

Anabiel was moving quickly. She wrote out a list of supplies and put into her pocket. She moved to the office and went straight to the safe. She pulled out a wad of hundred dollar bills and put that with the note. Then she pulled out a file folder. A police report. Her police report from all those years ago. She went back to the kitchen and opened the drawer, pulling out the guns. She had never gotten around to getting rid of them. She was glad for that now. She made sure the safety was on and put them in the waist band of her pants. She went to head for the door but at the last minute went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of her cousins wine.

Anabiel hailed a taxi and told the cabbie where to go. She flashed him a couple of hundred dollar bills and told him every fifteen minutes she'd throw one out the window. He'd get to keep what was left. He broke land speed records that day. When they reached the destination she told him to beat it after throwing the money through the window at him. He happily obliged.

Anabiel climbed the few steps up the front porch, stumbling slightly and stood in front of the door. She raised her hand to knock but stopped. Oswald kept letting himself into her place why the fuck couldn't she do that to him? She dropped her hand to the knob and threw the door open with a loud bang. She couldn't help but think he should really lock the door at night.

"The fuck?" Some dude that looked confused was in the foyer. Anabiel saw him reach for a weapon and pulled one of her own out. Shooting him and continuing further into the house. She knew she hadn't killed him. He was clutching his leg. Leg shots don't kill. Hurt but don't kill.

The sound of the gun must have warned everyone in the house of her presence because she heard shuffling upstairs. Then she heard his voice just a couple of rooms over. She followed it and came through a doorway into a dining room.

Oswald was sitting at the head of the table, a lit fireplace behind him. He watched as Anabiel stumbled her way into the room. Surprise clearly written on his face. She had to admit it was an odd hour to come calling.

"Miss Di Antonio. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Oswald gave a strained smile.

"I have a task for you." She growled as she approached the table. His lackeys didn't like an armed drunk woman advancing on their boss. They reached for their weapons but Anabiel ignored them.

She reached the end of the table opposite Oswald and threw down the folder. With a push she slid it all the way to the other end. He caught it effortlessly and opened it. She could tell the pictures disturbed him.

"What? You wanted to know how I got the scars. Don't have the stomach for it?" She jeered.

"Miss Di Antonio you are thoroughly drunk." Oswald stared down at her.

"Oh what genius intellect you must posses." Anabiel said snidely, waving the gun around without a care.

"I thought you didn't play to kill. Why the gun then?"

"Kill. No I don't kill. Maiming though. Right now that's one hell of a hazy area. No kill though." She slurred her words. "You're going to help me."

"Oh am I? What happens if I don't?" He asked.

"I change my rules." Anabiel leveled her gun straight at him.

"What do I get if I do help you?"

Anabiel laughed. She laughed like a maniac. "What do you get? What do you get!?"

"Do you want money? Do you!?" Anabiel threw her gun onto the table and dug into her pocket, pulling out the wad of cash. She charged around the table straight up to him and threw the money at his face, causing it to rain hundred dollar bills. She screamed at him. "Do you want my business!? I recently lost my manager so I can give you a bar! You can have my empire! You can have this damn city of thorns for all I care! You can have anything you want! But you will do this!"

The room had filled with people. Most of them she had no idea who they were. She did recognize two faces. Victor had snuck his way to his boss' side, hands on his weapons, watching her intently. Butch was in the doorway, looking at the scene unfolding.

Oswald was silent probably for the first time in his life. He just sat there staring at Anabiel. The only sound coming from the crackling fire. Everyone was on edge waiting for the first move.

Anabiel couldn't stand the silence. She grabbed the other gun and aimed it at Oswald's head. She heard every other gun in the room cocked. She growled at Oswald. "You. Will. Do. It."

"Anabiel!" Butch called out to her, causing her to turn and look at him. That was a mistake. As soon as she turned Victor sprang, ripping the gun from her hand and trowing it across the room. Anabiel didn't wait until he made another move. She sent her fist in a hay maker straight for his face. To her astonishment and everyone elses she actually connected with a dull thud. Victor took this as an open challenge and returned the favor. Without even thinking Anabiel deflected his punch and grabbed his wrist. With a little effort she flipped him over her head.

Victor landed on his feet and contorted himself so that he was now facing her and threw a punch with his free arm. It connected square on her jaw. Anabiel just gave her head a shake and smiled. She was going to feel that one in the morning.

They continued there little tussle until the rest of the room remembered she was now unarmed and joined in on the little fray. Anabiel fought tooth and nail Punching, kicking, biting, scratching, until she was finally subdued. Victor and some no name knelt her in front of penguin, her arms wrenched behind her back so she couldn't struggle.

"Feel better?" Oswald said getting up and waddling in front of her.

"I'll only feel better when I can take my vengeance on Dion's killer. Blood for blood." Anabiel growled as she stared at the floor. Quiet was all she heard for a while.

"Everyone out." Oswald commanded. After a moment of silence Anabiel heard a stampede of shuffling feet exit the room. When everyone else had gone Oswald turned to Victor. "You can let her go."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Victor asked, his grip on her tightening.

"Yes. Let. Her. Go." This time Victor and Mr. no name followed orders. Once they released her she threw her hands in front of her, catching herself so she didn't smash her face and eat carpet. She stayed like that even after the last two lackeys left. Oswald returned to his seat before giving her his attention.

"What is it that you need from me?" He finally asked after a moment.

"I need you to find Dion's killer. Before the police. I want to take care of him. I want to make him pay." Anabiel paused. "I have a list of supplies and I'll need a secure room."

"I'll ask once again. I thought you didn't play to kill?"

"Circumstances change. Anyway, there are so many things worse than dying." Anabiel hissed through gritted teeth.

"Like losing someone." Anabiel looked into Oswald's eyes. "I saw the news. I saw your driver carry you out of the building. Must have been bad if it has you acting like this."

Anabiel glared at him. "Are you going to help or not?"

"Oh I'll help. Just one thing first."

"What?" She was right. He always wanted something.

"Beg."

"What!?" He had to be kidding.

"Beg me." He wasn't kidding.

"I'm already on my hands and knees in front of you. What more do you want?" She spat at him.

"I want you to grovel. I want you to be at your lowest and then lower yourself even further. I want you..."

"Broken." Anabiel interjected.

"Yes. Broken." Oswald practically purred with satisfaction. It was a moment before Anabiel crawled her way over to his feet. Once there she knelt in front of him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Please." She begged.

"Please what?" He teased.

"Please help me." She pleaded, putting every ounce of pain she felt into those words. Her body even surprised her and she felt tears roll down her cheeks once again. "Please."

Oswald smiled as he looked down at this once proud creature, now broken in front of him. Begging. Begging him. He truly was the king of Gotham and she was nothing more than a broken queen. He reached out for her. Lifted her chin so she was looking back at him. He pulled her closer and ran his tongue up her cheek, licking up her tears. She gave a little squeak in surprise but stayed still like a good girl.

Anabiel couldn't help but stare in wonderment as she felt his tongue along her cheek. She didn't dare move. She couldn't believe what was happening. Was this really happening?

Suddenly Oswald's grip tightened on her jawline, sending a little ache of pain. He looked her in the eyes as he stroked her lip with his thumb and then ever so lightly kissed her. His kisses were soft, gentle, kind even.

She couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand the softness in her world of sharp and painful right now. She couldn't. Couldn't. Couldn't. She smashed their lips together almost painfully, earning a surprised chuckle from Oswald. He pushed her away slightly, making her pause, then began his kisses once more. Gentle once more.

"Don't." She croaked pulling back. He looked at her confused so she clarified. "Don't be gentle. I can't do gentle. Not right now."

Oswald looked down at her. At the pain in her eyes and obliged. He grabbed her by the neck with a firm grip, not hard enough to choke her, and brought his lips crashing down onto hers,demanding her submission. She wasn't ready to let go of her control. Not yet. They battled with tongues and lips and breathy moans until he got fed up with it.

"You will. Submit. To me." He said in between kisses but she still didn't behave. She fought back. With a growl Oswald tightened his grip just slightly. Enough to get his point across to her. Enough to show that he would take dominance.

She let everything go.

For the first time in her life she let go of everything that made her who she was. The assertiveness. The fake bravado. The cordiality. The walls that guarded every insecurity and inhibition she had came crashing down.

Oswald must of felt the change in her demeanor and took full advantage of it. He plowed his lips into her own claiming her mouth as his, exploring every inch of it with his tongue. She willingly allowed it, massaging his tongue with her own, giving a breathy moan in the process.

He stopped and looked down at her. Watched as she panted for her breath. As her cheeks pinkened. As she watched him back through half lidded eyes.

"Satisfy me." He commanded as he stroked his thumb along her cheek.

"How?" She asked, apparently unable to shake all of her inhibitions.

He shrugged his shoulders as he removed his hands from her and leaned back in his chair, waiting for her to make a move. With a deep breath and she followed her instincts and placed her hands on his knees. She slowly started massaging her way upward, kneading and squeezing. The closer she got to the fork in his legs the quicker his breath got. The whiter his knuckles became as he squeezed the chair handles. It was rather empowering.

She reached up and unbuckled his belt, slowly sliding it from around him and tossed it to the side. She then turned her attentions to the button of his pants. The zipper soon followed. His breath hitched in his throat as she started massaging him through his clothes. His heat radiating into the palm of her hand. She couldn't help but smile as he twitched under her.

Oswald roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her along as he stood up. A deep hunger was in his eyes. He kicked his chair to the side and leaned her against the table, kissing her once more. His hands reached up and slowly unzipped her hoodie, sliding it off her.

"Lay back." He barked at her, a little gruffer that she had expected. She obeyed hesitantly, laying back on the cold polished wood. She felt exposed lying on the large table, her legs dangling off the end. Oswald maneuvered his body in between her legs, hovering over her. She was curious as she watched him reach into his jacket. He pulled out a blade and she froze, cold panic seeping through every fiber of her being. He smirked, noticing her fear as he took a fistful of her shirt and cut it to shreds with the blade. He tossed the scraps of fabric into the fire behind him, causing her to give him a glare.

He just gave her a little wag of his finger and turned his gaze to her pale skin that was now exposed to him. Lightly he set the blade against her skin and dragged it up to her bra. With a flick of his wrist he hooked the blade under it and cut it open, exposing her breasts with a little jiggle.

He laid the blade on the table and returned his hands to her skin, tracing over her scars with his fingertips. When he traced on that went right through her nipple she couldn't help but give a little moan. His touch was like fire and electricity running over her skin at the same time. He must have liked how she had responded to his touch because he traced the same scar, this time with his tongue making her hiss at the pleasure that it caused, arching her back. He practically hummed with pleasure.

He picked up the blade once more and turned his attention to her pants, making short work of them and her panties. She had never been naked in front of a man before and here she was lying on this man's dining room table, naked as the day she was born. It was rather disconcerting. Anabiel went to cover herself with her hands, earning Oswald's rough grasp around her wrists.

"Don't even. Think. About it." He growled forcing her hands to her sides. He then grabbed her by the hips and pulled her into his own. She almost gasped at the feeling of his erection nestled between her legs. With out even thinking about it she moved her hips against it, causing him to dig his fingers almost painfully into her as he gave a low guttural moan. Anabiel enjoyed it immensely and did it again. Quick as a flash, Oswald smacked her thigh with enough force to leave a stinging red hand print.

"Don't tease." His voice was struggling with the restraint. Anabiel couldn't help herself and did it again just to spite him. He grabbed her wrists and yanked her into a sitting position with almost enough force to give her whiplash. He mashed their lips together once more, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood.

She felt him fumbling as he kissed her and without warning she felt him fill her, causing her to clutch to him as she let out a gasp. She couldn't even describe the feeling of having him inside her. It was better than anything she could have imagined or had imagined. It only got better when she wrapped her legs around his waist, making him go deeper.

Oswald clung to her hips like she was a life preserver and he was lost at sea, burrowing himself deeper with every thrust that he took. Slowly losing his composure. She felt exquisite around him and he knew he would not be able to last that long, but then again with the way she was acting, neither would she. He could feel her tightening around him in response, her muscles clenching as the sensations assaulted her nerves.

The pressure in Anabiel was building and building. She couldn't contain the whimpering pants she was making in his ear. The ones that caused him to thrust harder and deeper every time she made them.

With out any warning Anabiel's body released itself with earth shattering force, making her cry out in pure ecstasy as she spasmed around him. It was that little bit that sent Oswald over the edge with her, releasing himself inside her with a grunt. He pulled her even closer burying his face in the crook of her neck, trying to catch his breath.

It was while they were winding down and catching their breath when the reality of what had just happened hit her. She had just had sex with Oswald Cobblepot. She was naked on his dining room table. Anyone could walk in at any moment. She had no clothes beside her hoodie because they were either shredded or burned.

"Oh my god. Oswald I have no clothes." She yelled at him in a whisper. "How am I supposed to go home?"

"Guess you'll just have to stay here and I'll send Butch to fetch some clothes." Oswald looked rather pleased with himself as he backed away and put himself back together. Anabiel's hands immediately flew up toe cover her naked form as she glared daggers. She quickly scanned the floor for her hoodie and found it haphazardly thrown in the corner. Sliding off the table she sprinted over and bent to retrieve it. A quick hard slap to her rear from Oswald made her shoot upright, giving him a most foul and murderous look.

"I'll show you to the bedroom." He said after giving her a wink.

She wanted to clobber him.


	17. Chapter 17

Anabiel was hiding under the covers of the bed, Oswald's bed, after her shower. She looked around the room. It was opulent like the rest of the house. Even the sheets had a hint of luxury to them. She really shouldn't have been surprised.

What did surprise her was the fact the Oswald came out of the attached bathroom, in nothing but pajama bottoms hanging off his hips, and climbed into the bed next to her. Anabiel immediately tensed up. She didn't know what to do in such intimate scenarios.

"It's a little late to be shy don't you think?" Oswald said when he noticed how tense she had gotten when he hopped onto the bed. The hazy effects of the alcohol were all but gone now. She was starting to sober up and all of her inhibitions were starting to return in full force.

"Do girls usually do this kind of thing after that stuff?" Anabiel asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she looked at Oswald spread out above the covers.

"What? Spend the night? Depends on the girl." Oswald said looking over at her. "Didn't you after you had sex before?"

"I've never had sex before..." Her voice trailed off. Oswald looked confused

"But you didn't -"

"My hymen was broken years ago, just not by sex." Anabiel said staring straight at the covers in front of her. She watched him from the corner of her eye as he pieced the puzzle together.

"How did you get the scars?"

"You have the report."

"I want to hear it from you."

"I don't like to talk about it."

"You will or I won't help you." He threatened nonchalantly. He had barely finished the sentence before she had her hand around his throat.

"Don't play that game with me." She growled. She held him for a moment before releasing him. "I was kidnapped when I was six. Do you even want to hear this? It's kind of a long story."

"Do you see me leaving?"

"Fine."

She told him everything. She told him how she used to live in Gotham when she was younger. She told him how her uncle used to have many enemies and that those enemies used any means to get to him. Even harming children these enemies had waited until Dion and her had gone off to play alone in an abandoned construction site before they struck. They sent one man after them. He had planned to take both of them but she had attacked the man, clawing at his eyes, as she told Dion to run. The man was furious with her because she scratched up his face. He knocked her out with on blow with his fist.

When she woke up she was in some sort of medical nightmare chained up so she could barely move. An owl mask on the wall staring down at her. That mask had creeped her out to no end. There was no sign of the man for she didn't know how long. Hours? Days? A week? Looking back at it she would of rather the man hadn't shown up at all because when he did that's when it began. The torture.

She fought back in the beginning but she had quickly learned. The more you struggled, the more it hurt. The more he made it hurt. She recalled on a particularly bad day he had been too rough and cut her too much. He caused her blood to spurt over his white mask and he had smiled a cruel smile, showing his yellow tooth in an otherwise white smile.

She had no idea how long it had gone on. The endless torture just to have him heal her enough so she wouldn't die so he could start it all over again. Everyday his methods became more and more brutal. Everyday she had wished for death more and more.

One day he finally made a mistake. On that day he underestimated her. That day he had lost his temper and broke her hand. Most people would have tried to leave it alone so it could heal but not her. She found that with the bones mangled the way they were she could just move them and slide her hand out of the cuff. She did just that. She slid her hand out and grabbed one of his tools. A long thin needle like blade. She stabbed it into the locks and wiggled it around until she broke the mechanisms. She had gotten them all when he came back.

He flew into a rage and went to catch her but fearing for her life she stabbed the blade she was holding into his neck. There was blood everywhere. The man fell to the floor choking and gagging on it. Making the most awful noises. It's then that she pulled off hi mask and looked into his face. It's then that she learned that monsters wore normal faces. That monsters looked like normal people.

She ran after that. Ran and ran until she couldn't anymore. She was found on the side of the road by she was too frightened by people to let anyone near her. They had to sedate her. She spent the next year going in and out of the hospital. Healing from different injuries. Fighting off infections. After a while she was healed but she was forever scarred. Physically. Mentally. Emotionally.

After that her uncle sent the family from Gotham. Dion's family left too. Too close of a call for their liking. She was glad though. She had issues with the natives of the new town. Especially in school. So she focused on her education. Graduated early. Then built her empire. To think she started off with a couple of vending machines out on a store front, while she was in college. Then it grew. Grew into investments and start up companies. Grew into what it was today.

"That's my life story. Take it or leave it." Anabiel said when she was finished speaking. Oswald stared up at the ceiling for a while until he finally spoke.

"You stabbed him in the neck and left him. He couldn't have killed your buddy. He's dead."

"No. He's not. It never felt done. He survived. Somehow." Anabiel knew this. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach.

"Don't worry. If he is alive he'll be found. You'll have your supplies as well." He said as he absent mindedly traced his fingers over her scars. "You will have your vengeance."

"Thank you my little penguin." Anabiel whispered to herself.

"Your little penguin?" Anabiel blushed profusely. She hadn't meant for him to hear that.

"I'm sorry. It's kind of a little pet name I call you in my head. I'm so sorry." She stammered over herself.

"It's OK."

"So when am I going to be able to get some clothes?" Anabiel asked to change the subject.

"I'll send Butch in the morning. For now you're stuck so you might as well sleep." Without warning he draped his arm over her and pulled her closer. She just accepted her fate and tried to fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Anabiel woke up with a start, her heart nearly beating out of her chest. Her eyes darted around the room and she didn't recognize it at first, causing her panic to increase. She looked to her side and saw Oswald fast asleep next to her. Everything that had happened the night before came back to her as she sat there looking down on him sleeping soundly. On instinct she reached out and brushed some of his hair out of his face. He smiled in his sleep.

The feeling in her chest threw her off guard. She didn't know what the hell this ache was. It wasn't painful. It was actually kind of pleasant. She would have to ask Dion about it.

Her heart sank. She couldn't ask Dion. Dion was dead. Dion was dead and she was wasting time being a whore. She should be out there trying to find clues about this guy. She should be trying to catch him. She became furious with herself.

"What's wrong?" Oswald asked, his voice husky. He turned to face her and she almost expired with how adorable he looked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. There it was again. That odd ache.

"It's nothing." She said hastily. "Go back to sleep."

"Not until you talk to me."

"It was a bad dream is all." She brushed his hair once more. "Please. Go back to sleep."

Oswald grabbed her and pulled her down with him, wrapping his arms around her. She knew this man had done despicable things. Murdered men even, but she didn't care. For some reason, being wrapped in his arms made her feel safe for the first time in a very long time.

The sunlight in her face is what woke her up. It was obnoxious. She rolled over to get away from it and found the bed next to her was empty. She sat up and began looking around for a clock but a knock on the door distracted her from the task.

"Yes?" She called out, covering herself with the blankets.

"It's Butch. Got your clothes. You covered?"

"Yeah. Come in."

Butch came in carrying one of her black duffel bags and set it down on the end of the bed. He looked up and gave her a smile. That's when she noticed the gash on his head. It was fresh.

"Oh my gosh. What happened? I didn't think getting clothes was risky business." She exclaimed, earning a laugh from Butch.

"I met your neighbor, Mrs. Pinkette I think her name was."

"How?"

"I was in your closet grabbin' some stuff for you when she started wailing on me with her cane, thinking I was a creep. She's worried 'bout you by the way." Butch reached into his pocket and tossed her phone at her. "You forgot this. It was blowing up so I turned it off."

"Gotta love the Pinkette." She said as she grabbed her phone. "Sorry about that. Thank you for getting them for me."

Butch turned to leave but Anabiel called out to him. "Why did she think you were a creep?"

"She walked in on me grabbing you some undergarments." At least Butch had a good sense of humor and gave a chuckle.

Anabiel lost her shit. The mental image of little old Mrs. Pinkette getting the drop on Butch as he was picking out her underwear just sent her into hysterics. She couldn't restrain herself from cackling like a mad woman.

"I'm sorry. It's rude- rude to laugh." She was trying to reign in her laughter.

"Nah. I though it was hilarious too. She's pretty feisty for an eighty something." Butch was chuckling along with her.

"She's eighty nine. I take it you explained yourself." Her face was starting to hurt from smiling so much.

"Yeah. She apologized like crazy. Offered me some tea and cookies. Sweet lady when she's not whopping on ya." Butch went to the door. "I'll let you get dressed. Oswald's downstairs. He wanted to let you sleep."

Anabiel said her thanks as Butch closed the door behind him. She hopped out of bed and opened up the duffel bag. She expected it to be a colossal mix and match but found that Butch had actually picked out several nice outfits and folded them neatly. She pulled out an outfit, not really caring what it was and got dressed.

She looked in the mirror and found she didn't look too repulsive. In fact she kind of looked cute. It was a simple outfit of a black corset like top with black pants and a black leather jacket to go over it. Black. The color of mourning. She had done a quick comb through with her fingers and her hair actually looked awesome for once.

She made the bed real quick before she grabbed the duffel bag and her phone. She made her way downstairs and dropped the duffel by the door. She wondered if she should look for Oswald or if she should just kind of slip away and call Tom to pick her up. Oh god Tom. He was probably worried. Everyone probably was. She turned on her phone. Butch was right. It had been blowing up. She didn't feel like going through all the messages so she sent one out en mass.

"Trying to sneak away?" Oswald made his way into the foyer watching her intently.

"Nope. Just telling people to leave me alone and that I'll get in tough with them." Anabiel slid her phone into her pocket. "So about last nigh. Sorry about the whole letting myself in and threatening you with a gun thing and all. Quite discourteous on my part."

"Quite." He smiled.

"So I'm gonna go. You've got my number. Yeah." She was floundering over herself.

"I have to head into the city. Would you like a ride?"

"Sure. Thank you."

They made their way into the heart of the city, silence hanging in the air. Anabiel didn't know how to interact with him now. Were they a couple? Was it a one night stand? Did they go on business as usual? She didn't have a single clue. Should she ask? Would that make her look childish?

"Oswald. I need to ask because I'm not well versed in these practices. What do we do now?" She put on an air that it was just a standard question asked causally as she scrolled through her phone even if it was anything but.

"What do you mean?" Oswald asked. She had his attention now.

"I mean us. Is it business as usual or is it..."

"Something more?" He finished for her. She just nodded and he continued. "That depends on you. Do you want to never mention it again and carry on like nothing happened or do you want to do it again?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly looking into his face. He was guarding his emotions well. "I did enjoy it. Immensely. I just don't think I can put myself out there like that without an emotional commitment from my partner."

"Are you asking if we are an item?" He cut right through all the skirting around she had been doing.

"Yes." Honesty was the best policy.

"Do you want us to be?" He wasn't pulling the punches with the questions was he?

"Yes. I kind of do." She was putting herself out in the open.

"As her majesty desires." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We won't be very good in the traditional sense."

Anabiel knew he was right. They both were powerful people who had businesses to run. They couldn't just call each other up and catch a movie. She couldn't be seen in public with him. His enemies would have a new target.

"I still want to try." She looked at him and smiled.

"Boss. We have a problem." Butch said from the drivers seat. They were on her street and when she looked down the road she saw it. Reporters. They were swarming in front of her building, no doubt looking for her.

"I can't go home. Butch just drive by. I need to hide for a couple of days." Anabiel said as she hid on the floor of the car, flattening herself as much as she could. She even pulled the duffel on top of her. She was in no mood for the blood sucking leeches.

"So where am I going to be taking you?" Oswald asked cracking a smile at her theatrics as Butch drove past her apartment. "Back to my house?"

"No. I don't want to put you out. I'll have to get a hotel room.. Know any that are known for secrecy?"

"Know just the one." Butch said and headed straight to it.

Anabiel was finally settled into the hotel room. Butch had really delivered. It was a nice quiet place that had no problem putting her under an alias. The suite was lovely too. Thank goodness Butch had gotten her a duffel bag this morning.

She was sitting on the sofa, feet on the coffee table , as she was going through her phone. The first thing she did was call Dion's mom. Anabiel told her everything she knew and asked when the funeral was going to be. She found out the autopsy was going to be a few days so it was going to delay things. Anabiel insisted on paying for everything much to his mothers protest. His mother finally relented because she knew once Anabiel made up her mind there was no changing it. They finally said their goodbyes to one another and his mother told her to be careful.

Anabiel spent an hour and a half going through her messages. Making calls. Telling people she was fine. She made a mental note to never pass out on television ever again. It was one of the most emotionally exhausting times of her life. She didn't want to hear anymore condolences or empty words. She was so drained she just wanted to curl up and sleep.

A knock on the door kept her from doing it though. It was probably her room service. She had to make herself eat. She peeked through the peephole and found what she was expecting.

What she wasn't expecting though was Victor standing outside her door, eying up the poor server, making the kid shake in his highly polished shoes. She noticed he was sporting a lovely black eye. She couldn't help but feel smitten with herself for giving it to him.

"What are you doing here?" Anabiel snapped at him. How long had he been here? How did he know what room was hers?

"I am to be your guard for the day." Victor practically sneered as he said it. Apparently he wasn't too fond of the idea.

"Well I don't need a guard. You can go." Anabiel said as she settled her tab with the scared little server.

"No can do. The boss said I had to watch you. Make sure no ghoulies get ya." Victor watched as the kid scurried down the hall. Anabiel glared at him as she pulled out her phone and dialed Oswald.

"Be quick. I'm busy." He answered.

"Thank you for the concern but I don't need a guard dog sitting outside my door! Especially one that back talks."

"Is that so? Because last I checked there is a deranged lunatic that would be an Arkham doctors wet dream running amok. You know the one that murdered you friend and may or may not be the same person who kidnapped and tortured you as a child. Even an idiot can see the target painted on your back. He stays."

Anabiel went to argue but he had already hung up. She glared as she turned to Victor and found him smiling. "I can protect myself."

"Could have fooled me with last night." Victor jabbed.

"I'm not the one with the shiner." She jabbed right back as she went into her room and slammed the door. She debated on turning back around and punching him but she knew it wasn't worth it. He'd probably hit back and as much as she'd hate to admit it, her jaw was still sore. How the hell didn't she have a bruise.

She threw her food and complimentary newspaper onto the counter. She didn't feel like eating. She didn't feel like doing anything but that wasn't an option. She scooped the newspaper back up and flopped onto the sofa. She flipped the paper open and immediately wished she hadn't.

On the front page was two pictures. The first was of Dion holding her up as he spun her around at the casino opening, her head thrown back in a laugh and him smiling his toothy grin that used to crinkle the skin around his eyes. The second was his body covered with a sheet being gurney-ed out of the bar.

She felt like she was going to be sick. She couldn't handle the tumultuous roil of emotions that were throwing themselves around her insides. The sadness, hurt, bitterness, and rage. She roared as she flipped the coffee table over with a crash, sending everything spewing all over the floor. She couldn't contain the tears pouring down her face.

Her door flew open and Victor filled the doorway, his hand on his weapon.

"Can't a girl have a break down in peace!?" Anabiel raged as she threw the closest thing she could reach at Victor's shiny bald head. He quickly ducked out, closing the door behind him, making her attack pointless.

She was done. She was done with today. She was done with people. She was done with this city. She was just plain done. She wasn't going to deal with it anymore. She crawled her way onto the big comfy bed and just cried herself to sleep.

The feeling of movement on the bed next to her woke her. She peeked over and saw Oswald sitting next to her, looking down at her with an odd expression.

"Heard you had a tantrum."

"What time is it?" She asked as she rolled over, ignoring his statement.

"Four twenty five. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Read the newspaper. Got angry." Anabiel stated plainly.

"No good coupons?"

"Don't be an asshole." She snapped at him with such ferocity it caught her off guard. "I can't do the sarcasm and witty banter. Not right now. Not with this."

"You need thicker skin." Oswald said as he got off the bed. She could tell she upset him. "If you enemies see you like this. They'll use it to their advantage. They'll strike when your weakest."

"Let them. They'll learn real quick that a cornered animal is all that more vicious." Anabiel got out of the bed and walked to the overturned coffee table. She flipped it right side up and started to clean all the papers that had spilled. Oswald just watched her from the doorway to the bedroom. She knew she shouldn't be so hard on him. That she shouldn't take her anger out on him. She just didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry." She said with a sigh, staring at the ground as she picked up her mess. "I don't mean to lash out at you. I just don't know what to do with any of this. With Dion. With the murderer. With you and me. I'm just a mess right now."

"You're human." Oswald shrugged.

"Not according to the papers." Anabiel laughed morosely.

"If it makes you feel better I pulled in a couple of favors. Dion's body is going to be released tomorrow. The funeral will most likely be the day after."

"Thank you." Anabiel looked at him and joked. "So what's this gonna cost me?"

"Dinner and dessert." The way Oswald said dessert made her skin tingle with the insinuated implication She couldn't help the corner of her mouth coming up in a smirk.

"And what would I have to pay to have you come to the funeral?" She stood in front of him, silently praying that he would go with her. She couldn't do it alone.

"You'll owe me one." He reached up and stroked her cheek. "You've been crying."

Without warning Anabiel rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his thin frame, burying her face into his chest. Oswald stiffened at the unexpected contact but loosened up and gave her a pat on her back.

"Can we just stay in together?" Anabiel asked after a couple of minutes.

"Gladly." Oswald smiled.

They did just that. They didn't leave the hotel room for anything. They ordered room service when they got hungry or sent a lackey if they needed anything else. When they weren't conducting business from the coffee table they spent their free time sleeping and fucking. They didn't sleep very much either. They stayed in there little bubble of bittersweet bliss until the day of the funeral.

"I don't think I can do this." Anabiel whispered as she stared at her reflection in her compact mirror.

"Yes you can." Oswald said as he adjusted his tie.

"I don't think I can deal with my family." Anabiel straitened a few loose hairs when a dawning realization hit her. "Oh god you're going to be meeting my family."

"It will be fine." He cooed trying to calm her. It didn't work.

"Quick give me a knife. I'll stab myself so we can go to the emergency room and have an excuse not to attend."

"I hardly think self mutilation is an appropriate response to family gatherings." Oswald looked at her as if she had lost it.

"You haven't met my family." Anabiel was tempted to tell Butch to drive anywhere but the graveyard but it was too late. They were already on the street. The amount of cars was astounding. She couldn't believe that Dion had known so many people.

Butch parked the car with everyone else and Anabiel climbed out of the backseat as she put on a pair of sunglasses. It was so bright and sunny out, not the weather you'd expect for a funeral.

She walked over to Oswald's side and followed the stream of people to the open grave. Her hand snaked its way into his. She was glad he didn't pull away, especially after she saw the actual throng of people. It was a sea of black clothes and mourning faces. They were all looking at her. Watching her. Judging her. Little did they know that they could never judge her as harshly as she judged herself.

Anabiel just looked straight forward, hr face a mask of stone as she made her way to Dion's mother. "Hello Mrs. Mitchell."

"Baby girl. How many times have I told you to call me Gladys?" She reprimanded.

Gladys took one good look at Anabiel and pulled her into a strong embrace. Anabiel had to choke back the tears that started to well in her eyes as she returned the hug. Years of memories flooded back to her. Years of scrapped knees, and sleepovers, and movies with cheddar popcorn. Wonderful little moments with Dion. Moments she took for granted.

"I'm so sorry I dragged him here." Ana whispered choking on the words as they came out. Gladys gave a short bark of a laugh.

"Oh sweetie that boy would have followed you to the ends of the earth. You didn't drag him anywhere." Gladys' eyes fell on Oswald. "So who's your friend?"

"Ah. Gladys this is Oswald." Anabiel made introductions.

"The Oswald.? Your mother was ranting that you'd found a boy. No one believed her." Gladys gave a small sad smile. "I'm just glad you finally found someone. Sorry baby girl, it seems others are demanding my attention."

Anabiel thanked her and gave her condolences before moving to mingle with the rest of the crowd. People would stop the pair, have a short chat and then move on.

"Anabiel." She heard a familiar voice call out. She whipped around scanning the crowd for the owner.

"Uncle!" She called darting through the crowd and embracing him in a bear hug. Her voice muffled against him. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Annie." He pulled her off of him and smiled down at her with a warmth in her eyes. The warmth disappeared when he looked over her shoulder. She turned and found Oswald.

"Oh sorry. Uncle this is Oswald Cobblepot. Oswald this is my great and most favorite uncle. Carmine Falcone."


	19. Chapter 19

"We've met." Carmine said to Anabiel before he turned to Oswald. "Hello old friend. I hear you're doing well for yourself."

"Of course. After the market opened up there were plenty of opportunities. I thought you were enjoying your time in the countryside for your retirement." Oswald said with a strained smile.

"I am. I just returned to Gotham for the funeral. I'll be leaving tonight. Hopefully it will be a long while before I must be back to attend another one." Carmine was rather serious. Anabiel rarely saw this side of her uncle and it piqued her curiosity.

"I wish you would stay uncle. I'd love to catch up with you." Anabiel interjected. She was trying to lighten the mood. Something was definitely going on between these two.

"Unfortunately I can't. Someone has to take care of the chickens." Carmine gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Why don't you come out for a visit sometime?"

"I'd love to." Anabiel smiled up at her uncle.

When they said their goodbyes it was time for the service to start. Anabiel only paid half a mind to it. She couldn't listen to the words. She couldn't look at the coffin. This wasn't closure for her. Her closure would be when the man who did this was dead and gone, dragged to hell where he belonged.

When it was over Anabiel didn't feel like mingling. She couldn't handle it. It was when she and Oswald were making their way back to the car that an incident happened.

"Anabiel Di Antonio?" A lady that Ana didn't know asked. She turned and looked at her. They were around the same age which threw her for a loop. Most of Ana's acquaintances were older. Anabiel just nodded that she was indeed herself.

The girl abruptly smacked Anabiel across the face with enough force to knock Ana's sunglasses onto the ground. It took every ounce of self control not to retaliate. She noticed that the act had also garnered everyone's attention in the vicinity. Even Butch had seen it and made his way to Anabiel's side.

"You're nothing but a heartless bitch." The girl hissed. "It's your damn fault that Dion's dead! And then you waltz in here with Penguin and don't even shed a tear? You're something else. You never loved Dion. I bet you don't even know how to love."

"Dion was like a brother. Of course I loved him." Anabiel said quietly.

"Are you honestly that stupid? Dion loved you! He wanted to be with you! He dreamed of marrying you! He was so caught up on you that he never gave another girl a chance! And you! You couldn't have cared less! You'd just snap your fingers and have him come running! Do you even know how much it killed him to see you falling for some other guy!? But you were too selfish to notice his suffering!" The lady was screaming at her, causing a scene. Gathering the attention of more and more people.

"That's enough!" Gladys cried as she pushed her way through the crowd of people. She stared down the unknown lady as she maneuvered her body to protect Anabiel. "I don't know who you are but don't you dare yell at my baby! She sacrificed more than you'd ever know for him. Saved his life even. Yes he felt indebted to her and yes he even loved her but he was happy just being with her in anyway. Who do you think you are coming here, in an already difficult time and making things worse. You're nobody. Leave."

"I-" The lady started.

"I. Said. Leave." Gladys advanced with each word and had her face inches from the upstarts. The girl finally got the hint and turned on her heel, leaving.

Gladys turned to look at Anabiel and found tear filled eyes staring back at her. She hugged her. "Oh baby girl don't you dare cry. Don't let that floozy get you down."

"I need to be going." Anabiel whispered as she untangled herself from the embrace.

"Baby girl."

"Please..." She begged. She knew Gladys would understand. She always understood. Gladys gave her a kiss on the forehead and let her go, turning to face the crowd, ushering them away.

Without a word Anabiel made her way to the car, Butch and Oswald close behind. She pulled the door open and threw herself in. Oswald followed and slammed the door shut. Anabiel stared straight ahead as Butch got into the car and drove them away.

Silence hung in the air for close to ten minutes before Oswald reached over and put his hand on Anabiel's knee.

"Do you want to just go back to the hotel?" He asked almost sweetly.

"No. I think I should just go home. I have work tomorrow." Anabiel said. Her voice was shaky and cracking. "So how do you know my uncle?"

The question threw Oswald. He clearly did not want to answer her but he finally did. "We've had business dealings. How come you never mentioned that your uncle was Carmine Falcone?"

"I didn't think it mattered. What does him being my uncle have to do with anything?"

"You do know what his profession was, right?"

"Crime boss. Don. Underworld kingpin. Again, what does that have to do with me?" Anabiel snapped. She hated when family connections tangled things up.

"Everything!" Oswald snapped back with more force.

"Actually no. It doesn't. I'm my own person in my own field. I have no desire of following in his footsteps nor do I apply any of his tactics." Anabiel was just short of yelling at him. Butch glanced at her nervously via the rear view as she continued. "You know what. Once you find that fucker and I end him then I'll leave you alone. You clearly want nothing to do with me because you have issue with my family."

"Did I say that was what I wanted?" He spat at her.

"You're certainly acting like it is." She leered.

"OK. Time out everyone!" Butch cried from the drivers seat. "You guys need to take a step back and breathe before things get said that aren't really meant."

Miraculously they both actually listened to Butch. Neither of them said a word more to each other and looked out their respective windows at the passing scenery. Anabiel felt the tears running down her cheeks and angrily wiped them away. What did her family even matter? Why the hell was it such a big deal?

When they pulled in front of her apartment building they found absolutely no reporters. When the car stopped Anabiel went to leave but a hand around her wrist stopped her. She wasn't in the mood to talk and turned around to snap at Oswald but was met with lips crashing down onto her own.

It felt like she was struck by lightning. When he finally pulled away she was left breathless and felt like her head was spinning. Maybe she should get mad at him more often if he was going to kiss her like that.

She made her way up to her apartment enjoying the familiarity of the task. She was looking forward to sleeping in her own bed tonight. Taking a shower in her own bathroom. She opened the door, kicked off her shoes and meandered her way into the living room. Her living room and kitchen were filled with roses. White roses with reddish brown splatter stains.

She froze and scanned around her to see if the intruder was still there. When she didn't see anyone she strained her ears to see if she could hear anything and made her way to the door, her head on a swivel to make sure there were no surprises. When she was within feet of the door she sprinted to it, throwing it open and barreling through it. She slammed it shut behind her and turned to go to the elevator.

She gave a start when she found Victor behind her and punched him in the shoulder.

"You jerk! Don't scare me like that!" She yelled at him.

"What's wrong?" His voice was serious and he had his hand on his weapon. She just pointed to her apartment and went in, weapon drawn. A few minutes later he came back out talking on the phone. Obviously to Oswald. He hung up with him and turned to her.

"Let me guess. He doesn't want me to stay here." Anabiel said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You got it."

"Not happening."

"Yes it is."

"No. It's not. This is my place. My home. And I'll be damned before I get run off from it. Try again." Anabiel must have had some kind of look on her face because Victor did not argue with her further. She just stomped her way back into her apartment and tried to figure out what to do with all these damn flowers.

Anabiel ended up calling some of her personal assistants to get the flowers. She didn't care what was done with them as long as they were out of her house. Once the stampede of people were gone she made her way into her office and booted up her computer.

Her first phase projects were complete. Now she could start her second phase. Putting up low income rental properties. Fixing up hospitals and clinics. Opening homeless shelters and soup kitchens. Basically projects to make people a little less desperate.

She had already scouted all of the properties. Had Easton do quotes and time lines on all of them. Even had bought several of them already. Now she could put the plan in full force. Start fixing buildings. Getting permits. Buying the rest of the properties and such. She was looking forward to making Gotham stand proud once more.

She spent several hours holed up in her study filling out paperwork and catching up on what she had missed while hidden away in the hotel. It was all the same shit just on a different day.

She heard voices speaking in her hallway and a familiar shuffle of feet heading in her direction. Oswald opened the door to her office looking quite annoyed.

"I thought I told Victor to escort you to a safer location?" He said as he sat down across from her.

"I thought I was my own person and could make my own choices?" She gave him a sarcastic toothy grin.

"Oh because staying in a place that a mad man clearly has access to is such a wise decision." He was scowling at her. After a quick scan of his appearance she noticed he was looking a little worse for wear. Must have had a bad day.

"I doubt someone's going to bother me while Victor's prowling around my place. Speaking of which what are his care instructions? Do I leave out a saucer of milk? A can of food a day? I haven't a clue."

"This isn't a joking matter." He stared her down.

"Do you see me laughing?" Anabiel said staring back at him. "Anyways call it incentive to catch the bastard. After all you seem rather fond of me, it'd be a shame if anything happened."

"Why do you insist on being stubborn? Why can't you just listen!" Oswald stood up and slammed his hands on the desk. Anger on his face. That just irked Anabiel.

"I'm so sorry I have a mind of my own and don't obey people blindly." Anabiel stood putting her face inches from his. "If you want some basic that can be arm candy for you I'd advise you to look elsewhere because you sure as hell are not going to find that with this girl!"

Oswald abruptly kissed her. Hard. Trying to impose his dominance through his lips. Anabiel wasn't going to allow it though and fought back. Oswald broke apart and came around, pinning her body between his and the desk, resuming his assault on her lips.

Anabiel could already feel him through his clothing and marveled at how hard he was. Did she really do this to him? It was exciting.

Oswald bent her over the desk roughly, not caring if he bruised her, and reached under her skirt, ripping her underwear to sherds with his bare hands. He was being so aggressive with her, taking his anger out on her body. She let out a little yelp in surprise when his fingers dove straight into her, pumping back and forth with such ferocity that he soon had her panting and mewling underneath him. She could hear the proud little smirk on his face when he gave a laugh.

He abruptly pulled his fingers out with a whimper of protest from her and quickly released himself from the confines of his clothing. Almost violently he pounded into her, causing her to cry out in alarm.

"You're so infuriating!" He growled in her ear as he clutched her hips with bruising strength and hammered into her.

"You're welcome." She moaned with a chuckle. Apparently it was the wrong answer. He lifted her skirt and exposed her buttock. With quite a bit of force he brought his palm crashing down on her skin, causing her to cry out in pain. Anabiel went to stand to face him but he wrenched her arm behind her and held it in place as he continued his rhythm. He struck her again in the same spot, the stinging almost bringing tears to her eyes as she cried out. It was painful but it turned her on. She couldn't believe it.

"You always have to back talk." Another slap from him.

"You don't listen to reason." Another.

"You put yourself into danger." Slap.

"You make me worry needlessly." Another slap.

"Oswald!" She cried out, almost bursting into tears. It was really starting to hurt. He knew she'd reached her limit and rubbed it, her flesh hot under his skin. He returned his hands to her hips pulling her closer as he ground into her, going as deep as their bodies allowed.

She was so close to coming her body ached, almost painfully. Without warning he grabbed a fistful of her hair yanking her into a standing position, her back to his chest, and slammed into her.

She threw her head back and moaned his name as she came, almost violently, digging her nails into his hips. He hissed in pleasure and pain as it made him follow her, releasing himself.

Anabiel groaned as he pulled out of her and set her against the desk. She was almost too shaky to stand on her own. He excused himself and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. Anabiel took his cue and went to the master bath to do the same. When she had finished she went into her closet and changed clothes. She put on a corset top that made her chest practically pop out and a pair of jeans that hugged her curves in all the right ways. A leather jacket went over her top and a pair of heels finished the look. She did a quick touch up on her make up and made it look edgier. If he wanted to play games with her, she would play games with him. Only difference was she would win.

She sauntered her way back into the office and found him sitting there going through his phone. The look on his face when he finally tore his gaze from his phone was worth it. The breath he took was audible to her across the room and the look of pure dark hunger that came over his face would have sent lesser women running.

She ignored him and sashayed her way past, going to her laptop, and bent over the desk in front of him to close it. She turned to face him and leaned against the desk.

"I feel like going out for a light dinner. Care to join?"

For dinner they had gone to a little Italian place a couple of blocks away from her apartment and it was smashing. Oswald could barely take his eyes off of her. Hell every guy that saw her could barely take his eyes off of her. One guy even walked into a lamp post he was staring so hard. Once Oswald noticed all the attention she was getting though he became annoyed and scowled at everyone. Anabiel couldn't help but laugh. When they made it back to her apartment even Victor did a double take. Apparently that was the last straw.

As soon as the door closed he turned and glared at her. She could clearly see he had a million things running through his mind and he was trying to decide which ones would be said first.

"All those options and I choose you.." Anabiel said striking first, trying to disarm him.

"What?"

"I could have basically any one of those men tonight but I don't want a single one. I only had my eyes on you the whole time. I chose to come home with you." She lightly kissed his lips and walked into her living room, calling out behind her, "Remember that my little penguin."

.

.

.

 _2 weeks_

 _3,100+ views_

 _15 reviews_

 _8 favorites_

 _20 follows_

 _You guys have no idea how much this means to me. I just wanted to thank everyone for reading and for their support._

 _You guys rock. Thank you so much. Stay shiny guys._


	20. Chapter 20

**WARNING**

 **This chapter contains graphic material not suitable for all readers.**

 **Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

The phone woke Anabiel with a start. She had been in a deep sleep and being woken so suddenly left her disoriented. She groggily reached over to the nightstand, feeling around, and picked up her phone.

"'ello?" She asked huskily.

"Did I wake you Annie?"

"No. It's OK uncle." She looked at the clock. It was only seven. "What's up? You don't usually call."

"I wanted to talk to you sweetie. Your mother told me that you were dating Oswald." Carmine said. She could hear the displeasure in his voice.

"Yeah. I guess I am." She confirmed.

"Then you should probably know how I cam to an early retirement. Did he tell you how we know each other?" Anabiel's heart was sinking. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like this.

"He said you had business dealings." Anabiel looked down on his sleeping form next to her. Was he keeping things hidden from her?

"True enough but did he tell you that he infiltrated my competition and reported their moves to me? Did he tell you that he betrayed me and tried to kill me? That he took over my holdings? Did he even tell you that he started out as Fish Mooney's umbrella boy?"

"So you're telling me that he started on the bottom rung. Worked to gain your trust. Did a very dangerous job for you, one that could of killed him. Then took power for himself?" Anabiel paused when she saw Oswald stirring. "Isn't that the name of the game?"

"I just don't want you to make the same mistake that I did." Carmine said, his mind wandering into the past.

"Which was?"

"Trusting him."

"He has no reason to betray me."

"He might not right now but if it's a choice between you and his goals he'll gladly put a knife between your ribs." Her uncle sounded genuinely concerned for her. "I know this is your first love. Just don't let it blind you."

"Why do you say first love?"

"I know you Annie. I saw it in your eyes when you looked at him. I just wish it was on someone else. Someone who could truly love you back."

"Did you have a safe journey back?" Anabiel said abruptly. She was trying to change the subject.

"Yes I did." Carmine chuckled. He knew what she was doing and humored her. "Did you see your mother at the funeral?"

"Actually no I didn't thankfully. She would have been a pain."

"She loves you is all." She could hear his smile.

"Well she could do it with a little less suffocation." Carmine actually laughed at this.

"Enjoy it while you can. She won't be here forever."

"Yes she will. I have forbidden her from dying."

"We'll see how well that works."

"Who are you talking to?" Oswald was awake and looking up at her.

"My uncle." She answered him. His jaw clenched as he almost ground his teeth.

"Is he there with you? I though I had woken you?" Carmine asked over the line.

"Yes he is uncle. Try not to judge me too harshly." She said, a blush creeping over her cheeks. She could feel the disapproval radiating from the phone. There was silence for a minute before he spoke.

"Just remember what I told you sweetie. Watch your back."

"I will uncle. I must be going. I need to get ready for the day." Anabiel was looking down at Oswald. He didn't look too happy.

"Alright Annie. Remember I love you."

"And I, you." Anabiel said and hung up.

"What was that about?" Oswald asked peering at her from under his mussed up hair.

"He just called to tell me he got home safely. Asked a little bit about you and I." Oswald raised an eyebrow when she mentioned that.

"What did he want to know about us?" Oswald absent mindedly traced his fingers over her scars. It was one of his favorite things to do.

"He more or less wanted to make sure I didn't jump off the deep end with you. You know keep my head about me and all."

"Did he tell you anything about me?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"That you started off as an umbrella boy, worked your way up, and seized power. I'm glad you didn't kill my uncle by the way. I do enjoy his company quite a bit." Anabiel knew her best bet was to be honest with him. She didn't know how much he had been truly asleep for.

"You're OK with that?" He was looking at her like she was insane.

"It's the past. My uncle knew the risks with that kind of career choice. If it wasn't you it would have been someone else." She leaned down and kissed him chastely. "I'm kind of glad it was you."

Anabiel threw off the covers and got out of bed, heading to the bathroom. She started her morning routine like usual and Oswald padded his naked form in with her. He reached into the shower she had started, feeling the temperature, and adjusted it. He took her hand and led her in with him. As soon as the water hit her she jumped out of the spray with a yelp.

"What's wrong?"

"That shit's freezing!" She already had goosebumps on her skin.

"Is not." He got right under the water.

"You're crazy."

"Come on." He laughed and pulled her under with him. She immediately started shivering as she stood there. He looked over her body appreciatively as she flew through her routine in record time. Between the cold water and the aches from last night, she was not a happy camper. She stood in front of the mirror once she got out and looked at all the bruises all over her body. She looked like a dalmatian but it was worth it for the sex.

Oswald had not appreciated her game last night. Didn't like all the other men looking at her. She paid for it in the bedroom. He took his anger out on her body and she had loved every second of it.

"You need to be a little gentler. Not leave so many marks." She said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You need to learn to behave." He nibbled her collarbone as she enjoyed the embrace.

The pair finished getting ready and headed down to the lobby. Oswald had a meeting that he need to go to and Anabiel had to head into the office so they each took their own cars.

"Good morning Miss." Tom said as she got into the car. He watched her with a fatherly look in his eyes. "How are ya feeling?"

"As good as one can." Anabiel responded. She got a bright idea out of nowhere and on a whim she asked. "Tom. Would you and the girls like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"We would love to." Tom smiled.

"What would you guys like? There's a great Indian place on Third."

"That sounds wonderful. The girls were really worried about you. They'll enjoy seeing you." Tom said giving her a glance.

"Tom."

"Yes?"

"Thanks. For everything."

"Don't mention it."

Her day at work was hectic. She was in non stop meetings and barely had enough time to breathe. The phone calls alone almost made her rip her hair out. In a rare half hour she had in between meetings she decided to go through her emails. Most were to do with the properties and permits but one caught her eye. It was from Dion. She opened it up and nearly sobbed

 _Hey Girlie,_

 _If you're reading this then something happened. I'm probably dead unless a miracle saved me. I had to beg to be able to write you but I had to tell you I love you. I've loved every minute I've spent with you. Even when we were fighting. You are the best friend a person could ever ask for. Don't you dare blame yourself for this. This is my fault. I went snooping around and dug up something big. I'm not going to tell you what it is because I don't want you to suffer the same fate. Again this is not your fault. I know you. You're going to blame yourself. I also wanted to apologize. I'm glad you found someone. I'm just warning you that if he hurts you in anyway I will haunt his ass._

 _Can you tell my mom I love her. She's not going to know what to do without her baby boy._

 _I love you Ana. Keep being you._

Anabiel turned to look out her window, tears silently gliding down her face. She sat there and pondered what the hell Dion could have gotten himself into. He should have known better. He knew secrets were best left alone. Why hadn't he just left things alone? Anabiel turned around and found Gloria standing in front of her.

"Is everything OK Miss? Do you want me to reschedule your appointments?" She asked worriedly at seeing Anabiel's tears.

"No no. I'm fine. Time for them already?" Anabiel asked as she wiped her tears. Gloria just nodded and Anabiel continued with her day.

Anabiel was so happy when her work day was over. It was tiring and she was almost done with people completely. She was looking forward to her dinner with enjoyable company. She jumped in the car and fidgeted the whole way to pick up the girls. When they finally got there Ana was practically tackled by Alissa and what she called a hug. Chelsea was kind enough to pry her sister off of Anabiel before giving her own, gentler hug.

They chatted in the car about little things. Grades. Colleges. Boys Alissa thought were adorable. Things that made Anabiel feel completely normal. The restaurant they went to was amazing. There were pillows on the ground instead of chairs and people mingled at communal tables. It supported going out and making new friends as well as enjoying time with old ones.

Anabiel and Chelsea helped Tom get seated, Alissa making cracks at his age and his aching hips the whole time. They just sat and chatted and ate, enjoying one anothers company. Ana was pretty sure that even if they sat there in complete silence they woulds still have fun with each other.

Anabiel checked her phone when it started vibrating. She excused herself when she saw that it was Oswald.

"Make it quick." She answered once she was in the restroom.

"Well hello to you too."

"Oswald. Come on. I have people waiting." She tried to soothe his hurt ego.

"Let them wait."

"Oswald."

"Fine. Good news for you."

"Which is?"

"I found him. Shall I pick you up?" It took her a minute to wrap her head around what he had just said. "Anabiel? You there?"

"Yeah. I'm here." She shook her head and a smile crept across her face. "Not right now. I'll meet you at my place when I'm done with dinner." She hung up her phone and made her way back to the table. They must of noticed her elevated mood.

"Who was that? Your boyfriend?" Alissa teased her.

"Yup." Anabiel smiled.

"What? You've been holding out on us? Dad how come you didn't tell us!?" Alissa whined.

"I didn't even know." Tom looked at Anabiel, sizing her up. "I don't think I've met him. Have I?"

"You did once. He wasn't exactly conscious though." Anabiel took a sip of her water.

"No."

"Yep." Anabiel confirmed.

"As long as you know what your doing." Tom said begrudgingly.

"You know you're killing us here? It's like Budapest all over again." Chelsea interjected. Anabiel happily answered questions that the girls had while avoiding giving too much info. The rest of dinner the girls played a little game of guess his name. They weren't even close.  
Anabiel had to admit though they came up with some creative ones. Who would honestly name their child chesterfield?

They finished up their dinner and practically rolled back to the car they were so stuffed. It was there that Alissa remembered.

"Oh hey I did a couple of sketches for your superhero costume." Alissa said pulling out her sketch book from her side bag. She flipped open to the pages and handed the book to Anabiel.

She was surprised. Alissa was really talented. She was definitely going to make a name for herself.

"Wow." Anabiel said when she turned the page to one in particular. It was by far her favorite. The top had a hood the could cover half the persons face and it went all the way down to the upper thighs in the front but the back trailed all the way to the calves. The back also had a lace up corset feature that was a great accent feature that could also fine tune the sizing. Even the sleeves were awesome. They had a triangle over hang of fabric that went down to the middle fingers. The pants were standard enough but the boots! They were knee high wedges. It was amazing.

"Can I have my tailor make this?" Anabiel blurted out.

"What? Yeah! Oh my god that would be awesome!" Alissa was ecstatic. Anabiel took a picture on her phone and immediately messaged it to her tailor.

"Thank you. I love it." Anabiel said as they pulled in front of her building.

"You're gonna rock that." Chelsea said.

"Totally." Alissa agreed.

They said their goodbyes and Anabiel headed into the lobby. She didn't go up to her apartment though. She messaged Oswald and waited for his car. When he finally got there she plunged into the backseat.

"Don't be getting my hopes up. Is it really him?" She said as soon as her door was closed.

"Nice to see you too." Oswald chastised.

"You know I"m always happy to see you now answer the question."

"A man with a yellowing tooth and a scar from a puncture in his neck. The same man that had been delivering the flowers personally. We got his face off security cameras from all three locations." Oswald said in a bored manner. Anabiel practically bounced in place she was so giddy. She was finally going to face her demon. The man who has haunted her since she was six years old. The man who killed her closest friend and brother. She couldn't wait.

The car ride was almost painfully long. She was going to go mental before she even made it there. She needed to breathe. She needed to center herself. When they finally did make it she bounded out of the car. They were in a location far away from anything. A place no on would hear the screams. Oswald led her over to a door and unlocked it. The neon lights flickered on over head, one by one. The smell of bleach and disinfectant infiltrated her nose as she stepped inside. She scanned the room. It looked like a horror film set with all the thick plastic hanging from the ceiling.

Oswald shuffled his way past a particular clump of plastic and Anabiel followed, coming face to face with her demon. One look confirmed it was him. That face was forever etched into her mind. Those eyes looked at her and he smiled, flashing his one yellowing tooth. There wasn't a doubt in her mind.

"Well well well. Looks like my escapee is all grown up." His voice oozed from him like sewage draining into the ocean. "How does it feel to be the only on to survive?"

"Marvelous. It feels almost as good as killing you." Anabiel said with a smirk, her voice like steel. She wasn't going to let him get to her.

"Ooo. Scary." He barked a laugh.

"You know I've had some time to think about what I wanted to do to you." She said ignoring his remark. "I found one particular method and when I read about it I thought; Oh no. This is too extreme. But standing here. Now. I think it will fit perfectly."

Anabiel walked over to a table with plenty of surgical implements set out in an orderly fashion. She scanned the contents and picked up what she had been looking for. A nice shiny scalpel.

"There was a torture, first recorded in nine oh five A.D., Originated in China. Saved for only the most deserving scum. It's called Lingchi. Which roughly translates into death by a thousand cuts. It was banned of course. In nineteen oh five but I think there's going to be a resurgence and you're the lucky contender who's going to volunteer." She was circling him the whole time, spinning the scalpel, but stopped in front of him and looked him dead in the eyes. Her face was devoid of emotion.

"First we start with the eyes." Anabiel lunged forward. With her free hand she held open his eyelids ans she slowly sliced his eye, right down the middle. The fluid pouring out from the center. Flowing down like tears as he screamed. Oh how he screamed and screamed and screamed, his eye deflating into a useless mush. Anabiel let go and backed away, breathless from the rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"One down. One to go." She smiled at her pathetic demon. He was sobbing tears and eye juice, fighting against his restraints. Anabiel just calmly walked up to him and gave him a report performance.

When his eyes were effectively rendered useless Anabiel took a step back and threw the scalpel onto the tray. The turned and found Oswald watching. He had forgotten all about him.

"If you don't want to think differently about me you might want to leave now." She said as she dragged over a large kerosine torch.

"I think I'll stay. Looks like your going to put on quite a show." He said taking a seat on some boxes. She just rolled her eyes and smirked as she lit the flame. She grabbed several flat pieces of steel and placed them on the flame. They became red hot within minutes.

Anabiel turned her attention back to the plethora of shiny instruments at her disposal and picked up the scalpel once more. Start small, go big. She stood in front of the sobbing figure, grabbing his chin she turned his face this way and that, deciding on where to begin. She decided that his ears offended her. She would rectify that.

With precise clean cuts she removed one ear and then the other. His blood pouring down the sides of his face. She walked over to the flames and picked a steel of appropriate size. Picking it up with a fireman's glove she held it over his wounds. The smell of burning flesh and hair assaulting her nose. It reminded her of a pig roast that she had attended as a child. She pulled the implement away, chunks of gore following it in strings, and set it back onto the flames.

She followed this pattern for hours. Cut his flesh, staunch the bleeding. Cut his flesh, staunch the bleeding. Ears. Nose. Cheeks. Tongue. Gone. She moved to his limbs, starting with his fingers. She cut them off one by one. Knuckle by knuckle. Then his hands. She removed the flesh from the bone first on his arms.

It was at this point he needed more blood. She stabbed the IV into his neck and gave him several packs of blood before continuing her work. Every time he passed out she woke him with smelling salts or by burning him. She wanted to make damn sure he felt every single bit of this. That he lived through it all.

When all he had left were nubs for arms, she moved to his legs. She had to put him in a laying position for this. She didn't want all the fresh new blood to gush out of him like a Styrofoam cup with a hole in the bottom. Toes. Foot. Calf. Thigh. She worked her way up to his torso. When she reached his genitalia she cut them into extra small bits.

"Congratulations. You've survived three thousand four hundred and twenty nine cuts. Usually at this point the executioner would take mercy and either stab you through the heart or slit your throat but I've found myself wondering. Do you even have a heart? I'm so curious I'm going to have to open you up and check." Anabiel said, her face inches from the hole that was now his ear. The noise he made in response was something one would hear in the bowels of hell.

Anabiel cut him open, autopsy style, and cracked open his ribs with the rib splitter she found in one of the drawers of the medical cabinet. She cut through the tissue and found her demons beating heart, pumping furiously from pain and fear. She gently cupped her hand around it. It made her think of a butterfly fluttering it's wings.

She let go of his heart and turned her attention to his other organs. One by one she took them out, throwing them onto the floor. She watched as his heart fluttered softer and softer and when she saw it barely beating at all she ripped it out with her bare hands, savagely slashing at the veins and arteries. She held it up in the light and observed it.

"Nope. No heart. Only muscle." Anabiel shrugged and threw it over her shoulder and onto the ground, kicking it away from her.

It was done. He was dead. He wouldn't be able to harm anyone else ever again. She turned and found Oswald was still there. He had stayed with her through the whole thing.

"That was an interesting experience." He said standing up. Anabiel walked over to him and he stopped her, picking a piece of flesh off her shoulder that had the same consistency as lunch meat. "You might want to clean up a little bit before we go."

She went to the washroom that he pointed to and couldn't believe what she found waiting for her in the mirror. She was drenched in red. It covered her hair, her face, her clothes. Her once white shirt was dyed with her demon's blood. She was a red lady. She was the red lady.

"Open the doors and flood the gates. The red, red lady stands and waits. Anabiel whispered to herself as she turned on the water.

She scrubbed herself raw. She scrubbed, trying to get every speck of evidence off. She even took off her clothes and rung them to get as much blood out as she could. Her shirt was hopeless. It was still stained after several attempts. She redressed and made her way back out to Oswald.

"Does a clean up crew come with the original deal or do I have to pay extra?" She asked as they made their way to the door.

"Extra." He looked back at the mess she had made. "Definitely extra."

Anabiel couldn't help but laugh as she walked out into the dawn. She felt liberated. She felt free. She didn't have her demon lurking in her shadow anymore.

She felt reborn.


	21. Chapter 21

Anabiel didn't even bother going to bed. Even if she had the time she would never have gotten to sleep. Her body was practically humming with energy.

The first thing she did when she got up to her apartment was burn her clothes. She even burned her shoes to her chagrin. They were so comfy. The next thing to follow was take a shower, scrubbing herself until it was painful. When she got out she took a container of bleach and cleaned the shower thoroughly. She didn't need to leave any evidence in a corner or drain.

She made her way to the closet and got dressed for the day in a simple fitted business suit. Anabiel looked in the mirror and knew today was going to be a good day. Nothing was going to get her down. Ana paged Tom as she meandered around her kitchen. She grabbed one of her breakfast smoothies from the fridge and sipped on it while she waited. The city actually looked peaceful in the morning light.

Tom sent her a message when he finally arrived and Anabiel went straight for the lobby. As soon as Anabiel entered the car she knew something was wrong. Tom didn't greet her in his usual chipper manner. He looked angry and worried.

"What's wrong? Are the girls OK?" Anabiel was catching his worry. He didn't answer her. Just handed her a folded up newspaper. She opened it and saw why he was so grim. On the front page the tittle read 'Wolf In Sheep's Clothing?' and underneath it was a picture of her and her uncle. The article had everything. Her meeting with Oswald. Her relation to Carmine. It even went on to say it was her connections that got Dion killed.

Anabiel was shaking from fury. How could they be allowed to print such hornswaggle. This was just a slanderous piece of muck raking at best. It was going to be a pain in her side.

"Tom. You know I'm not working for the mob right?" Anabiel asked when she finally looked up.

"Of course. I've worked with your uncle enough to know how to spot 'em." Tom said as he continued driving.

"Wait. What!? You work for my uncle?" Anabiel couldn't believe her ears. Had she heard right?

"Yup. He wanted me to keep an eye on you. Help you out if you needed it."

"You know what. I'm not even mad. You're too awesome." Anabiel shrugged. "You know today is going to suck. The board is definitely going to call a meeting. Probably yell at me."

Anabiel couldn't have been anymore correct even if she had psychic abilities. Her day did suck. Between contacting lawyers and her press team she didn't have time for any of her scheduled events. She had to make time when she found that the board was convening. Luckily it was in the same building only a few floors higher.

She could feel the tension as soon as she waked into the room. All eyes turned to her as she sat in her place. Anabiel began by telling them all she had accomplished with her lawyers and PR team. How she wasn't worried about the stock numbers because they would all clear up when this blew over in a week tops. That the companies that were already trying to distance themselves were foolish and would come crawling back to a closed door. The board listened quietly, nodded their heads appreciatively, and argued ferociously when a board member brought up a vote. A vote to determine whether or not Anabiel was detrimental to the company and should be removed. Anabiel had never seen or heard such a fight. It was like a civil war had broken out and she was stuck in the middle. A proverbial Helena.

The votes tallied in her favor. Barely. The one who called for the vote looked pissed. Anabiel knew a power grab when she saw one. Were they trying to get it for themselves? No. Definitely for someone else, but who?

Anabiel left the meeting furious. Her brain was buzzing a mile a minute. She needed to see her lawyer. Needed to do research. Meet with people. Anabiel could feel the change on the horizon.. She needed to be ready.

She blew into her office like the cold north wind and locked herself in her office. She needed answers. Who was trying to take over her company. Anabiel knew there was going to be another vote. One that she might not win. They would take her company, her blood, sweat, and tears, over her dead body.

It was late into the evening when she leaned back from her computer. She had spent hours untangling a web of ploys, schemes, and plots. She finally had if figured out. For the most part. She just didn't know why. Or who was Theo Galvan. Who was he? Why did he want her company? He was a billionaire in his own right, so why? Why her company? Why? Why? Why?

She didn't know and it was maddening. She looked at the clock and saw that it was past ten. She sent Tom a page to pick her up and waited for him in the lobby.

"Worked late tonight. Was it that bad?" Tom asked as she settled in the back seat.

"Like you wouldn't believe. I fear all my hard work may soon go down the drain." Anabiel was squeezing the bridge of her nose trying to ward off the oncoming headache. "Tom do you trust me?"

"Yes of course." Tom looked surprised.

"Do you trust that I'd never put you or the girls in any position with out safety nets?"

"Where is this going?" Tom was worried.

"I need you to trust me. No questions. Just know I've got you covered."

"OK. I trust you."

"Good. Now take me to my lawyer."

Anabiel knew it was a horrible hour to come calling, especially to ones home, to conduct business but with the amount of money she paid her attorney she had that right. He had been surprised to open the door and find her there.

"Mr. Allen. Please forgive the hour but I have urgent use of your services." Anabiel said inviting herself in.

"Miss Di Antonio. What is wrong?" He asked as he adjusted his gold framed glasses.

"I need to update my paperwork."

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"No. Now."

When Anabiel left Mr. Allen's home she had revised copies of several important documents. Tom dropped her off at her apartment and went home to his family with his usual goodbye. She could tell he was still worried.

Anabiel went straight to her office and booted up her computer. She accessed tonight's news and watched it. She was worried there would be a report on her.

There was. The reporter who wrote the article and his mysterious informant were in for an interview. When the interview came on Anabiel saw that the informant was the lady from the funeral. The one that had slapped her. Then it hit her. Anabiel had seen her before. At Oswald's bar. She was the waitress that Dion had been making out with.

Anabiel wanted to kill the bitch.

She slammed her computer shut a little harsher that she should have but she didn't care. She was done with today. There was nothing more that she could do. It was in the hands of her press team. Her lawyers. Her faithful workers. Anabiel trusted them completely. They wouldn't let her down.

Anabiel fell into bed fully clothed. She didn't feel like changing. She just needed to get to sleep. End this horrible horrible day.

It was three in the morning when her phone rang, waking her up instantly. She swung her legs over the bed, sitting up, as she answered the phone.

"This had better be good news after the day I've had." Anabiel answered as she rubbed her face.

"I need to talk to you." It was Oswald.

"What's up?"

"Not over the phone. In person. A car's waiting for you out front."

Anabiel went to speak but he had already hung up. This was odd even for him. She couldn't shake the feeling something bad had happened to him. It gnawed at her from the pit of her stomach.

She flew out of bed and down to the lobby. She was so concerned she was pretty sure she left her apartment door open. She hadn't even grabbed shoes for herself.

The car was waiting just like he had said. Some no name sat behind the wheel and didn't even acknowledge her. As soon as she had closed her door they guy was pulling into traffic. It was the most quiet, gut wrenching ride of her life. Her brain was going over every possible thing that could of happened to Oswald.

"Can you at least tell me if Oswald is OK?" She snapped at the driver. He didn't say a word. He just looked at her as if she were insane. She wanted to smack him right across the face.

They finally came to a warehouse on the docks and the car stopped. She jumped out and followed the no name to a door. He just pointed inside and she went in without him. She found herself in an empty room with Butch and Oswald.

"Jesus Oswald. You had me so worried." She chastised him with a hug. "Why the secrecy?"

"We don't need any more eyes prying in on us now do we?" He said with a smile as he hugged her back. He held her at arms length before he continued. "Just want to talk."

"What about?" Ana inquired.

"Butch?" Oswald said looking at his servant. Anabiel tuned around and looked at Butch, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm so sorry." Butch said. He looked miserable.

"Sorry for wha-" A sharp blow to Anabiel's leg interrupted her. She fell to the floor with a shout of pain and clutched the offended area. She looked up to Oswald and found him holding a metal pipe. He smashed it on her leg again, getting her arm as well. Another whack with the pipe and then another.

"What the fuck Oswald!?" She shouted at him when he finally pulled away, breathing heavily. She looked up at him confused and angry only to have him laugh at her. She growled at him, her rage boiling over. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Moi? I'm taking care of a liability." He smiled as he whacked her again. She felt something break or tear in her shoulder with that hit and cried out. She tried to drag herself away from him but couldn't move as quickly as he could walk.

"How am I a liability!?" She screamed. "Why are you doing this!?"

"Why? Why you ask? I've seen you. I've seen what you can do. Then there's the publicity stunt you pulled. Can't have you affecting my business and all." Oswald said smacking her again.

"You don't have to beat me. You could just cut ties. Break up with me." She hissed in pain.

"Oh how sweet." He pretended like he was tearing up. "You actually thought I cared about you. News flash. I didn't. You were just a means to an end. Though our little adventures in the bedroom were a lovely bonus."

Anabiel didn't feel anything as she stared at him. She was eerily calm. He jeered at her as he swung the pipe in a downward motion only to have it caught in mid flight. Anabiel wrenched the pipe from his hands and swung it with every ounce of strength she had.

It connected with a dull crunch right into his bad knee. He screamed in agony as his leg buckled from under him.

"You bitch!" He screamed

"You whore." She growled as she made her way to him, wrapping her hands around his scrawny little neck. She squeezed.

The gun barrel on the back of her head made her let go, putting her hands up in surrender. Oswald crawled away from her and stood, his leg a little wobbly underneath him.

"Let me handle this boss." Butch suggested. Oswald just made a disgusted grunt as he hobbled his way away from her.

Oswald didn't want to see this anyway. He made his way to the care trying to keep his head clear. He was furious with himself. He knew she was a fighter. Why hadn't he kept his guard up?

Oswald was at the car with the door open when he heard it. Three gunshots in rapid succession. He paused before getting in and turned to the warehouse. Had Butch ended it? Or did she get the drop on him? It wouldn't be the first time she had survived. He watched, the anticipation nearly killing him.

Butch walked out of the doorway and waved. The job was done. Oswald scowled as he got into the car and drove on to the rest of his day.


	22. epilogue

Alissa stared down at the sketchbook resting on her lap. Down at the picture she had drawn, her heart heavy with grief. It was a picture of Anabiel sitting on the couch watching movies with them. She drew it straight from her memory.

The police were saying it wasn't looking good. It had been a week since they had found her apartment left open. A week since Anabiel went missing. The police said she was probably dead. That all the evidence pointed to it. Alissa didn't want to believe that though. Couldn't believe that.

Anabiel's name had been cleared of everything. The reporter had to write and apology and was fired. Both the informant and the reporter were arrested. Anabiel's lawyers made sure charges were pressed. Now people viewed her as an angel sent to save Gotham. She died a hero.

"Alissa. You ready?" Her father asked, peeking his head around the corner. His eyes were red from crying. Everyone's were.

"Yeah. I guess." She tried to muster a smile but couldn't She couldn't feel anything but heartache.

They rode in silence. There was to be a candlelight vigil in Anabiel's honor. To pray for her safe return. To pray for her departed soul. To show support.

The throng of people was massive. It never hit Alissa just how many lives Anabiel had affected. There were people from all walks of life here. From all different classes. All of them with a white candle burning for Anabiel.

It took a while but Alissa and her family finally reached the front. They left their gift and Alissa left her picture with all the others They made their way back so other people could place their offerings of solace. Alissa was staring at the ground when she noticed something from the corner of her eye. Something red. She looked up and was temporarily taken aback.

"Do you guys see that?" Alissa said as she smacked her sister and father.

"What?" Chelsea asked, looking around.

"The red lady. Over there." Alissa said nodding her head in the direction.

"Yeah. So?"

"That's my design." Alissa whispered in wonderment. All three members of the family stared.

As if she knew she was being watched the red lady turned to them, her white mask flashing in the candlelight. She lifted the mask and they couldn't believe their eyes. Before they could call out the her she raised her fingers to her lips and shushed them, giving a wink before she put her mask down over her face. In a blink of an eye she melted in with the crowd.

"Was that?" Tom was flabbergasted.

"Yeah. It was." Chelsea scanned the crowd trying to find her again.

"Anabiel." Alissa grinned.

* * *

 _Thank you everyone for reading_

 _Thank you for your support._

 _It was a fun ride._

 _But this is not goodbye._

 _This is Until next time._


End file.
